Mr Valentine
by Calamithy
Summary: Fic en 6 parties terminée, corrigée enfin et en ligne. Duo est au chômage et il est déterminé à trouver un nouveau travail. Seulement... Happy Chocolate Ete Day :D. Rentrée de vacances ! Suite et fin maintenant, comme promis.
1. Le chômage, ce fléau

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, un peu de vie réelle et beaucoup de sourires :)**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Duo est au chômage et... à lire !**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour vous, pour moi, pour ma Lunanamoi comme la tradition le veut : happy chocolat day :)**

**Alors disons le franco : bonne année avec un peu de retard, j'ai fini 2011 avec une grippe puis j'ai échappé à une gastro déclenchée le 1er janvier, puis un peu de répit puis angine, puis enchaînement rhume de l'apocalypse. Aujourd'hui j'ai une toux sèche chiante mais c'est tout (glory be -_-). Exploit : j'ai dû m'arrêter une journée parce que c'état pas possible. Du coup j'ai pu écrire un peu :)**

**Enormes câlins à : ma petite ensorceleuse ! Lysa avec tout plein d'ondes hyper positives, Naughty Luce, NausS :p, Fredka, Funeste Chimère; mon Hamster à moi et Antocyane :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Mr Valentine (CC VIP)<strong>

**T**

**Siège du CC, 10 janvier 2012, 10h00**

**T**

Le chômage, ce fléau.

**T**

**Flashback, 30 juin 2011**

**T**

- Nous ne pouvons pas te garder, Druon. Tu comprends…

- _Ouais Treize, je comprends. Je comprends surtout qu'un employé de pressing qui fait bien son boulot et qui touche le smic t'empêchera de t'augmenter. _

- Licenciement économique…

- _Ouais c'est ça. Travailler plus pour gagner plus et économiser des charges en prenant un apprenti en renommant son poste genre « technicien de pressing » pour rester dans la légalité._

- C'est la crise…

_- Non, tu crois ? C'est quoi déjà le nom du gamin que t'as reçu en entretien « pour l'entraîner dans la vraie vie comme on t'a tendu la main »… Millardo, c'est ça ?_

_- _Dès que ça ira mieux, je te promets qu'on pensera à toi.

_- Ah, ça sent la confiance en ma nouvelle carrière : le CDI, le Chômage à Durée Indéterminée._

- Mais tu trouveras, hein ?Je suis sûr qu'avec ton talent et ton expérience tu…

_- _Ta gueule, connard, t'en as assez dit.

- …

- Et dire que je te trouvais sympa quand tu m'as fait débuter… comme apprenti… il y a quoi 5 ans. Sauf que j'ai pas pensé au mec que j'ai fait virer à l'époque.

- …

_- Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Oh putain. Je suis tellement dépité que j'ai dû penser tout haut. Et à la télé ils ont dit qu'il y avait des demandeurs d'emploi en plus…_

-…

- Euh… que ça t'empêche pas de penser à moi pour un poste, même dans 10 ans, hein ?

**T**

**Fin du Flashback**

**T**

Le chômage qui m'a conduit au Pôle Emploi.

Le Pôle Emploi qui m'a fait poireauter 5 mois pour un rendez-vous, puis 5h00 sur place pour me recevoir 5 minutes. Speed Dating démoralisant en plein mois de novembre. Mais heureusement il faisait chaud.

**T**

- … Parlez-moi de vous, M. Maxwell. Vous êtes employé de pressing ?

_- J'ai pas dû faire attention, j'ai dû écrire en araméen sur mon CV. _Oui madame.

- Et quel est votre parcours professionnel ?

_- Designer de tapettes à souris. Charmeur de thon en boîte. Champion de France d'haltérophilie digitale (catégorie lever de crayon). C'est écrit sur le CV. _CAP métiers du pressing.

- Vous n'avez pas fait autre chose ?

- _T'entends quoi par autre chose, pétasse ?_… Pourquoi ? C'était le seul moyen d'être payé pour faire lessive et repassage à la maison.

- Je vois.

- Je vois ma mère surtout. « Pas d'argent de poche, mon fils, tu es comme une vieille voiture : beaucoup trop cher en entretien », « Mais maman, c'est pas de l'argent de poche, c'est un vrai travail fait par des pros ! Y a même des diplômes pour ça ! Si j'avais de l'argent, je te paierais »

- …

- Y a plein de gosses qui se sont faits méchamment exploités par leurs parents !

- Vous avez donc… embrassé cette… « carrière » pour défier votre mère ?

-Et vous ? Parce que vous êtes épanouie comme les seins de ma grand-mère.

- … C'est un parcours plutôt inhabituel pour un…

- Sérieusement, j'ai l'air de porter une jupe ? Non parce qu'à votre ton on dirait que je fais un métier de nana et qu'en plus je suis con. C'est un métier comme un autre, quand y a une tâche que Super Vanish peut pas dégager, là où votre mec vous sert à rien, moi j'ai les compétences et le diplôme qui va avec. Regardez, Alfred Pennyworth est majordome, dans ses attributions il repasse les costumes de Bruce Wayne et il a la classe.

- Vous en rêviez, Alfred l'a fait ?

- … Accessoirement y' avait pas 36 trucs à faire dans mon patelin et la formation à 250 bornes quand on a pas les moyens, merci. Et sans se la jouer Cosette ça a bien aidé à la maison un salaire en plus. Et puis on m'a dit à l'époque que c'était un secteur en pleine expansion.

- Oui dans les années 90, peut-être. Aujourd'hui les gens n'ont plus les moyens d'aller au pressing. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, M. Maxwell. Batman a découvert la centrale vapeur et Mega Super Vanish.

- …

- Malheureusement.

- Je me sens épaulé, c'est dingue.

- La situation est difficile comme vous le savez. Si vous êtes ici c'est que vous n'avez pas les fonds pour vous mettre à votre compte, seul moyen de travailler à l'heure actuelle dans votre secteur.

- Attendez… je peux travailler dans une petite structure, dans un hôtel, dans une conciergerie… je peux…

- On ne recherche pas dans votre secteur M. Maxwell et vos allocations chômages auront atteint les seins de votre grand-mère le temps de retrouver un emploi où vous le souhaitez.

- …

- Vous n'avez pas le choix, vous devez vous réorienter.

- … Okay… et qu'est-ce que…

- Nous verrons où vous en êtes de vos recherches lors de notre prochain entretien. Vous recevrez un courrier à cet effet.

- Mais je me réoriente où ? Je fais quoi ?

- Rendez-vous sur notre site internet…

**T**

C'est pas de leur faute, je sais, victime du système, je sais, mais là, je m'en fous.

On a tendance à être égoïste quand on est dans la merde. La nana du Pôle était aussi désabusée que moi.

Au bout de deux mois j'ai reçu une offre d'emploi. C'était la fête. La nana du Pôle avait retrouvé une identité : Réléna Peacecraft, un visage aux traits tirés (y avait que le visage apparemment) mais joli, une queue de cheval blonde, des yeux bleus-me-rappelent-quelqu'un.

Des mocassins, un jean, une chemise blanche un peu froissée.

**T**

Je l'ai aimée comme on aime son nounours : avec passion.

Quand j'ai vu ce qui m'était proposé, je l'ai aimée comme on aime un nounours offert par un ex miteux : à la Björk dans le clip « violently happy ».

Avec des ciseaux.

**T**

- Oh putain…

**T**

Après le rire nerveux/hystérique et le « jamais connasse ! » (et surtout, après avoir reçu une 3e lettre de rappel des impôts), je n'ai pas eu le choix.

**T**

**Recherche Ambianceur/Créateur d'Ambiance – Libre de suite – 2000 €/mois**

** T**

Vous êtes jeune, drôle, dynamique ?

Un physique athlétique ? Un charme magnétique ? Un sourire ravageur ?

Vous aimez les cougars ?

Devenez Mr Valentine !

Rejoignez à l'occasion de l'incentive 'Spécial Saint-Valentin', le staff du Cougar Club VIP, « le rendez-vous des femmes mûres so classy qui s'assument. »

Nous recherchons un homme de 20 à 25 ans, sachant danser ou à défaut, se mouvoir, capable de tenir une conversation comme on tiendrait une coupe de champagne.

Imbéciles et Imberbes s'abstenir. Débutant accepté. Formation assurée.

Pour en savoir plus, contactez M. Winner au…

**T**

..

…

…

C'est plus une réorientation, là, c'est carrément un changement d'orbite.

Ça pue l'arnaque ce truc. A 2000 €, il manque plus que le marabout et le retour de l'être aimé.

Et mon cul sur la commode… d'une vieille…

Cette offre ne m'aurait pas été envoyée si elle n'était pas sérieuse…

Non ?

…

Ai-je le choix ?

…

…

…

Non, hein ?

Réléna, mon rêve absolu n'a jamais été de me retrouver à faire le gigolo légal de vioques.

Et pourtant en ce 10 janvier 2012, je suis derrière la porte.

Le siège social ressemble plus à une grande entreprise qu'à un club fumiste avec des pouffes périmées.

J'ai appelé il y a quelques jours, pour vérifier, quoi. Un mec avec une voix fantastique a commencé par me dire que j'avais un joli timbre.

**T**

- Winner Unlimited j'écoute ?

- _Winner Unlimited ? _Allo ?

- Hmm vous avez un très joli timbre.

- Merci. Je…

- Vous appelez pour l'annonce Mr Valentine.

- Oui. Je…

- Vous êtes libre le mardi 10 janvier à 10h30 ?

- Attendez. Je…

- Qui est à l'appareil ?

- Druon - Duo Maxwell. Je voulais vous poser quelques questions sur…

- Vous trouverez les mentions légales ainsi qu'un échantillon de nos activités sur notre site internet – que vous auriez dû consulter avant de nous téléphoner, d'ailleurs, n'apprend-on plus rien aux demandeurs d'emploi de nos jours ?

- _Grillé. Mais je peux mentir. _On leur apprend aussi à recouper les infos parce que l'offre est…

- alléchante ?

- Le salaire semble trop attractif pour ce qui est demandé.

- Le Cougar Club VIP est cela. VIP. Select. Notre clientèle est aisée, le salaire est donc proportionnel.

**T**

Puis, dès que je voulais poser plus de questions, il me demandait quand j'étais libre, d'aller sur le site internet « pour en savoir plus sur leurs activités » et que de toute façon

**T**

- Tout vous sera expliqué sur place. Alors Duo, je vous note le 10 janvier à 10h30 ?

**T**

Internet ça empêche les gens de parler apparemment.

Il m'a dit de « demander Trowa »

Internet ça empêche peut-être de parler, mais ça parle… ça parle beaucoup.

Ça dit souvent n'importe quoi, mais…

Le Cougar Club VIP.

Une ambiance club chic, choc et communautaire… qui appartient effectivement à une grosse structure qui ne peut normalement pas se permettre de tremper dans le proxénétisme maquillé.

Bordel, c'est plus de la diversification à ce niveau-là !

Non mais la boîte elle est gigantesque quoi.

Normalement ils sont spécialisés dans le… traitement des eaux… Mais hey ! J'ai appris à travailler avec des lessives écologiques !

Et eux ils recherchent un Ambianceur…

Je vais passer l'entretien. Je vais leur demander s'ils n'ont pas besoin d'un blanchisseur.

Parce que ça va clairement pas être possible.

Le chômage, ce fléau.

**T**

**T**

**Tsuzuku !**

**T**

Suite et fin normalement à la fin de la semaine si tout va bien !

* * *

><p>PS : hihihi<p>

PPS : je fais toujours une petite fic Saint-Valentin. J'ai de moins en moins le temps d'écrire mais l'actualité, avec cette femme qui s'est vu proposer par Pôle Emploi un boulot de strip-teaseuse... à 58 ans, ne pouvait que m'inspirer (même si pour Duo il ne s'agit pas de strip-tease :p)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch' tout le monde ! Bonne Saint-Valentin que vous la fêtiez ou non !

Mithy surbookée *presque plus balade :p*


	2. L'Entretien d'embauche, ce fléau

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, un peu de vie réelle et beaucoup de sourires :)**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Duo est au chômage et... à lire !**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour vous, pour moi, pour ma Lunanamoi comme la tradition le veut : happy chocolat day :)**

**Alors disons le franco : bonne année avec un peu de retard, j'ai fini 2011 avec une grippe puis j'ai échappé à une gastro déclenchée le 1er janvier, puis un peu de répit puis angine, puis enchaînement rhume de l'apocalypse. Aujourd'hui j'ai une toux sèche chiante mais c'est tout (glory be -_-). Exploit : j'ai dû m'arrêter une journée parce que c'était pas possible. Du coup j'ai pu écrire un peu :)**

**Enormes câlins à : ma petite ensorceleuse ! Lysa avec tout plein d'ondes hyper positives, Naughty Luce, NausS :p, Fredka, Funeste Chimère; mon Hamster à moi et Antocyane :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Mr Valentine (CC VIP)<strong>

**T**

**Partie 2 : L'Entretien d'embauche, ce Fléau**

**T**

**Siège du CC, 10 janvier 2012, 10h00**

**T**

J'y suis.

J'y suis et je flippe un peu quand même.

J'ai passé une porte tambour vitrée en évitant de justesse le vol plané parce qu'elle tournait trop vite. Oui c'est de la faute de la porte.

L'entrée est immense et super accueillante… et est à peu pré décorée comme un bureau Ikébé, les ficus en plus.

Du blanc aux murs, du boisé où il faut et du stratifié par terre.

Loin à droite, une télé écran plat comme à la Poste avec des reportages sur l'intérêt du traitement des eaux. De la pub, quoi.

Sous la télé, un ensemble canapé cuir 5 places avec accoudoirs, de chaque côté un fauteuils assorti et devant une table rectangulaire transparente avec des magazines sur l'importance de l'eau - c'est ce que disait le commentateur de la chaîne Winn' Nature. Putain ça fait secte.

A ma gauche un comptoir de bois en arc de cercle avec un standard, un ordinateur plus cher que ma vie, une fontaine d'eau Bio Winn Fresh…

et derrière, un men in black d'origine asiatique qui regarde la télé parce que techniquement elle est en face de lui, privilège que n'a pas quelqu'un qui veut s'asseoir sur le canapé, par exemple.

Il sourit comme mon cul.

Si vous avez déjà vu un cul sourire, envisagez l'hôpital psychiatrique.

Je m'approche.

Il est super beau le standardiste. Traits fins, musclé ce qu'il faut…

Mais… il est imberbe ?

Allez, faut parler.

**T**

- Bonjour Monsieur.

**T**

Non mais je te dérange peut-être ? Il me regarde de haut en bas. J'y crois pas, le mec il porte des lunettes de soleil pour regarder la télé et il me toise ?

**T**

- Bonjour.

**T**

Il décroche le téléphone avant que j'ai pu ajouter quoi que ce soit.

**T**

- Ton rendez-vous est arrivé avec un peu d'avance. Tu verras par toi-même.

- …

**T**

Je vois qu'il est aimable avec tout le monde.

Mais comment il sait avec qui j'ai rendez-vous ?

J'ai pas donné mon nom !

**T**

- Il arrive. Vous pouvez l'attendre sur le canapé.

- Merci mais j'aime autant rester debout, vu qu'on va être amenés à se déplacer.

- L'entretien aura lieu sur le canapé.

- D'accord c'est un peu à part mais... mais… c'est le hall ?

- Vous avez une bonne vue, vous.

**T**

Je regarde le canapé.

Je regarde la télé.

Puis je regarde la porte tambour avec vue sur la rue.

Il fait beau dehors.

D'ailleurs je vais y retourner.

**T**

- Merci au rev…

- Bonjour, Monsieur Maxwell.

**T**

Voix fantastique arrive au mauvais moment.

Je me tourne et deviens fort en maths.

Voix fantastique + corps fantastique + yeux fantastiques = bombe atomique.

C'est l'hiver mais l'a les cheveux en automne, couleur chaude et coupe saule pleureur chic.

Il a les yeux au printemps. Si j'étais pas au vert – et aux fraises - depuis si longtemps je m'y serais mis sans me faire prier.

Il a la bouche en été.

L'Homme est omnivore : il mange de tout.

Je suis bi et j'ai bon goût. J'ai bien fait de venir !

En plus il a un attaché-case de cuir noir comme dans les films. La classe.

**T**

- Bonjour Monsieur...

- Trowa.

- Monsieur Trowa.

- Trowa suffira... Duo.

- ? _C'est dur de tenir une conversation avec des yeux verts Amazonie. Quand tu parles à Chouchouaya ça fait quelque chose quand même._

- Vous avez rectifié de vous-même au téléphone la dernière fois. Ou peut-être ai-je mal compris.

- Euh non non...

- Poursuivons au carré détente. Wu Fei baisse le son s'il te plaît, avec toute cette thématique autour de l'eau, j'aimerais éviter de disons, mettre mal à l'aise mon entretien.

- …

- Duo ? Allons-y.

- Ok…

**T**

Le prénom d'un calendrier ancien et OBSCUR.

C'est dangereux un calendrier.

Y a trop d'infos, ça peut donner des idées aux parents débiles en mal de prénom originaux, qui checkent un livre des prénoms accessible à tous pour faire comme personne.

Ben ouais, y a le jour, le type qu'on fête, le numéro de la semaine, la lune, la saison, parfois le changement d'heure, le numéro de sécu… nan j'abuse. A peine.

Et pour peu qu'il y ait un jour férié…16 avril 1990. Vous auriez voulu vous appeler « Lundi de Pâques ? »

'reusement que je suis pas né aux States...

Du coup mes vieux ont cherché qui on fêtait d'original le 16 avril et me voilà.

Saint Druon, patron des bergers. Mon destin : me faire bouffer la laine sur le dos.

Respect pour lui quand même, il a morflé.

« Drew » pour les parents, « Duo » pour les enfants, c'est plus facile.

**T**

- Asseyez-vous sur le canapé.

**T**

…

Je viens de péter.

Ah non, c'est le fauteuil.

A quel moment je me suis assis ?

Zen, zen, zen.

**T**

- Merci.

- Ce n'est pas le canapé mais ce n'est pas grave. Donc Duo...

**T**

Il s'assoit sur le fauteuil en face du mien.

On est séparés par la table avec les magazines.

Et j'ai envie de faire pipi. Foutue télé qui fait glouglou.

**T**

- …

- Duo ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- _Il fait de l'humour ou quoi ? Alors voyons… il pèle. Les poils de mon cul tombent un à un dans mon calebut congelé. Et il me pose des questions à la con._

- Mais encore ?

_- Je passais par hasard et j'ai vu de la lumière en plein jour. J'ai alors décidé de venir te casser la gueule parce qu'en période de crise faut économiser l'énergie. _Pôle Emploi.

**T**

Ah merde. C'était ptet pas ce qu'il fallait dire.

**T**

- Je vois. Avez-vous une expérience d'ambianceur ?

_- Avez-vous lu mon CV ? C'est vrai que je l'ai envoyé par le site internet… et c'est vrai que j'ai été reçu euh à ma voix ? _Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là…

- Pardon ?

- _Ah merde. _Euh… non. Pas d'expérience. _Comme ça c'est clair. _Je suis pas persuadé que garder des gosses c'est comme garder leur grand-mère.

- …

**T**

Ouh le silence…

Qu'il est beau ce mec.

Euh… faudrait que j'essaie de pas me griller quand même.

Même si je serais jamais animateur pour vioques, je suis très bon dans ce que je sais faire.

Faut que je me vende. Mes impôts ils se paieront pas tout seul.

**T**

- Donc, non. Sinon euh j'ai un deuxième CV sur moi, comme ça vous aurez tout sous les yeux. _Et on arrêtera avec les questions à la con._

- J'ai déjà tout sous les yeux.

- Pardon ?

- Non merci, je l'ai bien reçu.

- _Euh on joue à Air CV alors. Parce qu'il est pas sur la table._

**T**

Et il me scrute comme s'il était télépathe.

C'est dingue ce vert.

Et il sait que « c'est dingue ce vert » vu qu'il décoche le sourire en coin du type qui sait.

Je sais pas de quel bord il vient mais il ferait tanguer n'importe qui avec ce genre de torpilles.

**T**

- Il y avait votre photo dessus. Et j'ai une excellente mémoire visuelle

- Ah. _Espoir ! CV NUL pour poste concerné ! Compétences Pressing ! Youhouuu ! _Et je suis encore là… pourquoi ?

**T**

Il a de très belles mains. Et avec l'une d'elles il énumère.

**T**

- Parce que vous parlez couramment anglais. Que vous avez un parcours atypique à l'instar de tous nos collaborateurs. Que ce qui est intéressant dans un CV est ce que l'on ne dit pas.

- …

**T**

N'importe quoi.

Mais il doit voir que je le pense vu que le sourire grandit.

**T**

- Et que, bien entendu, la formation est assurée.

- OK. Je vends un silence millésimé à 5000 € la minute.

**T**

J'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Ce qui est important est ce qu'on ne dit pas.

Moi je facture le silence ! Comme les mafieux mais en clean !

**T**

- Millésimé ?

- Ben, c'est l'année de la fin du monde, non ? C'est pas mort qu'on va acheter quelque chose. A quoi ça sert l'argent si on le dépense pas ?

**T**

Il plisse les yeux.

Un félin ce type.

**T**

- Excellente conclusion qu'il faudra mettre à profit auprès de nos clientes, si nous travaillons ensemble. Savez-vous danser ?

**T**

Il demande ça comme ça, lui ?

Et il sort de sa poche de poitrine un stylo Mont Rouge qui coûte mon loyer quand je le paye.

Il s'attend pas non plus à ce que je lui fasse une démo dans le hall non plus ? On est pas dans Intouchables.

**T**  
>- <em>Non, j'ai deux pieds gauche.<em> Ben je danse le slow...  
>- Ce n'est pas une danse, ça.<p>

**T**

Pourtant tout le monde le danse quand même.

C'est comme le gâteau au yaourt. C'est l'un des seuls trucs que tu peux pas louper.

**T**  
>- Bah, y a bien écrit "ou se mouvoir" aussi, sur l'annonce. Donc je sais me mouvoir très lentement en rythme.<p>

**T**

Sourire, sourire.

Sortir les dents même si c'est dur.

Sourire, essayer de pas prendre un patron potentiel pour un con.

**T**  
>- Certes. Mais nous envisagions quelque chose d'un peu plus élaboré…<br>- _Elaboré ? Tu t'es cru dans Super Chef ? Mon cul c'est pas une vérine. _Elaboré ?

- Mais naturel, bien sûr.

_- Mais bien sûr… _

**T**

Non mais on nage en plein délire.

Mais lui a l'air d'y croire.

Enfin, l'a l'air de croire à quelque chose.

Sourire encore. Ça a l'air de marcher le sourire Maxwell.

…

MERDE ! J'AI OUBLIE DE ME BROSSER LES DENTS !

J'ai un bout de chocolat là-haut, entre la canine et l'incisive.

Un léger petit coup de langue discret.

Euh… il aurait été plus discret si j'avais gardé la bouche fermée.

Et j'ai tendance à me mordre la lèvre inférieure quand je fais une connerie.

**T**

- Cela peut être dans la démarche. Dans la manière de s'exprimer. Une élégance. Une sensualité. Il y a bouger et se mouvoir. Danser et danser. Vous comprenez ?  
><em>- Et il y a Dumb &amp; Dumber. <em> Euh… non. Mais on va dire que oui.

- …

- _Oh putain. _J'ai pas dit ça.

- Mais si. Vous ne simulez pas la compréhension. Plutôt risqué en entretien. Mais rafraîchissant. Nos clientes adoreront votre ingénuité.  
>- <em>Mais qu'est-ce que je fous là… il a cru que j'avais un glaçon dans le cul ou quoi.<em>  
>- Les couguars aiment les hommes qui ne la ramènent pas. Elles préfèrent les jeunes pousses aux vieilles salades.<p>

- _En voilà une métaphore à 2 balles. _Euh je suis pas expert en couguar mais j'ai rarement vu des félins manger de l'herbe.

**T**

Ses yeux pétillent.

Et il griffonne encore.

**T**

- Il y a bien un cerveau caché sous cette laisse de luxe.

- Quoi ?

- Et donc à part le slow ?

- Euh… _Danse de vieux, danse de vieux… _J'ai appris la valse _en regardant les 258 rediffusions de Sissi._ _Sauf qu'il y avait une grave erreur de casting mais que je pouvais pas guillotiner mes pieds_.  
><strong>T<strong>

Il me regarde comme si j'avais dit que Beethoven était un danseur de Hip Hop.

**T**

- ... Au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas compris, Duo… Le Couguar Club VIP n'est pas un thé dansant. Ici on ne regarde ni Derrick, ni Question pour un Champion.  
>- Elles sont vieilles !<p>

**T**

Oh, ce cri du cœur.

**T**  
>- Elles sont <em>mûres<em>. Elles savent ce qu'elles veulent.  
>- Récupérer leur dentier ?<br>- Toutes leurs dents sont sur pivot, Duo.  
>- ...<em>c'est censé me rassurer ?<em>  
><strong>T<strong>

Bon, ce type a un peu d'humour, c'est déjà ça.

Sympathy for the devil.

**T**

- Demi Moore. Madonna. Des femmes…

- En plastique. Vous allez me dire que dans votre Club elles leur ressemblent ? Parce que les femmes comme elles, elles n'ont pas besoin d'un Club.  
>- …<p>

- Pas que votre Club ce soit la lose, hein ? Ca fait pas Club miteux…euh… sur le web.

- …

**T**

Bon, c'est mort, autant m'enterrer avec panache.

De toute façon un entretien dans un hall qui se fait passer pour un coin détente/salle d'attente…

C'était mal parti.

**T**

- Je veux dire à la télé quand on voit les Couguars, elles font plus peur qu'envie. Et celles qui font la pub pour votre site ont trop vu Photoshape pour être crédibles. Même les plus… euh humaines sont suspectes.

- Elles sont à peine retouchées.

- _Vous retouchez des retouches. C'est pour ça que les gamines portent des jupes ras la touffe. Elles font des retouches._ Ben à la fin, Michael Jackson il était plus beau en photo qu'en vrai.

- Pas faux. Mais nos clientes sont bien en vie et prêtes à dépenser sans compter dans un club VIP qui respecte leur choix en leur permettant de passer une soirée parfaite.

**T**

Il continue à prendre des notes et à me répondre.

J'ai lu que les boîtes devaient tout faire pour ne pas donner une mauvaise image d'elles même quand elles te virent. Même quand elles t'embauchent pas.

C'est pour ça qu'ils disent qu'ils vont conserver ton CV.

Ce poste m'intéresse pas même si je suis curieux. Des fois que je puisse poursuivre Pôle Emploi parce qu'ils veulent me faire bosser pour des proxénètes pour carte vermeille grossièrement déguisée en 12-25.

Je pourrais passer à la télé avec cette info. Me faire embaucher par quelqu'un qui serait ému par ma situation. Des hommes politiques pourraient se servir de moi pour se faire mousser.

M'en fous du moment que je paye mes impôts.

**T**

- Et pour que ce soit parfait, faut un tarif. L'entrée est gratuite pour les hommes et payantes pour les dames. _Vieux fromage. _Si j'ai bien compris c'est 150 € entrée + 2 consos à la plus petite table.

- La plus petite table reste chic.

- A 150 € je me fais un weekend en Corse avion AR et un hôtel low cost à super période.

- Low Cost…

- Un Low Cost chic à Paris à 150 € l'entrée pour boire, danser et poser mes fesses à la plus petite table ? Je préfère mon weekend low cost en Corse.

**T**

Il a l'air super intéressé par ce que je dis quand même...

Il continue de prendre des notes.

**T**

- Mais à moins que Druon soit un prénom féminin, vous n'êtes pas concerné.

- Je ne parlais pas pour moi.

- Vous suggérez que le prix d'entrée est trop accessible ? Si cela vous évoque un low cost...

- C'est trop cher pour ce que c'est !

- Non. Ce n'est pas assez cher pour obtenir ce que l'on veut vraiment. C'est pour cela qu'il faut payer plus. Parce qu'on en a plus pour son argent.

**T**

Ah j'ai compris ! Comme je suis dans le créneau que recherchent ses clientes, il fait un type de sondage !

Tous ceux qui ont eu l'entretien on dû y avoir droit aussi. Le mec a les moyens de passer par un institut de sondage mais il préfère le faire gratos pendant un entretien.

Pour être riche faut réduire les dépenses inutiles.

**T**

- Ça peut quand même monter jusqu'à 50000 € pour une privatisation Premium… pour une soirée entre copines sur un divan rouge à la Michel Drucker, champagne à volonté et danseurs privés boxer-nœud pap'. A 50000 € les danseurs peuvent pas se mettre à poil ?

**T**

J'y crois pas une seule seconde.

**T**

- Pourquoi, ça vous plairait ?

- Non.

- De toute façon la maison refuse. C'est stipulé très clairement dans notre règlement. Et celles qui insistent voient leur abonnement suspendu ou annulé. Quant aux tarifs… c'est comme une voiture de sport. Si vous l'avez en soldes, il ne faut pas s'en vanter. Rien ne vaut l'inaccessible pour ceux qui peuvent tout s'acheter sauf une jeunesse.

- …

- Les Couguars aiment le pouvoir. Le pouvoir passe par l'argent, la chasse, la possession. Le contrôle. Payer des verres. Draguer. Danser. Consommer si affinités.

- …

- Pas le personnel.

- Les Couguars sont des mecs de boîte VIP ? Cons comme les autres ? C'est ça la parité homme-femme ?

- Vous n'aimez pas les boîtes de nuit ?

- Je déteste. Je préfère les pubs et à la limite danser chez moi.

- Même pas pour draguer ?

**T**

Je lève les yeux au ciel.

**T**

- Si je devais danser pour draguer je serais célibataire à vie. La drague c'est pas comme les toilettes. C'est pas forcé qu'il y ait un endroit spécial pour faire ça. Ça c'est du marketing.

- Je ne vous suis pas.

- C'est simple pourtant. On fait croire aux gens que les entretiens d'embauche ça se fait dans les bureaux alors qu'on peut les faire dans un hall par exemple.

- Un espace-détente, Duo. Et tout est étudié.

- Bref. On fait croire aux gens qu'ils doivent payer des verres à tire-larigot à la foire aux bœufs pour tâter de la génisse. Alors que'1 couple sur 5 se forme sur son lieu de travail. T'es payé pour rencontrer ! Faut être à la rue pour pas en tirer... des euh conclusions.

- Cela peut poser problème.

**T**

Il a l'air vaguement intéressé par ce que je dis.

Il a arrêté d'écrire.

Je hausse un sourcil.

**T**

- Et c'est en constante augmentation ? Je crois que les gens s'en foutent ou sont inconscients, enfin, je dis ça, je dis rien. Y a des solutions à la crise : arrêter de dépenser son fric pour rien par exemple.

- Parfois le lieu de travail reste proscrit. Les couguars peuvent difficilement y chasser, par exemple.

- C'est vrai qu'en général la date de péremption est dépassée. Du coup vous devenez presque d'utilité publique.

- J'aime être utile.  
><strong>T<strong>  
>Il souligne deux-trois trucs sur son bloc.<p>

Relève la tête.

Ses yeux deviennent plus sombres.

Pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ?

**T**

- Pourquoi me regardez-vous comme ça ?

- Parce que ce que je vois me plait.

- Pardon ?

**T**

De son stylo il tapote sa feuille au rythme de ses phrases.

**T**

- Votre tenue est bon marché mais impeccable. Vous présentez bien. En revanche vos ongles sont rongés.

- Je suis au chômage. Je fais ma manucure comme je peux. Avec les dents. Et pour la tenue… ben la votre elle est chic mais votre teinturier il est à la rue... mais merci, hein ?

- Merci... pardon ?

**T**

Ah, il l'attendait pas celle-là, hein ?

**T**

- Ben oui, le costume Parmani gris perle 100% laine vierge nettoyé à sec comme un costume 'Au Pré', ça fait un peu mal.

- ...

- Un néophyte verra rien mais quand c'est son métier bah ça saute aux yeux, quoi. Je connais plein de technique pour nettoyer et rendre votre tenue super classe.

- Duo ?

- … Je veux dire encore plus super classe qu'elle ne l'est.

- Duo ?

- Hm ?

- Vous ne serez jamais blanchisseur ici.

- Mais pourquoi ? Je vous serais plus utile et moins cher que l'escroc qui s'occupe de vous. C'est pas de l'assistanat ! C'est même pas une bonne action !

- Vous vous êtes regardé dans une glace dernièrement ?

**T**

Oui, je me vois tous les jours.

Taille moyenne.

Touffe châtain, longue natte par « gros poil dans la main » qui est devenu « oh, finalement ça le fait » pour finir, pour les trop curieux, par « proportionnelle à mon entrejambe, baby, longue, épaisse et soyeuse »

Une frange fofolle et des super mèches pour cacher mon front marteau et mes oreilles de lutin.

Les oreilles pointues c'est fun quand t'as 6 ans.

Des yeux, une bouche, des dents. 3 fossettes.

Poils courts (on dirait un clebs… « fantôme de barbe qui fait pas négligé », plutôt) pour montrer que je suis *pas* imberbe.

Jeune.

JEUNE.

…

Cette insulte.

**T**

- … J'ai le profil du mec qui attire les couguars. Super. Je vais le mettre sur mon CV.

- C'est comme laisser une jolie robe au placard.

- … Vous mettez des robes ?

- Non. Mais ma sœur oui. Et comme toutes les femmes en période de solde, elle achète au moins une robe qu'elle trouve superbe et qu'elle ne met jamais.

- Ouais. Nous les mecs on achète des gadgets souvent inutiles même si c'est pas cher mais question vêtement on est pragmatique. La chaussette courant d'air intégré c'est même écolo.

**T**

- Tout à fait.

**T**

Ah, il est moins rouge.

J'ai eu peur qu'il n'étouffe quand je lui ai demandé pour les robes.

Mais….

Mais !

**T**

- … Attendez… vous m'avez traité de robe ? Personne me traite de robe !

- J'ai dit « jolie »

- …

- Vous auriez préféré que je vous traite de « vieille » robe. Ou de placard ?

- Un placard c'est viril. C'est réconfortant ça s'ouvre, ça se ferme. Une jolie robe ou un costume parfaitement entretenus peuvent s'y sentir en sécurité.

- Un placard c'est viril…

**T**

Et là Trowa rejette la tête en arrière et éclate de rire.

Et en plus voix fantastique a un rire sexy.

Un rire qui n'arrive pas à couvrir le claquement de talons aiguille.

Un engin sculptural perché sur des escarpins rouges avec robe asymétrique noire mi-cuisse, chignon et rouge à lèvre assorti aux chaussures.

Sourcils avec du caractère. J'espère qu'ils ne sont pas accordés à son ticket de métro.

**T**

- Trowa ! On t'entend rire du… bordel, on t'entend *rire*. On t'*entend.* Les Mayas ont avancé l'apocalypse ?

- Tu veux du silence millésimé, Dot' ?

- Hein ?

- Private joke. Dorothy je te présente Druon Maxwell. Duo est notre Mr Valentine.

- Euh…

- Excellent choix, il accroche la lumière.

- N'est-ce pas ? Quand il est là on ne peut que le regarder, hein ?

- Attendez…

**T**

Elle replace une mèche derrière son oreille et se caresse la gorge.

Ses ongles sont rouges femme fatale.

Je veux ma maman.

**T**

-'Fei se plaint parce qu'à l'accueil les gens lui demandent qui est avec toi avant même de le saluer ou d'indiquer avec qui ils ont rendez-vous.

- Il se plaint mais en attendant c'est lui qui filtre. C'est lui qui m'a dit que ça valait la peine que je me déplace.

- …

- C'est pour cela que les entretiens s'effectuent à l'espace détente. Nous ne sommes pas dérangés et en même temps il y a du passage.

- Les couguars aiment les jeux de piste. Mr Valentine doit attirer les regards et laisser impérativement la clientèle venir le chercher. C'est le lieu idéal pour vérifier le potentiel.

- Et quel potentiel.

**T**

Je les regarde l'un après l'autre comme on regarderait un match de tennis.

Je cligne les yeux une fois. Deux fois.

Attendez. Parce qu'il y avait une logique à ce que je fasse mon entretien là ?

Et la blonde en plastique premier choix me sourit. Et me tend la main pour que je la serre.

**T**

- Dorothy Cataloña, Ambianceuse De Luxe.  
>- <em>On dit ambianceuse pour ça maintenant ? <em>Euh enchanté et euh en passant… j'ai pas accepté et… _elle a les mains douces et a un sourire effrayant mais joli. _Wow votre chirurgien est génial vous paraissez super jeune pour une couguar.

**T**

Elle me fait un clin d'œil et on se lâche la main.

Elle s'installe sur le canapé, du côté de Trowa.

**T**  
>- Je suis trop jeune pour être une couguar, moi.<p>

- Pardon.

- Non, moi je suis une MILF.

- Une QUOI ?

- Une mère qu'on veut se faire, le fantasme des amis de ses enfants. Eventuellement je me reconvertirais d'ici une quinzaine d'années si les couguars restent à la mode. Je m'occupe du MILF VIP Club.

- Je sais ce que c'est qu'une MILF, je suis juste en état de choc…

- Pourquoi ?

**T**

Allo ?

ALLO ?

Y A UN TRUC QUI VA PAS !

**T**

- Mais ça appartient aux Winner. Le traitement des eaux, quoi ! Les trucs en harmonie avec la nature, les trucs humanitaires… le Couguar Club et maintenant les MILF ? Mais comment ? Pourquoi ? Comment avez-vous pu passer du traitement des eaux… au zoo ?

**T**

Ils me regardent comme si j'étais un demeuré.

**T**

- Le fric. Avec la crise on commence à perdre de l'argent dans l'huma… par contre pour le fun on dépensera toujours.

- C'est un marché très lucratif. C'est une raison plus que suffisante.

**T**

Une autre voix.

Une autre bombe.

Chemise blanche col Mao ouvert sur un collier de cuir, pantalon noir… chaussettes ?

Coiffé au pétard soyeux. Ça a l'air doux, ça part dans tous les sens.

Yeux bridés bleu-gris.

Une bouche qui se rapproche.

Une main qui mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

Une main qui se pose sous mon visage pour le relever vers lui, le pouce pile poil sur ma fossette.

Vue plongeante.

Par réflexe j'entrouvre la bouche.

Il est super près.

Il a un pendentif accroché au tour de cou.

On dirait le yin et yang et..

Il se penche plus.

Le pendentif qui glisse entre mes lèvres.

Je me recule.

Il me retient.

J'ai son odeur dans la bouche, mais plus de métal.

**T**

- Mais ça va pas ?

**T**

Il me scrute très fort.

Puis il me lâche et va s'asseoir près de Dorothy, au milieu du canapé.

**T**

- Il est mieux en vrai. Faudrait voir ce que ça donne, nu.

- Quoi ?

**T**

Le nouveau regarde Dorothy et Trowa alors qu'il *me* répond.

**T**

- On ne fait pas de vêtements sur mesure sur des vêtements bons marchés. Il est venu directement de sa cage celui-là ?

- Hey ! C'est pas le rêve de ma vie de me retrouver en string panthère à faire des mamours à des vieilles en mal de sensation forte.

- Non. Il n'a juste aucune envie de faire ce métier.

**T**

Merci Trowa d'avoir très clairement exposé le problème.

Et le chevelu en chaussettes qui secoue la tête.

**T**

- Même le fric ne l'intéresse pas ? En ne travaillant que le weekend ? Avec des pourboires à 5000 euros minimum en faisant le bibelot le temps qu'elles _daignent_ le remarquer. En se trémoussant deux minutes sur de la musique de merde _sur leur invitation_ et en flirtant 10 secondes pour qu'elles _décident_ de prendre des consos ?

- Mais… mais personne m'a dit que c'était que le weekend ! Personne m'a parlé de pourboire !

- Non. Il veut être teinturier. Parce que c'est son métier.

- Trowa ne sois pas dépité. Je trouve que c'est assez… touchant de vouloir rester dans sa branche.

- J'espère que son arbre est solide, Dorothy. Je pense cependant que quand Quatre a fait son annonce, il aurait dû écrire « interdit aux cons ».

- Heero, tu abuses…

- Hey !

**T**

Faites comme si j'étais pas là, surtout.

Il hausse les épaules.

**T**

- Il a dit 'Imbéciles et Imberbes, s'abstenir'.

- La conjonction est de trop ou il en manque une, Trowa. Il doit être juste imberbe et s'est cru épargné par l'avertissement.

**T**

Non mais oh ils vont se calmer ?

**T**

- Faites comme si j'étais pas là ! C'est qui, lui, d'abord ?

- Lui c'est Mr Loverman. Druon Maxwell, je présume ? Tro', tu me diras quand tu as eu le temps de te faire greffer des yeux bioniques. Comment as-tu pu dépasser la photo immonde du CV ?

**T**

Une autre voix.

Une autre… bordel c'est Hiroshima ?

C'est Classe Mannequin, ici.

Y a un soleil dans la pièce qui rend les néons pitoyables.

Un blond avec des yeux bleu translucide.

Bronzage léger sous son costard blanc, il arrive à pas avoir l'air d'un mafieux ou d'un mac avec un gros cigare.

Et ce type je l'ai déjà vu.

C'est le proprio. Socrate Winner. Trowa parlait de parcours atypique…

j'ai lu quelques infos sur le grand chef sur le site.

Ancien dyslexique, il prononçait son nom « Socatre » quand il était petit. La dyslexie a disparu sous les diplômes. « Quatre » est resté.

Il me sert la main bordel il a de la force.

Il me sourit avant de s'asseoir près du mec qui parle de moi comme si j'existais pas.

Ben je vais faire pareil.

**T**

- Monsieur Winner. Pourquoi vous avez besoin d'un Mr Valentine si vous l'avez lui ?

**T**

Winner me regarde comme si j'étais une barre chocolatée aux cacahuètes.

Et qu'il était allergique aux cacahuètes.

Bref, il me prend pour un con.

**T**

- Parce qu'il est extrêmement sollicité. Les autres sont très bons mais c'est lui qu'elles veulent. Il faut donc le relayer.

- Et remplir les caisses.

- Et remplir les caisses, Trowa. Tout à fait.

**T**

Celle qu'ils appellent Dorothy me regarde en croisant et décroisant les jambes.

Elle teste son pouvoir de MILF.

Trowa regarde Monsieur Winner puis reprend des notes.

Mr Loverman regarde sa montre. Genre il s'emmerde.

Ben s'il s'emmerde il a qu'à se casser.

On est censé m'embaucher pour lui rendre service et lui il tire la gueule.

C'est le monde à l'envers, à croire que c'est lui qui est au chômage.

**T**

- Le pauvre. Il fait son kéké mais je vois clair dans son jeu.

- ? Je crois que c'est la première fois que j'entends quelqu'un t'appeler kéké, Heero…

**T**

Trowa se marre après son propre commentaire. Canon et beauf c'est pas incompatible.

Dorothy re-teste son pouvoir de MILF en faisant une moue improbable… mais moi je préfère les nanas de mon âge.

Winner me fixe comme un cobra royal fixerait son déjeuner : un pauvre petit serpent qui passe son entretien.

Mr Loverman cligne des yeux sur sa montre.

De toute façon je bosserai pas ici.

**T**

- En fait il ne veut plus faire ça tout seul et a besoin d'un soutien psychologique, hein ? Il souffre, il est au bout du rouleau. Il est à deux doigts de se rouler en boule et de sucer son pouce.

- Quoi ?

- Ce type est à tomber par terre, Monsieur Winner, mais vous allez jamais me faire croire qu'il aime son job.

- Il le fait à la perfection.

- Oh, je suis là.

**T**

Tiens, il voit ce que ça fait, du coup.

Je lui accorde un quart de secondes.

**T**

- Oui. Et ?

- Je fais mon travail à la perfection.

- Ca répond pas à ma question, ça. Enfin, si. Trowa, vous êtes sûr que vous avez pas besoin d'un nouveau teinturier ?

- Non.

**T**

Un non unanime.

Bon, ils pourront dire que j'ai été à l'entretien et moi je pourrais dire que j'ai « beaucoup appris »

Ça se fait pas mais je vais me barrer avant qu'on me jette.

**T**

- Okay. C'était sympa…

**T**

Je me lève.

Trowa relit ses notes et relève la tête.

Ils se regardent et opinent du chef.

Monsieur Winner parle.

**T**

- Mais on peut créer le poste.

- C'est vrai ?

**T**

Je les ai convaincus !

Les notes de Trowa sont positives !

… Comment ça lèche-cul ? J'ai le droit d'être heureux de pas avoir foiré un entretien, non ? Même si on est pas intéressé ?

C'est super pour le moral ! et le moral c'est important pour un chômeur.

**T**

- A la condition que vous soyez Mr Valentine. Donnant-donnant.

- Sans moi.

- Pas sûr qu'à Pôle Emploi ils comprennent votre refus d'effectuer une période d'essai dans une entreprise prête à créer un poste correspondant à vos compétences.

**T**

Comment j'ai pu trouver ce regard vert sexy.

Je me défends comme je peux.

**T**

- Pourquoi il peut pas le faire ?

- Oh, je suis flatté.

- Allons, Duo. Parce que c'est le patron, voyons.

- Ok. Et vous ?

**T**

Trowa hausse les épaules puis se lève du fauteuil et se tourne vers moi.

Il pose sa main droite sur mon épaule droite.

Je regarde la main manucurée et elle ne bouge pas.

**T**

- Parce que je suis le mec du patron.

- Et euh… Fei ?

**T**

MILF se lève du canapé, s'approche et pose la main gauche sur mon épaule gauche.

Je regarde sa main mais elle la laisse quand même.

Elle s'en fout.

**T**

- Parce qu'il s'occupe des soirées MILF.

- ?

- Il n'a que 18 ans.

- …

**T**

Panique à bord.

Impôts, impôts, impôts.

Juste une période d'essai ça va pas me…

**T**

- C'est pas juste. Je veux pas me retrouver harcelé par de vieilles !

**T**

Mr Loverman s'installe plus confortablement sur le canapé, appuie son dos, sans me regarder.

Il croise les mains derrière la tête et… c'est un micro sourire.

**T**

- Alors pressing boy ? On a peur des grands-mères ? Mais rassurez-vous, on va vous apprendre à les gérer…Je vais vous donner des cours de self-couguars-defense.

**T**

D'où qu'il me parle directement ?

**T**

- Profites-en pour lui apprendre à chauffer les couguars, oui... des cours de « maîtrise du flirt ». Il ne danse que les slows.

- Il y a du travail, Tro.

**T**

…

…

…

Je sens la pression sur mes épaules un peu plus forte.

Le sourire de Loverman s'élargit.

Winner, resté lui aussi assis, croise les bras et me fixe avec un air calculateur. Cobra royal versus serpent-dîner. Il parle.

**T**

- Bienvenue au Cougar Club VIP, Duo. Rendez-vous demain, 10h, pour un briefing complet.

- …

**T**

Je soupire.

L'entretien d'embauche, ce fléau.

**T**

**T**

**Tzusuku**

**T**

Dernière partie normalement en fin de la semaine si tout va bien !

* * *

><p>PS : hihihi<p>

PPS : je fais toujours une petite fic Saint-Valentin. J'ai de moins en moins le temps d'écrire mais l'actualité, avec cette femme qui s'est vu proposer par Pôle Emploi un boulot de strip-teaseuse... à 58 ans, ne pouvait que m'inspirer (même si pour Duo il ne s'agit pas de strip-tease :p)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch' tout le monde ! Bonne Saint-Valentin que vous la fêtiez ou non !

Mithy surbookée *presque plus balade :p*


	3. La Coug' Formation, ce fléau

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, un peu de vie réelle et beaucoup de sourires :)**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Duo est au chômage et... à lire !**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour vous, pour moi, pour ma Lunanamoi comme la tradition le veut : happy chocolate day :)**

**John La Déclaration a quelque chose à dire (aka yours truly) : je HAIS ce oneshot et mon perfectionnisme à la con -_-. Qui dit 'partitionner' dit "part équitable", qui dit "équité" dit "rééquilibrage", qui dit "rééquilibrage" dit correction de correction" et qui dit "correction de correction" dit "ENFER"… Alors on en chie (stromae :D)**

**Et donc, même si la fic est terminée, je considère officiellement que ce MONSTRE n'est plus un oneshot. Un certain Heero Yuy, quitte à être partitionné, voulait son long moment de gloire. Si les persos passent pas un minimum de temps ensemble, ils peuvent pas développer un truc..**

**Enormes câlins à : ma petite ensorceleuse ! A très vite en live :) Lysa en envoyant une armée de sourires et de bisous qui guérissent pour de bon, Super Naughty Luce, NausS qui doit n'étudier à loin-là-bas et dont j'aimerais bien avoir des nouvelles :p, Fredka qui doit bosser,Not so Funeste Chimère, mon Hamster à moi et Dame Antocyane qui me donne des fou rires :p**

* * *

><p><strong>Mr Valentine (CC VIP)<strong>

**T**

**Partie 3 : La Coug' Formation, ce Fléau**

**T**

**Siège du CC, 11 janvier 2012, 09h55**

**T**

La Coug' Formation, ce fléau.

J'arrive en jeans noir, chemise blanche et petite veste sympa, basique achetée aux Puces.

M'ont pas parlé d'un dress code, si y en avait un, z'avaient qu'à le dire.

Je fais un signe de tête au mec de l'accueil.

Il me fait un signe de tête.

Il est en full black comme hier mais cette fois ses cheveux sont lâchés sur ses épaules.

Noirs, lisses, brillants. Pas gras.

Pas de pellicules sur ses épaules.

Cte classe quand même pour un minot.

**T**

- Tiens, je ne pensais pas te voir.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'on te fait peur.

- _C'est quoi ce sourire sadique ? _J'ai pas peur, sinon je serais pas là.

- Tu n'es donc pas du genre à affronter tes peurs ?

- _Je suis pas du genre à sauter à l'élastique sans élastique, connard. _J'ai peur du chômage. Et donc me voilà.

- Mais encore ?

- Rien.

**T**

Ses yeux sont noir-mystique.

Pas dupes. Surtout avec ce putain de haussement de sourcil.

Non mais il se prend, le minet ? Ça fait les soirées MILF et ça la ramène ?

Il me fixe, fixe, fixe.

Suis naze.

Je baisse la tête.

Et me rappelle.

**T**

**« Flashback la veille, après l'entretien»**

**T**

J'avais rendez-vous le lendemain mais une fois à l'extérieur, dans le froid, éloigné des radiations, j'avais qu'un mot en tête : JAMAIS !

Se laisser un peu dépasser parce qu'on n'a pas de sous, qu'à priori ça ressemble à de l'argent facile et que le bordel appartient à une boîte cotée en bourse, c'est normal.

Profiter de la détresse, de la faiblesse de new chômeur c'est petit !

Tout le trajet pour rentrer j'ai grogné, pesté, hurlé, shooté dans une cannette – et me suis même pas vautré (mais j'ai eu mal)!

J'ai failli me casser le pied et ça a achevé de renverser la lobotomie : JAMAIS !

J'ai ouvert ma boîte aux lettres et vu la dizaine de courriers de rappel entassés : même pas mal.

J'ai monté mes 9 étages, apaisé, et une fois là-haut je me suis senti comme Rocky : JAMAIS !

J'ai lutté pour ouvrir ma porte, balancé veste, shoes qui ont fait miaul-râler le chat, pochette et refermé d'un coup de hanche virile, je me sentais comme Rocco : JAMAIS !

Puis mon tel a sonné : ma mère.

**T**

- Drew ? Ça va ? T'as trouvé ? Aux infos ils ont dit que le chômage progressait mais pas tant que ça mais si un peu quand même, c'est comme la délinquance, ça dépend du candidat…

- Hi mum. _Veut dire Et merde en anglais, pour ceux qui sont pas bilingues._

- Mais rassure-toi, ils ont dit que ça allait être une priorité.

**T**

Je gratouille RowenCat pour me faire pardonner.

Oui, RowenCat.

Oui j'ai appelé mon chat comme un fer à repasser et alors ? Un ventre blanc plat tout chaud, un gros cul noir, une queue. S'en plaint pas tant que je le nourris.

Et que je lui balance pas mes shoes.

D'où les crocs dans l'index.

Saleté de chat.

**T**

- Z'ont 15000 priorités et ça mène nulle part. Le problème des priorités c'est que ça évite pas les accidents, les connards qui la grillent en savent quelque chose.

- Les accidents ça assure un emploi aux assureurs et aux garagistes ! Ils ont pas des formations de mécano chez Pô-pôle ?

- Euh je sais pas…

- Comment ça tu sais pas ? T'avais pas dit que tu savais pas la dernière fois que j'ai appelé ?

- _Je crois que les dix dernières fois où t'as appelé, je t'ai envoyé un « je te tiens au courant __» __par sms. _Ben tu m'avais pas posé la question.

- Et pourquoi tu sais pas ?

- Ben euh j'ai pas demandé et euh j'aime bien bricoler mais monter et démonter des caisses c'est pas mon truc…

**T**

Je sens monter la migraine.

**T**

- Dans ta situation on prend ce qu'on te donne !

- Dans ma 'situation', on essaie de bosser dans un truc qui correspond grosso-modo à ce qu'on fait, quoi. Et quand ça marche pas, on essaie de faire un truc qui nous correspond tout court. C'est pas parce qu'on doit se recycler qu'on doit nous traiter comme des merdes.

**T**

Hélène Maxwell.

Passe-temps : Mamma à l'italienne made in France.

Profession : chieuse hystérique inquiète qui stresse.

Sorcière à mi-temps.

Si Œdipe l'avait pour mère, ce complexe à la con n'existerait pas.

Le chat me lâche honteusement et je m'assieds sur le canap'.

Putain, je m'assois trop au milieu, y a l'empreinte de mon cul. Et même si je me mets au bord, je glisse au centre.

Et pour se relever, c'est l'enfer. Ce qui lui a valu le surnom de pouf-napé. Aussi profond qu'un pouf, le dossier en plus. Même si quand je suis pas là, c'est clairement le Chat-napé.

Le noir ça cache rien, surtout pas l'usure ou les griffes de Row' sale bête.

'reusement que c'est propre.

**T**

- Drew, je n'ai pas… enfin, je m'inquiète tu sais. Avec la crise…

- I know mum. I'll find a way…

- Mais comment ? T'as pas de qualification !

- Euh mon diplôme t'en fais quoi ?

- Là ton diplôme t'en fais rien du tout ! Quand il a l'opportunité de faire autre chose, Monsieur la joue select ! Si t'avais plus qu'un chat à nourrir tu serais peut-être moins regardant ?

**T**

Depuis que je lui ai changé ses croquettes « 3 étoiles » pour le « 1rst class » (www. 1er prix .com), Row' boude.

Il boude, l'ingrat. Mais en attendant il a pas maigri. Comme quoi.

Ma mère peut castrer un cheval rien qu'en le regardant.

Imaginez quand elle parle à un être humain.

**T**

- Tu veux pas que j'aille jongler sur Mars ? Avec un salaire hyper charter parce que je débute ? Tu veux que je perde de la thune à aller bosser à l'autre bout du pays juste pour gonfler des stats ? Tu vas me payer l'abonnement aussi ?

- Tu es jeune ! Tu veux tout trop vite !

- Et mon loyer il va rajeunir ? Tu crois que repartir de zéro c'est évident ? You think it's that easy ?

- Y a pire qu'un garage ! T'as peur du cambouis ou quoi ?

- … Non mais ton reality check tu te le gardes. Aux dernières nouvelles t'es caissière à Miniprix qui n'embauche PAS et c'est moi qui suis dans la merde. Est-ce que, dans ta grande bonté, tu me donnes l'autorisation de choisir la formation que je vais me taper pour me sortir de ce f…reaking bourbier ?

- Tu serais foutu de choisir *encore* une voie de garage !

**T**

En période de chômage je constate que ma mère a une mémoire sélective.

En période de chômage je constate que j'ai de la patience…

**T**

- T'as jamais vraiment été open sur mes choix mais ma voie de garage nous a bien aidé à vivre toutes ces années.

- Oui bon ben, faut passer à autre chose. Mettons que l'auto soit pas ton truc. Pourquoi 't'épouserais pas une carrière dans le bâtiment, où ils embaucheraient à tour de bras s'ils recevaient plus de candidatures ?

- _Il faut supprimer la télé aux esprits faibles. _Maman, épouser une pierre, je laisse ça à mon père.

- … Druon !

**T**

… Ou pas.

**T**

- Oops ?

- Me parler du remariage de ce rustre… avec cette garce sans vertu ni pudeur !

- Euh maman ? La pierre, c'est toi. C'est ni Papa, ni Hilde qui me saoulent avec mon chômage.

- C'est une bimbo d'à peine ton âge ! Animatrice commerciale au Minip', ce culot ! Je la vois tous les jours !

- Comme tu l'as dit, mummy, il faut passer à autre chose. Water under the bridge…

- Et poussière sous le tapis, aussi ?

- Oh, tu m'appelles pour te plaindre ou me remonter le moral ? Ou plutôt me l'anéantir à coup de parpaing.

- Je peux difficilement remonter le moral d'une mule. Tu refuses systématiquement de travailler dans des secteurs qui embauchent ! Du temps de la guerre…

- Quoi, t'es si vieille ?

**T**

Un ange passe. Et ce n'est pas un ancien dyslexique.

**T**

- … J'ai connu…

- Yeah?

- La Guerre du Golfe…

- Ouais à la maison avec un biberon et un gosse de 4 mois. T'as connu la guerre à la télé so quit the bullshit.

- Comment tu parles à ta mère ?

- Look who's talking.

- Vous les jeunes vous attendez que ça vous tombe tout cuit dans le bec.

- ... Right now, ce qui me tombe tout cuit dessus c'est de la fiente, okay ?

**T**

Depuis que mon père s'est fait la belle (au sens propre), ma mère se prend pour ma femme et en même temps elle croit que j'ai 8 ans.

J'ai fait ma BA je lui ai parlé plus de 5 minutes.

Ça me gave.

**T**

- Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ?

**T**

Ça, ça veut dire « raccroche pas »

Me connaît bien…

Quand je switche trop souvent en anglais, elle sait que ça me gave.

Franco-Américain ? Parce que je le vaux bien.

Pour elle « prendre la tête » c'est « se serrer les coudes »

**T**

**- **C'est pas une excuse. T'as dû rédiger la Loi de l'Emmerdement Maximum.

- Je suis pas parfaite mais je veux que ton bien. Alors oui, je te pousse.

- Je dirais pas « pousser », mummy.

- Faut pas pousser, Drew. Je reste ta mère.

- On va dire ça comme ça.

- On c'est des cons s'ils n'écoutent pas la voix de la raison.

- Hm hm.

**T**

Certains diraient qu'on a un drôle de mode de communication.

Le silence millésimé ma mère connaît pas.

Petit quand elle m'engueulait je lui demandais toujours si on pouvait jouer au roi du silence.

Curieusement elle perdait systématiquement.

Quand ma mère se tait, je suis sûr que pendant ce temps, y a la paix dans le monde.

**T**

- …

- …

- …

- Alors…

- Hm ?

**T**

La guerre s'arrête pas longtemps. C'est pour ça qu'on kiffe la paix.

**T**

- Tu vas y réfléchir ?

- A quoi ?

- Chantier ?

- …

- Garagiste ?

- …

- Alors ?

- Je…

**T**

**T**

**« Fin du Flashback »**

**T**

Elle m'a lessivé.

Même Row' m'a fait une léchouille et pas que pour ses mauvaises croquettes.

Quand vous parlez à votre mère stressante/stressée trop longtemps, vous souffrez automatiquement du syndrome Moïse : vous allez à la montagne, vous êtes barbu et brun, vous redescendez vous avez une grosse pierre et des cheveux blancs.

Vous redescendez sur terre aussi. A un moment donné faut arrêter de tortiller du cul pour chier droit.

Et le standardiste, pas dupe.

**T**

- Rien ? Je vois… Alors la mine de chaussette c'est naturel, ne trahit en rien tes conflits intérieurs. Dommage, on est en rupture de BB cream bio Winn'Make Up spécial peau acnéique.

- _Et tu le vois mon poing dans ta gueule, aussi._

- Ah, il reprend des couleurs. Tant mieux, les clients n'aiment pas les fantômes.

**T**

Puis il me zappe, décroche le téléphone et…

**T**

- C'est moi. Il est revenu.

- Chuis pas un clown.

**T**

Il esquisse un sourire surpris avant de se reprendre.

Je crois qu'on a Stephen King en commun et…

Et merde, j'ai encore parlé tout haut. Ça va me perdre à ce rythme.

Je m'attendais à voir Voix Magnifique.

J'ai vu arriver mon boss… habillé comme moi, sauf que son jeans est brut et que sa chemise vaut 5x ma vie.

Il me tend la main.

**T**

- Bonjour Monsieur.

- Duo, à l'heure, c'est bien. Tu viens de me sauver d'une réunion d'administration baaarbante.

- … _*sourire, c'est censé être drôle*_

- Et appelle-moi Quatre, Monsieur me donne l'impression d'être mon père. Et je ne suis pas très « daddy », même si la moustache de Freddie Mercury était séduisante, je me vois mal avec la même.

- Okay. _Toi tu seras monsieur jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive._

- Bien. Allons dans mon bureau.

* * *

><p><strong>Bureau de Quatre Winner, 10h00<strong>

**T**

On prend un ascenseur qui n'a pas une musique de merde mais hélas, des chutes d'eau et des cuis-cuis.

L'ascenseur dépayse avec son côté nature, pierre et petits oiseaux, et j'ai envie de pisser.

On arrive dans un loft qui fait office de bureau décoré comme chez Ikébé.

Blanc, bois, design. Asepti-beau. Boring.

A quoi ça sert d'avoir un bureau aussi personnel qu'une entrée ?

Ah, y a quand même un truc personnel, un mini golf… avec de la vraie pelouse.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Wow' c'est haut. Et y a une peinture.

A la place d'une araignée au plafond, il a un homme nu.

Elle est bien gaulée cette araignée même si c'est artistique.

Me rappelle quelqu'un.

Il me désigne un siège qui ressemble à ceux qu'on trouve sur les plateaux de tournage.

Lui par contre a un fauteuil qui ressemble cruellement à ceux de l'espace-détente.

**T**

- …

- Je n'ai entendu et vu que du bien de toi, hormis ce repoussoir mortifère qui te sert de photo de CV.

- Euh merci. _Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir ta gueule._

- Comme je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te parler personnellement, je préfère le faire rapidement ici et clarifier les points qui te sembleraient obscurs pour que ton contrat se déroule dans les meilleures conditions possibles.

- Ok. _Ne pas ronquer, ne pas ronquer, ne pas ronquer..._

_**T**_

Il me cloue du regard.

C'est comme se prendre une vague du pacifique en plein visage.

Enfin, comme regarder un gif animé du pacifique.

_**T**_

- Tu as une présence de dingue. Tu es magnétique.

- Euh… _moi me retrouver sur mon frigo façon carte de France de cordons-bleus, ça va pas le faire. Et puis_ _tu t'es regardé et c'est ça le super entretien qui fait peur avec le regard super sérieux ? Détends-toi papy, tu titilles des vieilles ! _Merci.

- T'as jamais pensé à faire des photos ? Voire du mannequinat ?

- _Non mais on va quitter le bullshit. _Non. Jusqu'à il y a 10 secondes j'étais heureux de penser que je n'avais pas la virilité d'un mec de 12 ans.

- Et la perspective de gagner…

- J'ai pas le temps de courir les castings _à la con _même si j'ai de grandes jambes. Et puis, être cintre professionnel c'est une vocation.

- J'ai été un cintre dans une autre vie.

**T**

Et le boss éclate de rire.

ET MERDE.

**T**

- Sans vous manquer de respect.

- …

**T**

Le B.A BA de l'entretien c'est de sauter sur les occasions discrètement.

Voir les points communs pour se mettre en avant.

Mais faut savoir le faire sinon c'est ballot.

Rah c'est dur.

Réfléchissons, rattrapons ma grande gueule.

J'ai jamais été mannequin de ma vie.

Mais qui dit mannequin, dit défilé.

Qui dit défilé dit créateur.

Qui dit défilé dit fringues.

Et qui dit fringues dit…

**T**

- Par contre euh j'adore entretenir les beaux vêtements. Ici j'ai vu des étoffes de fous furieux et…

- J'ai dit que je créerai le poste et je le ferai, Duo. En revanche je doute que tu aies le temps pour. En tous cas dans les premiers temps.

- ?

**T**

Ce type a des yeux turquoise.

Ce type a des yeux qui tuent comme les requins du pacifique.

Mais il va pas me la faire à l'envers.

Il me prend pour un con ou quoi ?

Il me sourit.

**T**

- Tes CV et attitude indiquent un tempérament travailleur, ou en tous cas, déterminé à faire de son mieux pour exercer un métier plus difficile et moins bien rémunéré. C'est louable. Mais il va falloir faire la part des choses.

- …

- Ta formation sera intensive. Tu dois être parfait avant de faire mumuse.

- C'est un METIER !

- Pour toi, oui. Pour nous c'est un passe-temps. On ne crée ce poste - pardon, ce pôle-loisir - que parce qu'on veut t'essayer.

- Je ne suis pas une chaussette !

**T**

Le standardiste m'a saoulé.

Calme, calme, calme.

Je vais aller faire une formation dans le BTP, mommy.

Et je vais enterrer ce type sur le chantier.

**T**

- Tu as vraiment une mine de chaussette. Il faut dormir la nuit.

- Extra long mommy talk yesterday night why thank you..

- Oh là. Il te faut un thermos de bon café et des butter biscuits.

**T**

Il tend la main et enclenche sa machine 'what for' noire qui doit coûter une fois ma vie.

Ah, c'est pas une What For. C'est une Winn' issimo.

... ils sont partout.

Le mec a une machine à café dans son bureau…

Le mec a une surface de travail tellement grande qu'il peut y placer une machine à café et 4 tasses rectangulaires.

Et sortir de son tiroir un paquet de biscuits tous frais.

L'odeur qui se dégage est juste magique.

Il nous sert.

**T**

- Merci _crunch crunch munch munch crunch miam miam quoi j'ai pas mangé ce matin ? _

- Très bien. Parlons sérieusement…

**T**

Sérieusement.

Cte blague.

La buanderie est mon bureau jusqu'à ce que je « devienne raisonnable »

Il tolère mon loisir parce qu'un certain - Dr Zen, pseudo spécialiste en développement personnel aurait dit que pour moi, « le repassage représentait une sorte de sas de décompression ».

« Un peu comme une femme enceinte qui a des envies de ménage »

A ce moment précis je me suis senti enceint d'un bazooka prêt à l'emploi.

Lui laisser ou ne pas lui laisser de dents, telle est la question que je vais pas me poser longtemps.

Et vu que le repassage est un loisir… j'ai pas le droit d'en avoir un autre.

Je suis donc interdit de SPA. Parce que ouais, y a un SPA. Je dois choisir entre le repassage ou le SPA.

« Maman je suis employé de Pressing dans une grande boîte »

« Mommy, je chauffe les couguars »

Choix tout trouvé puisqu'on me l'impose.

Ah oui et le boss adore mon accent. Je sens que je vais m'énerver souvent…

* * *

><p><strong>Devant le Bureau de Trowa, même jour, 10h10<strong>

**T**

- Entrez !

**T**

Un Ikébé feng-shui parce que tout est au même endroit que celui du boss.

Ah, sauf qu'à la place du mini golf, il y a un tapis de course.

Pas de mec nu au plafond par contre. His loss.

Et euh Trowa est torse nu…

Et en short de sport échancré gris, ajusté et pas moulant…

Et en basket noires…

En train de faire son footing.

Shake it baby !

**T**

- Bonjour Duo, tu t'es perdu ou c'est Quatre qui t'envois ?

- _J'ai fait 2 mètres. _2e solution.

- Félicitations. Tu signes là.

**T**

Il pointe du doigt son bureau identique à celui du boss tout en continuant à courir.

Quelle foulée.

Pourquoi avoir un mec nu au plafond quand on en a un à côté ?

**T**

- Non.

- Non ?

**T**

Ça l'empêche pas de continuer.

**T**

- Oui, non. En placer une avec le big boss c'est difficile. Mais je préfère voir mon emploi du temps avant de signer, si ça vous dérange pas. Mais je peux repasser plus tard si vous voulez.

- Non ça ira, je ne vais quand même pas arrêter mon cardio pour tes yeux incroyables. Là sur ta droite, tu as ton planning. Donne-moi 10 secondes pour qu'on le voit ensemble.

- …

**T**

Hyper perfectionnée sa machine.

Ecran tactile et tout sur lequel il tapote.

Non mais le mec peut regarder les cours de la bourse en joggant quoi.

Et moi je le regarde courir.

**T**

- Voilà. Alors c'est 10h00-18h00 pendant ta formation, avec une pause-déjeuner de 1h00 à 12h30.

- Et pour la soirée Valentine ?

- 23h00-8h00. Avec 3 pauses.

- Okay.

- De dans 10 minutes au 18 janvier inclus, tu prends des cours de coug-versation avec Wu Fei.

- Hein ?

- Des cours de conversation avec des couguars.

- Non, pas ça. Wu Fei c'est bien le type de l'accueil ? Un gamin de 18 ans va m'apprendre à parler le couguar ? You kiddin' ?

- Tu vas en avoir 22, tu sais le parler ?

- …

- Vu que tu trouves quelque chose à redire, je ne doute pas que tu maîtrises ce sujet.

- …

**T**

Quelle foulée.

Et en plus il transpire sexy…

Ces épaules !

Ces pecs !

Ces abdos !

Ses cuisses !

Sa b…

**T**

- Si tes premiers cours se passent correctement, sans séance de rattrapage, du 19 au 25 janvier inclus, coug-séduction avec Dorothy.

**T**

…ouche !

Hein ?

**T**

- Mais c'est une MILF !

- C'est ce qui se rapproche le plus d'une couguar ici. Il est hors de question qu'on te fasse tester sur un modèle original avant que tu ne sois prêt. A moins que tu ne sois pressé de te confronter à la bête.

- _Si c'est toi_…

- Du 26 janvier au 9 février inclus, leçons de coug-fight avec Mr Loverman himself. Il en profitera pour prendre les mesures pour tes costumes.

- Pourquoi ?

- Le 14 février tombe un mardi et jusqu'à preuve du contraire ce n'est pas un jour férié. La soirée Valentine se faisant le 10, tu dois être opérationnel.

- Non. Pourquoi il prendrait mes mesures. Je connais ma taille.

- Non, tu crois la connaître.

**T**

…

**T**

- Vous avez dit que mes vêtements étaient impec' !

- Oui. Mais entre impec et parfait, il y a une marge.

- Il est encore vivant le costume d'hier ?

- Il… hum… a été remis à une association caritative.

- …

- Bref. Ta période d'essai dure 1 mois à compter d'aujourd'hui et se terminera le samedi 10 février.

- Le jour de la soirée…

- Exactement.

- Ce qui veut dire que si je me loupe.

- Ou si tu ne souhaites pas rester…

- Ok.

**T**

Deux trois manip's et il accélère sans broncher.

Fractionné.

Il me donne trop envie de me remettre au sport.

Pourtant les châtain-roux c'est pas mon type. Mais c'est pas être difficile que de pas être attiré.

C'est être moine. La castration maternelle est heureusement réversible.

**T**

- Mais si ça marche, tu pourras être un Mr Valentine permanent. Si ça marche modérément tu pourras être un Mr Valentine occasionnel, pour des évènements particuliers, anniversaire…

- …

- Et si ça ne marche pas du tout, nous garderons ton CV et 'nous permettrons de te contacter si un poste correspondant à tes compétences se libérait au sein de notre structure'.

- … Avec votre pied au cul ?

- J'espère sincèrement qu'on va te garder.

- …

**T**

Hmm that guy.

Ce sourire…

Ces yeux…

**T**

- Oui, tu l'as dit tout haut, Duo. Et avant que tu n'ailles à tes premiers cours, signe la déclaration.

- Oh pardon, okay.

- …

- …

- …

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je lis.

- La déclaration préalable à l'embauche ce n'est pas une encyclopédie non plus.

- Et le préservatif c'est sûr à 100%. La preuve, je suis là.

- …

- Merci.

**T**

Je l'ai laissé finir son sport.

Je suis parti le plus lentement possible.

Je voulais surtout pas louper sa descente de boisson énergétique à gros goulots.

Life's good so far.

* * *

><p><strong>Hall, même jour, 10h30<strong>

**T**

D'après mon emploi du temps, les cours de coug-versation s'effectuent à l'espace-détente.

Apparemment, parce qu'on ne peut pas empêcher le Minot-dardiste d'être au standard.

Ce qui est chiant c'est que le cours s'interrompt chaque fois que quelqu'un vient.

Ce qui est génial c'est que le cours s'interrompt chaque fois que quelqu'un vient.

Du coup il reprend son air de pingouin pincé. Mahaha.

Mes fesses sont sur le fauteuil et bordel c'est vraiment pas comme le pouf-napé.

Row' l'aimerait.

**T**

- Avant de commencer, on va gagner du temps. Je parais à peine plus âgé que je ne le suis. De ce fait, j'ai eu l'occasion de me faire aborder par ces femmes-fauves, ces sauvages parfois sophistiquées, toujours déterminées. J'ai pu les étudier, raison pour laquelle je suis devant toi. Donc si tu veux rire bêtement c'est maintenant. Si tu ris maintenant, c'est la porte.

- …

- Je vois que nous sommes d'accord. Il te faut des bases. Tu ne peux pas faire de natation synchronisée sans savoir nager.

- _Je rame…_

- Ces 6 jours de cours seront théoriques, histoire et évolution des couguars en général, connaissance de leur milieu, leur désir. Une première mise en pratique s'effectuera avec Dorothy. Puis tu auras un retour d'expérience spécifique avec Yuy, que tu saches précisément comment te comporter avec les femmes de notre club.

- Qui ?

- Yuy. Heero Yuy. Mr Loverman.

- ...

- Bien, commençons.

**T**

A la fin de l'histoire des couguars j'avais le syndrome Moïse.

A la fin du cours j'ai dû repasser en heures sup' – enfin, en loisir sup' – non rémunéré.

M'en fous. La buanderie en mode ikébé est au sous-sol. Curieusement peeersonne n'y passe.

Le pied.

**T**

**Espace Détente quelques jours plus tard, 16 janvier 2012, 10h45**

**T**

Pas encore de dress code, suis là en touriste, basket propres, jeans-chemise. Cette fois elle est noire.

Je faisais apparemment pitié avec mon calepin.

On m'a filé un Winn Pad « entièrement créé avec du matériel recyclé » pour mes cours et on a clipsé un clavier parce que prendre des notes sur un clavier tactile…

Aujourd'hui Standardiste porte une tunique noire à col Mao et des lunettes rectangulaires sur le nez.

Il a une petite queue de cheval. Trop envie de lui tirer la couette quand il prend ses grands airs.

Il est débout, je suis assis, concentré.

**T**

- … Les couguars aiment les mecs jeunes mais pas trop, intelligents mais pas trop, fun mais pas trop, dragueurs mais pas trop, entreprenants mais pas trop, séduisants…

- mais pas trop ?

- Non, suis un peu. Séduisants, mais pas intimidants.

- OK. Et qu'est-ce que je leur dis ?

- Rien. Tu es souriant mais pas trop. Tu leur fais remarquer que tu les as remarqué mais pas trop. Tu leur donnes l'impression qu'elles sont uniques…

- Mais pas trop ?

**T**

Il me regarde comme si j'étais l'homme le plus con de la terre.

**T**

- Non. Uniques, tout court. Comme une salle de concert. Si tu as l'impression que le crooner chante pour toute la salle et pas seulement pour toi, c'est un loser.

- Et tu as cette certitude parce que ?

- Je suis un chanteur raté.

- …

**T**

Hein ? Si je m'attendais à ça…

Il hausse les épaules.

**T**

- Ma voie était toute tracée, c'était soit les études, soit le restau familial. J'ai donc arrêté l'école il y a 2 ans pour vivre ma passion.

- ?

- J'ai fait un casting de télé réalité pour être dans une émission « The Choice ». Le jury devait choisir le nouveau crooner, celui qui ferait craquer les filles avec sa voix soul.

- Et ?

- Le jury m'a répondu que j'avais toute ma place dans un boys band parce que je ferais un merveilleux chanteur de playback. Indigné je suis allé chercher un peu de soutien auprès de mes amis, de ma famille.

- Et tu l'as eu ?

**T**

Oui je tutoie Fei.

Il a de la classe, de la présence, il est beau comme un camion, il est culturé…

Mais c'est un minot.

**T**

- … Ils ont envoyé une lettre de remerciement aux producteurs, à la chaîne, au jury…

- …

- J'étais déçu, blessé, humilié. Sur bouille-book j'avais plein de fans, je ne comprenais pas le jury. J'étais décidé à ne jamais revisionner mon casting. Mais j'ai fini par le faire. Et franchement…

- … pathétique ?

**T**

Il renifle.

**T**

- Avant-gardiste, peut-être. Je te passerai un mp3, tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

- Okay… _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON _mais le seul art que je maîtrise c'est le repassage, donc mon avis…

- Ce sont les gens comme toi qui achètent.

- Ou qui piratent.

- Tu me diras si mon talent est piratable, alors.

- … _J'aurais essayé._

- Et donc après cette erreur de casting, j'ai décidé de me remettre en question. Je suis allé au plus profond de mon être et…

- T'en es revenu ?

**T**

Gnéhéhé.

Moucher un minot c'est juste jouissif.

**T**

- et j'ai décidé de partager mon expérience de Bouille-Bookeur déçu et de faire une formation diplômante pour être coach en développement personnel spécialisé dans le traumatisme du casting raté.

- Une thérapie lucrative.

- Un jeune qui parle aux jeunes… consultation financée par ses parents. *sourire*

- Mais pourquoi t'es là ?

- Parce que j'ai un goût très sûr. Que je suis ambitieux et que je présente bien.

- Et ?

- Et Trowa mange souvent des bô-boun chez nous. Ma mère et lui ont discuté, elle lui a demandé ce qui l'amenait, il a dit qu'il cherchait une jolie plante d'intérieur. Ma mère a dit qu'elle avait un Wu Fei de location. Ça a fait rire Trowa qui avait éventuellement besoin de quelqu'un à l'accueil. Ça a soulagé mes parents que j'ai une paye et un but. Et me voilà.

- …

**T**

Quand ils disent atypique ici c'est pas une blague, quoi.

**T**

- J'ai pris mon mal en patience et attendu, attendu, attendu… mes 18 ans. Du coup je peux ENFIN m'occuper des soirées MILFs. Le rêve pour des mecs de mon âge.

- Et tes parents ils savent ?

- Tes parents savent que t'es ambianceur ?

- …Tu partages ton expérience… mais tes parents sont tes amis sur bouille-book ?

- Non imbécile. J'officie en tant que Dr Zen.

**T**

Et la lumière fut.

**T**

- Tu es Dr Zen ? C'est à cause de toi que je peux pas aller au SPA ?

- Ecoute, Quatre est chef d'entreprise, pas membre du Winn Centre Aéré. C'est toi qui as un problème existentiel avec ton statut, on fait avec mais on n'a pas à le subir. Je peux t'aider à faire un travail sur toi-même, moyennant finances.

- Tu le veux mon bazooka !

- Hmm je ne suis pas gay.

**T**

…

**T**

- Tiens, bouille-like moi ! Sur mon Bouille-book officiel, je transmets mes valeurs à mes fans. Je leur dis que je redécouvre chaque jour l'humilité à l'accueil – où je suis transparent -. Je canalise mon énergie en apprenant le taï-chi aux MILFs. *air lubrique* Et de temps en temps je me défoule au kara…

- té ?

**T**

Il secoue la tête.

**T**

- Non. Karaoké. Chanteur raté mais chanteur dans l'âme.

- …

- Les couguars sont trop vieilles pour se prendre la tête, elles prennent, elles jettent. De temps en temps elles ont des coups de cœur et se comportent comme des MILFs débutantes. Une couguar qui se marie, par exemple. Une ineptie.

- Ah…

- Les MILFs sont encore à un âge intermédiaire où elles veulent plus plaire que séduire.

- …

- Tu ne prends pas de notes.

- ?

- C'est un cours. Et nous avons beaucoup, beaucoup de travail.

- Et je vais beaucoup, beaucoup repasser.

- Tes leçons ?

- …

**T**

Je le hais, me vengerai.

**T**

**T**

Un truc que j'ai appris en passant du temps avec lui : il prend les gens de haut, il est horrible, il le cache super bien.

Mais il est adorable. Et ça l'agace un peu qu'on le découvre, ça le discrédite. Etre jeune et adorable c'est pas signe de sérieux. C'est con.

Je sais, je le vis.

Il me laisse des espaces repassage (ou ptet que pendant que je repasse, il va au SPA)

Le doute m'assaille.

Même si je m'entends bien avec Dr Zen, je m'arrange pour voir personne en dehors de mon prof du moment.

Pas d'attache des fois que je reste pas.

Je mange un sandwich WinnFresh 'préparé sous mes yeux'… par le distributeur et je potasse.

En quelques jours le Standardiste Dr Zen relou était devenu 'Fei.

* * *

><p><strong>Bureau de Dorothy, 19 janvier 2012, 10h00<strong>

**T**

Bordel c'est la semaine MILF.

Je m'étais habitué à 'Fei, là on attaque les choses sérieuses.

Les cours de coug-séduction s'effectuent dans le bureau de Dorothy.

Le bureau de Dorothy n'est pas ikébé.

Madame MILF l'appelle « le boudoir »

Des voilures blanches, du velours rouge, quelques pétales de rose, un bureau en forme de cœur entouré de love seats rouges que mes fesses apprécient à leur juste valeur.

Et euh dans le coin euh ce qui ressemble furieusement à un jacuzzi, qui me rappelle que j'ai même pas le droit d'aller au SPA.

Perchée sur des talon-aiguille rouges, jupe-crayon noire sous le genou, chemise blanche ajustée ouverte à une larme d'un décolleté de malade…

Et ce chignon genre négligé, lunettes carrées xxl noires… et cette bouche complètement raccord avec ses ongles et ses shoes…

Je vais lui sauter dessus.

Ah mais non, c'est une MILF. Un peu trop vieille pour moi.

Quoique si elle se penche encore un peu…

Elle glisse son index sous mon visage.

**T**

- Mettons-nous en situation. Salue-moi comme si j'étais une couguar.

- Bonjour madame.

- …

- Bah quoi, je suis poli !

- C'est Wu Fei qui t'a appris ça ?

- No, I…

**T**

Ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas switché en anglais.

Je rougis.

En fait je parle à son décolleté.

'Fei il m'a pas appris ça.

Il faut que j'aille repasser ou je vais me pisser dessus.

Elle sourit genre pas dupe.

Genre flattée.

**T**

- Si parler très près te fait cet effet… il va falloir apprendre à te maîtriser. Parce les couguars voudront te toucher. Et si c'est au-dessus de la ceinture... tu ne pourras pas refuser. Sauf si elles te molestent, bien entendu. Mais tu verras ça au coug-fight.

- Non mais ça va. Je kiffe pas les vieilles mais je suis pas une femmelette !

- Bien. Gaffe à ton langage quand tu t'adresses à ellse, jeune homme.

- Yes Maam'

- So sexy ton accent… Ok, mettons que tu sois long à la détente. Ne m'appelle pas madame, on dirait ma mère.

- …

- Bon, donne-moi envie de t'approcher. Fais la plante verte spirituelle.

- Sorry?

**T**

Elle lève les yeux au ciel.

**T**

- Wu Fei a dû te dire, en substance : « les couguars aiment les mecs jeunes mais pas trop, intelligents mais pas trop, fun mais pas trop, dragueurs mais pas trop, entreprenants mais pas trop, séduisants, mais pas intimidant » Que tu dois leur faire remarquer que tu les as remarqué, mais pas trop »

- Oui…

- Ca se résume à faire la plante verte spirituelle. Faire la plante verte, en essayant d'avoir l'air le moins cruche possible.

**T**

…

**T**

- Ok… Comment on fait la plante verte spirituelle ?

- Tu vois les mannequins qui se la jouent ingénus ? Moue boudeuse, regard de lapin ? Tu fais pareil. Mais sois naturel.

- …

- Non, là t'as l'air d'avoir peur.

- … _Mais j'ai peur !_

- Non, là t'as l'air exaspéré.

- …

**T**

What the fuck?

**T**

- Non, là t'as l'air blasé. T'as un regard terrible, tu sais. Terriblement séduisant. Mais les couguars doivent lire un peu de désir dans tes yeux. Les mecs inaccessibles c'est comme de la viande morte pour les félins : aucun intérêt.

- Un mannequin-plante verte spirituelle ça a l'air accessible ?

- Donne-moi envie de t'approcher sans trop en faire.

**T**

Et là elle me fait un appel de langue.

Je veux ma maman.

… err no.

**T**

- …

- Okay, tu transpires à grosses gouttes là. Va repasser 1 petite heure. Tu te sentiras mieux après et on attaquera.

**T**

Ah ouais après j'étais mieux.

Sauf que quand Dorothy est venue me chercher…

Ben, les cours étaient finis.

Elle a dit qu'elle essaierait de ne pas trop empiéter sur ceux de 'Heero'…

…

* * *

><p><strong>26 janvier 2012, 11h30<strong>

**T**

15 jours que j'y suis.

Bordel c'est dur mais je commence à m'y habituer.

Dès que je stresse trop, je prends de l'amidon, je file à ma pièce et roule.

Retrouver mes marques et tout et tout. Mais je peux pas trop abuser alors il me reste un fond de stress.

C'est clairement pas mon truc et ça le sera jamais. Mais j'ai clairement affaire à des pros et pas des proxos.

Du coup, ça me soulage.

**T**

- Mettons-nous en situation.

**T**

Dans sa mini robe-pull noire au décolleté inexistant que mon chat aurait kiffé la matière, avec une queue de cheval haute, avec ses bottines à talon aiguille, on croirait qu'elle essaie de me mettre le grappin dessus.

Que nenni, cette femme est une pro et elle fait peur.

Je lui fais un sourire gentil, mine de rien elle est chouette cette MILF.

Elle s'approche de moi et pose sa main sur mon épaule.

**T**

- Bonjour, toi, je t'avais jamais vu.

- Hi!

- Tu t'appelles comment ?

- Duo.

- Tu veux danser, Duo ?

- J'y arriverais pas.

**T**

Non j'y arriverais pas. Justement parce que je me mets en situation.

Je vais me défenestrer.

Je peux pas dire oui à une couguar alors qu'on n'a pas le droit de refuser une danse.

**T**

- Je te fais de l'effet, Duo ?

- I need a drink…

**T**

Esquive, ton univers pitoyaaable.

Je pourrais pas repasser « en situation »

**T**

- J'peux t'en payer 10, Duo.

- Thanks, beautiful.

- Ben voilà ! Tu es parfait ! Tu fais de la conversation bateau un art ! Tu maquilles ton dégoût avec du bagout. C'est génial. T'as qu'à faire la même chose en vrai et tu nous rapporteras une fortune !

- _? _Euh, Merci.

- Heero pourra prendre tes mesures.

- Mais je connais ma taille, bordel !

**T**

Elle sourit de ses 54 dents.

Caresse mes lèvres de son index.

**T**

- Dans une autre vie, Heero était tailleur-couturier et c'était le meilleur dans sa catégorie.

- Moi je l'aurais plutôt vu mannequin…

- Ah oui ? Mais non, il les habillait. Il s'est fait virer parce qu'il a refusé les avances d'un client important. Et comme la maison dans laquelle travaillait Heero habillait Quatre et qu'ils étaient amis, eh bien il l'a engagé.

- Mais c'est du harcèlement sexuel ! Il aurait pu rester et se battre !

**T**

Elle secoue la tête.

**T**

- Disons que Heero avait un peu brisé la mâchoire de son ancien client. Du coup il a négocié son licenciement à l'amiable.

- … Tu veux dire que le client - et le patron ou partenaire de Heero - ont négocié de repartir sur leurs deux jambes ?

- Tu comprends très vite.

- Eh euh si je veux pas y aller ?

- Du genre ne pas terminer ta période d'essai ?

- Ouais.

- Tu vas pas draguer Heero ?

- NON ! JAMAIS ! Vous avez tous l'air de mannequin, sauf toi qui est trop vieille !

- Alors le problème ne se pose pas.

**T**

Y a des sabres dans ses yeux.

Elle va me tuer.

Changeons de sujet, changeons de sujet, changeons de sujet.

**T**

- Ya vraiment de tout ici ! Des anciens couturiers ou mannequin, des refoulés de casting… et toi ?

- Moi ? J'étais prof de chant. Le professeur particulier de Wu Fei depuis qu'il a foiré son casting.

- Hein ? Mais je l'ai écouté chanter ? Il est NUL ! Il a la voix d'une machine à laver ! Il a une vraie présence mais c'est tout quoi !

- Oui, je sais. Et encore c'était pire. Mais il fallait bien qu'il reste suffisamment mauvais pour continuer à prendre des cours…

- …

**T**

Oh la, la...

la MILF !

**T**

- Quand j'ai vu ce jeune loup de 16 ans… quand j'ai vu son regard sur moi et celui que je portais sur lui… j'ai su que j'étais une MILF. Et maintenant qu'il est majeur, je m'en donne à cœur joie.

- …

- Il ne sait peut-être pas chanter. Mais il sait crier. Maintenant que je n'ai plus besoin d'excuse peut-être ferais-je quelque chose de sa voix. Mais tu es en retard, file.

- En retard ?

- Le dernier cours était censé être hier. Heero ne sera pas content.

- _Pression... mais bon j'ai fait le plus dur, je connais la théorie couguar par coeur ! Je peux apprendre sans avoir envie de me pendre._

* * *

><p><strong>Devant le Bureau de Heero Mr Loverman Yuy<strong>

**T**

Je frappe.

**T**

- Hn.

**T**

Je refrappe.

**T**

- Hnnn…

**T**

Je re-refrappe.

**T**

- HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHNNN !

**T**

Soit y a quelqu'un avec une boule rouge à la bouche à la pulp fiction. Mais il manque la musique jazzy et Bruce Willis.

Soit ce murmure de goret atrophié veut dire « entrez »

Alors j'entre.

**T**

- …

**T**

Le cours de coug-fight, je m'attendais à le faire dans une salle de sport.

Et en fait j'entre dans un énième bureau ikébé.

Vide en plus.

Mais y a des soupirs.

**T**

- Hnn…

**T**

Des respirations entrecoupées.

Comme quelqu'un qui fait un effort.

Ou quelqu'un qui jouerait à air squash puisque j'entends pas la balle.

Je regarde à droite. Rien.

**T**

- Hn…

**T**

Je regarde à gauche, un peu plus haut…

Et je vois une barre métallique et un mec torse nu qui fait des tractions à deux mains.

Il remonte son corps à la force de ses bras, les jambes parfaitement alignées.

Il a fait un saut de ninja pour atteindre la barre ou il a pris l'escabeau de la lose.

On pourrait casser des briques sur ses abdos mais ça serait dommage pour la brique.

La musculature est nerveuse, on a grave envie de toucher.

Il monte.

Il descend.

Il monte.

Il descend.

Il monte…

Il descend.

Il alterne cette fois, soulever son corps à la force d'un bras.

Le gauche.

Le droit.

Il monte.

Il descend.

Oh bordel...

**T**

- Mieux vaut tard que jamais.

**T**

A deux bras.

Il descend.

Il monte.

Il descend.

Il regardait le plafond en faisant ses tractions.

Là, il me regarde.

Faut que je lui réponde.

Holy shit.

**T**

- Dorothy a tenu à ce que je m'entraîne longtemps.

- Elle s'est fait plaisir. Elle a un peu empiété sur mon jour. Mais qu'importe.

- …

- …

- …

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

- …

**T**

Il monte.

Il descend.

Il monte.

Il descend.

Ah, ses pieds touchent le sol et il va prendre une serviette avant de s'approcher de moi.

Il y a une de ces chaleurs qui irradie de son corps…

Mais comment il fait pour faire du sport sans puer ?

Et je l'observe. J'adore son fut d'entrainement. Mais y a un W dessus. Et je commence à en avoir marre de voir des Winner partout.

**T**

- Tu veux essayer la barre, Duo ?

**T**

La Coug' Formation, ce fléau.

**T**

**T**

**Tzusuku**

**T**

Il reste donc 2 parties que je ne toucherai pas.

L'avant-dernière s'appelle... Mr Loverman, ce Fléau et j'espère avoir le temps de la poster vendredi avant mon départ !

* * *

><p>PS : je fais toujours une petite fic Saint-Valentin. J'ai de moins en moins le temps d'écrire mais l'actualité, avec cette femme qui s'est vu proposer par Pôle Emploi un boulot de strip-teaseuse... à 58 ans, ne pouvait que m'inspirer (même si pour Duo il ne s'agit pas de strip-tease :p)<p>

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch' tout le monde ! Bonne Saint-Valentin que vous la fêtiez ou non !

Mithy surbookée *J-7 :p*


	4. Mr Lobsterman, ce fléau

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, un peu de vie réelle et beaucoup de sourires :)**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Duo est au chômage et... à lire !**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot.**

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour vous, pour moi, pour ma Lunanamoi comme la tradition le veut : happy chocolate day :)**

**Enormes câlins à : ma petite ensorceleuse ! Dame Lys , Super Naughty Luce, Petite NausS, Fredka,Not so Funeste Chimère, mon Hamster à moi et Dame Antocyane et si vous n'avez pas commencé à lire sa fic Mission Impossible : GO ! :D *tampon Mithy Approves* C'est mon coup de coeur du moment alors comme on dit, je fais péter :D**

**En retard comme le petit lapin… mais j'ai des circonstances :) Et maintenant, place au LMG (long moment de gloire :p de Heero Yuy. C'est censé être une fic pour la Saint Valentin, ladies and gents, here comes the romance... ou pas :p)**

* * *

><p><strong>Mr Valentine (CC VIP)<strong>

**T**

**Partie 4 : Mr Lobsterman, ce Fléau**

**T**

_- Tu veux essayer la barre, Duo ?_

**_T_**

_La Coug' Formation, ce fléau._

Essayer la barre...

Essayer un bar ? Aucun problème.

Mais ça ?

**T**

- _Ça va pas, non ? _Non merci, les tractions j'aime les regarder, pas me les taper.

- Plutôt voyeur ?

**T**

Il prend une serviette blanche… avec un truc doré dessus.

Ah, c'est un H et un Y, pas un W, comme son jogging du riche.

**T**

- Plutôt fainéant. _Super l'image. _Enfin pour ça quoi, pas pour le boulot.

**T**

Il s'essuie les cheveux, le visage.

Une épaule, puis l'autre.

Le torse.

Méthodique.

Belle peau, belle hygiène.

Si ses pecs avaient tressauté, à la Conan Le Barbare, j'aurais rigolé.

Sauf que là c'était pas drôle.

Ou plutôt si. Ce drool là.

Et là il me fixe, les yeux mi-clos par tentative de sexy attitude du pauvre (ou accessoirement parce qu'il est un peu asiatique)

Et là, y a un problème.

Tout à l'heure je le matais parce que c'est dur (hum) de pas regarder un mec qui monte et qui descend (spiderman ?) quand t'es bi et que ce mec a un corps de fou furieux.

Ok.

Mais là que je l'ai de bien près, c'est bizarre.

C'est bizarre… c'est comme si je le reconnaissais pas.

Je sais que c'est lui parce que bon, je l'ai vu et je me rappelle de sa voix.

Et c'est son bureau.

Y a un truc qui cloche avec sa tronche.

Je le reconnais que de loin comme Alain.

Chuis trop jeune pour être presbyte. (Quoique :p)

Et il dégaine un sourire en coin.

**T**

- Fainéant *et* voyeur.

- Ben fallait pas faire son show-off.

- Je fais encore ce que je veux dans mon bureau.

- Et je fais ce que je veux avec mes cheveux. Pathétique. Oui, bien sûr.

- …

**T**

Bah quoi, je lui ai dit ce qu'il voulait entendre, non ?

J'ai dit qu'il avait raison, il veut pas aussi que je lui fasse un salto arrière, la roue et un grand écart facial non plus.

Il me regarde comme si je l'avais traité de pathos à voix haute.

…

Vu le froncement de sourcil…

Ok, faudrait VRAIMENT que j'ARRETE de penser.

**T**

- Une demi-journée de retard, Duo.

- Dorothy a tenu à ce que je m'entraîne longtemps.

**T**

Quand t'arrêteras de t'essuyer les pecs ptet qu'on avancera ?

Je déteste prendre pour les autres.

Mais bon, je lui parle sur un ton qui veut dire « je suis désolé, j'y suis pour rien »

Enfin je crois. Avec les nutcrackers j'ai tendance à être diplomate comme un lance-pierre.

**T**

- Elle s'est faite plaisir. Elle a un peu empiété sur mon jour. Mais qu'importe. On va se mettre en situation.

- Ok. Euh, je referme la porte ?

**T**

C'est vrai, la terre entière pouvait le voir jouer les Mr Muscles mais la terre entière ne pouvait PAS me voir prendre des cours de Coug' Fight'.

Mon petit ego ne survivrait pas.

Il dégaine un sourire de fauve.

**T**

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Leçon n°1 de Yuy Sensei : la ponctualité est non négociable. Le temps c'est de l'argent et nous sommes ici pour en gagner. Le cours est terminé.

- Mais !

**T**

Il lève la main.

**T**

- Je n'établis pas mon emploi du temps en fonction d'une MILF. Fut-elle Dorothy Cataloña.

- Mais…

- Estime-toi heureux que je n'abrège pas ta période d'essai.

- _…_Elle ne vous a pas prévenu ?

- Non mais rassure-toi, ça n'aurait rien changé.

- _Zen Duo, ne t'énerve pas, inspire, expire._Mais c'est quoi cette guéguerre interne de merde ? Si vous avez un problème avec la MILF, je sais pas, discutez ?

**T**

Ok, c'était pas zen, ça.

**T**

- Trop débordé pour le faire. Comme elle visiblement, vue l'heure à laquelle tu te pointes.

- Enfin !Je vais pas foirer ma formation parce que vous boudez !

- Je ne boude pas *sourire*, je suis **occupé**. Mais rassure-toi, ces heures seront intégralement rattrapées et si besoin renforcées.

- … _Tais-toi, Duo, où tu vas te faire virer. Comment passer du mec plutôt sex à un silex._

- Et si toutefois cette relâche te stresse… libre à toi de réviser dans nos locaux. Ou d'aller repasser ou quelque chose. Tiens en passant tu mettras ça à la buanderie. A demain 10 heures précises, Duo. Pour ta seconde leçon.

**T**

Et il me lance la serviette.

Genre, je peux disposer.

…

Ne pas la lancer.

Ne pas la lancer.

Ne pas la lancer.

…

*PAF*

La lancer en pleine poire, partir et refermer la porte derrière soi sans dire au revoir.

**T**

Tiens, il ouvre la porte.

**T**

- Non mais ça ne va pas ?

- Me? I'm great, thanks. You…Vous m'avez dit de la mettre à la buanderie. J'ai cru comprendre que vous vous occupiez vous-même de vos fringues ici. J'en déduis donc que vous êtes votre propre buanderie.

- …

- Moi je fais ce qu'on me dit. Je vous laisse, you're supposed to be… you know, overworked, full _of shit_, swamped, whatever. A demain. 10 heures.

**T**

Et je me barre sans demander mon reste (en espérant qu'on me remette pas mon solde de tout compte et que je me fasse pas engueuler… mais merde, me font tous chier et j'ai juste obéi avec toute la mauvaise foi dont je suis capable)

Un mec en période d'essai versus un titulaire chef, c'est perdu d'avance.

Mais… faire perdre du fric à Monsieur Winner sur les 2 dernières semaines de formation…

Il m'a pas coursé avec la serviette, je suppose que c'est trop fatiguant de sortir du bureau après des tractions, quand on est débordé.

Après tout Trowa avait bien spécifié que je m'occuperais jamais de ses fringues (snif).

Et surtout, Monsieur Winner, dans le cadre de mon « loisir toléré », m'a très clairement autorisé à repasser le linge de maison et les tenues du personnel d'entretien parce que je n'avais « pas que ça à faire ».

Je triche un peu en faisant mes fringues. Mais les serviettes monogrammées, c'est pas mon rayon.

Ah je vais en chier, c'est sûr. Mais y a quand même des chances que je la finisse cette fucking training period.

Comment passer du mec plutôt sexy à un connard fini.

Un lover, ça ? Un lobster, ouais !

* * *

><p><strong>Même jour, buanderie, 14h57, derrière une planche à repasser<strong>

**T**

J'y crois pas, j'ai l'impression d'être un gamin en heure de colle, pas le droit de rentrer.

Après un sandwich au concombre bio…nique (5 euros, dégueu mais bon, hors de question de bouffer du Winner today… par contre la rebellitude a ses limites vu le goût et le prix, c'est le seul jour où je ferais grève), je repasse en révisant un peu.

Ils ont inventé le concept du loisir stressant. Winner and Co, membres du CCF.

Casse-Couilles Forever.

Ma buanderie ikébé est sobre, ultra équipée et aurait pu être juste aseptisée si le plafond – et je l'ai découvert aujourd'hui -, n'était pas peint en bleu ciel avec, parmi les nuages, l'inscription en jaune « Wi(nner) can change the World »

Celui qui a eu cette merveilleuse idée devait savoir qu'ici, on levait souvent les yeux au ciel.

Le WinnPad sur une commode, les yeux rivés sur mes cours, je m'entraîne consciencieusement à prendre une posture de plante verte, la centrale vapeur pro à la main.

…

Tala-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta

Tala-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta

Tala-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-ta-taaaaaa

Aujourd'Yuy

On n'a plus le droit (Clap Clap)

D'faire chier les gens à ce point-là

Sensei boude, c'est chacun pour soi (Clap Clap)

Dans sa main pousse un gros séquoia

Je devais cerner les couguars

Je vais morfler, surtout l'grand soir

Sensei est-ce que t'as un bunker ?

Car tu vas passer un sale quart d'heure !

Ouuu wooo wooooo yeaaaah

(Ces vibes !)

**T**

- Duo ?

**T**

… Merde.

Du soleil chaud (pour mes fesses)

Du bleu Wi Can Change The World (aka bleu vacances définitives)

Du beige et du blanc, habillé en golfeur, petit pull sur les épaules, assorti aux chaussures.

Classe.

**T**

- Oui ?

- Mais il est 15h10 ?

- … Et ?

- Tu es déjà en pause ?

- Non.

- *Soupir* Je croyais qu'on s'était mis d'accord sur ton passe-temps, Duo…

**T**

Oh putain ça va pas le faire.

**T**

- Nous oui, mais vos collaborateurs, non. Miss MILF a modifié le planning sans prévenir. La Pompadour Yuy m'a congédié. Je viens de me faire engueuler pour rien, donc je repasse mais je révise, comme il m'a dit !

**T**

Et je continue de repasser sans chanter et sans l'ignorer (on n'ignore pas un bazooka)

Concrètement il est face à moi, mais il parle à mon cul.

Ça tombe bien mon sourire est vertical, comme ma raie.

Va pas falloir qu'il me chauffe de trop, la centrale le fait suffisamment.

**T**

- Dorothy… a bouleversé ton emploi du temps.

- C'est ça. _Sa blondeur a compris ou elle veut un fucking dessin ?_

- Pourquoi ?

**T**

Oula, je sens que ça va se retourner contre moi cette affaire.

Je vais pas lui dire « j'ai le quichomètre à 250 sur une échelle de 100 ». Là il est à 99, je progresse !

**T**

- Ask Dorothy.

- …

- Mais bon, _connard… _I'll be fine. Monsieur Yuy a dit que tout serait rattrapé.

**T**

Il inspire en fermant les yeux.

**T**

- Tant que ce n'est pas rattrapé à l'arrache et aux détriments de ton travail. Parce qu'on ne va pas se mentir, Duo. Si tu te loupes, ni Heero, ni Dorothy ne seront virés.

**T**

Je lève les yeux au ciel « Wi can change the world »

**… Je ferme les yeux.**

**T**

- Tant qu'à pas s'mentir, autant y aller franco. Je peux me casser maintenant si vous voulez.

- Attends…

- 'Cause I want to. En fait je vais me casser tout de suite comme ça vous prenez la MILF, vous lui collez une moustache, un strapon, vous l'habillez en mec vu qu'elle est super rodée et roule. One stone, two birds. Vous économisez mon salaire moins le prorata et surtout, surtout, vous me foutez une paix royale.

- Je peux discuter avec Pôle Emploi si tu veux…

- J'm'en fous. Démerden Sie sich. « Wi » can change the world. Start with your own shit.

- … Bon ben… je te laisse repasser, hein ? Pour te détendre.

- …

- Allo ?

**T**

**J'ouvre les yeux.**

Ça, c'est ce que j'aurais rêvé de répondre.

Dans la vraie vie, parce que j'ai pas les MOYENS de me barrer avant le fin de ma période d'essai – et encore moins les moyens de parler à ma MERE, quand mon boss me dit ça :

**T**

- Tant que ce n'est pas rattrapé à l'arrache et aux détriments de ton travail. Parce qu'on ne va pas se mentir. Si tu te loupes, si mignon que tu sois, ni Heero, ni Dorothy ne seront virés.

- …

- Allo ?

**T**

Je réponds ça :

**T**

- Yessir. _I'm such a lèche-cul… and I'm so pissed right now…_

- Nous sommes d'accord. La soirée arrive bientôt, le stress monte pour tout le monde. On a pas le temps de chipoter. Tout doit être parfait.

- …

- Et tu chantes plutôt hum juste, ça pourrait nous être utile.

**T**

Une tape sur mon épaule.

Et il repart.

Yuy Sensei, you'll need a bunker… very soon.

* * *

><p><strong>Le lendemain matin, vendredi 27 janvier, Hall<strong>

**T**

J'ai fait une queue de cheval à l'arrache mais c'est présentable.

J'ai les yeux qui m'arrivent aux chaussettes, rentré à l'heure mais journée de merde, cauchemars sans fin et Osthé-Row' a joué au trampoline sur mon dos pour avoir ses mauvaises croquettes.

Saleté d'chat.

Jeans bleu clair, marcel thermolactyl et chemise blanche, merci buanderie et super lessive incroyable sans phosphates WinnClean.

Bonnet, Gants, Rangers et grosse doudoune parce que PUTAIN CA CAILLE SA MERE, SON PERE, SA FAMILLE.

Il est 9h43. Je suis en avance.

* * *

><p><strong>Quelques minutes plus tard, bureau de Heero Yuy.<strong>

**T**

Pas de soupirs, pas de barre ?

Je frappe.

**T**

- Hn.

**T**

Ça doit vouloir dire « entrez »

**T**

Il est à son bureau d'angle noir, siège de cuir, dos à moi.

Il se tourne.

Chemise noire cintrée ouverte au col, cheveux en pétard mouillé (on dirait qu'il sort de la douche), lunettes rectangulaires sur le coin du nez, WinnPad à la main.

Il pourrait mater des graphiques boursiers ou un gros boulard on le verrait pas à sa tête.

Il regarde sa Sollex.

**T**

- Il est 10h01.

- Et 57 secondes.

**T**

Il fronce les sourcils.

**T**

- Les horaires ne sont pas faits pour les chiens.

- J'ai dit bonjour.

- Pas à moi. Et ?

**T**

Non mais il vit dans un monde parallèle ou quoi ? Ou c'est un privilégié ou un paria.

**T**

- Dorothy smooches mon pif qu'elle trouve trop mignon. Trowa me smacke parce que je pique, cette chochotte. Fei me check parce quoi qu'il dise et quel que soit son QI, he's an 18 year old brat. Monsieur Winner _ce psychopathe_ me claque la bise et me demande un compte-rendu histoire de retarder sa présence à une énième « réunion barbante ».

**T**

Rester correct, c'est bien.

…

Ça va être difficile avec le haussement de sourcil.

**T**

- Et ?

- Et donc 10h01. Et 57 secondes. Si ça pose un problème, adressez-vous au boss et pendant qu'il vous raconte sa life et que vous cultivez gentiment le séquoia que vous avez dans la main, genre faire des tractions au lieu de bosser, moi je vais repasser. Et encore réviser des trucs que je connais déjà sans rien apprendre de nouveau. C'est tellement utile. Je referme la porte derrière moi ?

**T**

Quand j'ai peu dormi j'ai autant de recul qu'un aka 47.

Un chat qui fait la zumba non stop ça peut engendrer une interruption de la période d'essai.

Et lui il hausse un sourcil.

**T**

- Ne pousse pas ta chance. Clairement, si j'avais plus de temps, tu serais déjà retourné à Pôle Emploi. Et je préfère les bonzaïs.

- … Nous avons donc affaire à du connard de compétition. Dites-moi, y a une nouvelle discipline olympique qui s'appelle « emmerder Duo » en ce moment ? Parce que là vous êtes médaillé d'or d'office.

- …

- Ok, je referme la porte derrière moi définitivement et je passe voir Fucking Trowa ? Sorry, je suis pas à un stade où j'en ai quelque chose à foutre.

**T**

Le sourcil reste en place. Mais l'œil noircit.

**T**

- Ne. Pousse. Pas. Ta. Chance.

- Quand on arrêtera de m'agresser parce que j'ai 1,57 minutes de retard je serais ptet plus open.

- Quand t'arrêteras d'être en retard j'arrêterais peut-être de t'agresser. Ferme la porte avant que je n'oublie ton utilité. Vite.

**T**

Inspire. Je ne peux pas le tuer.

Expire. Je n'ai pas le choix.

… et ferme la porte. But soon. Soon.

**T**

- …

- Bien. Nous allons nous mettre en situation.

- ?

- Mais quelle lumière, ce type. Je sais précisément ce que j'ai fait au ciel pour mériter ça mais ça ne pouvait pas attendre ?

- ?

- Mets en pratique ce que tu as appris. Fais comme si j'étais une couguar.

- J'ai pas assez d'imagination.

- … Comment veux-tu apprendre les règles élémentaires du Coug' Fight sans te mettre en situation ? Tu fais des entraînements d'arts martiaux sans garde ? Tu préfères que je t'étale directement sans réfléchir ou comprendre ce que tu fais pour le reproduire ?

- _In your fucking dreams, Mr Lobsterman…_

- Alors ?

- …

**T**

Okay.

Il s'installe un peu plus confortablement sur son siège.

Je pose mon cartable sur la chaise en face de lui, ainsi que doudoune, bonnet et gants.

Il me regarde comme un type qui encombre un petit espace alors qu'il y avait un porte-manteau à côté de lui.

M'en fous.

Je donne tout ce que j'ai. (non je blague)

…What a feeeliiing!

J'y mets tout mon savoir, réviser aura au moins servi à quelque chose.

Il fronce les sourcils en tapotant son bureau de l'index.

**T**

- Pourquoi tu mets autant d'énergie à ne rien faire ? Tu n'es pas payé à ça, que je sache.

- Ben parce qu'on m'a bien spécifié que je devais rien faire et laisser faire…

- Certes. En phase d'approche tu ne dois rien faire. Mais tu dois te montrer réceptif.

- … Vous m'avez pris pour une antenne parabolique ?

**T**

Il ne bronche même pas.

**T**

- Non parce qu'une fois que tu as réglé l'antenne, tu ne t'en préoccupes plus jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait une panne. Considère-toi comme un gâteau au chocolat fait maison. L'odeur, la texture légère, l'air appétissant. Hmm…

**T**

Il sort de son tiroir une winn'barre choco-bio au chocolat noir.

Et il croque.

Une tuerie, ce truc.

**T**

- Euh, un gâteau au chocolat n'a pas de volonté propre.

- Eh bien considère-toi comme un gâteau au chocolat volontaire. Sois un rebelle. Assume ta grande gueule jusqu'au bout.

**T**

Il a englouti le truc avec classe et lèche le papier.

Et moi je pense au non-petit déj' que j'ai pris pour être à l'heure.

Estomac, gargouille en silence, stp.

**T**

- DoroGRAOUUUUUUUUUUUUU (estomac de merde) thy m'a dit de faire la plante verte spirituelle moue boudeuse, regard de lapin.

- Une plante n'a pas d'yeux.

**T**

Et merde, si la colline en a…

**T**

- Et le gâteau, il a un cerveau aussi ? Accordez vos violons, je suis pas un stagiaire à qui on va donner 36 versions pour qu'à la fin il se démerde et vous fasse perdre le fric de Mr Winner.

**T**

Il sort une autre barre au chocolat et la lance.

Je l'attrape au vol et là je dois le regarder comme si c'était le messie.

**T**

- Si tu te loupes on va te virer, tout simplement.

- _Tu peux m'insulter, je bouffe, tu le vois pas mais je te fais deux doigts. Enjoy. _Donc plante verte ou gâteau ?

- C'est évident, tu fais le gâteau au chocolat. Les femmes n'iront pas dévorer une plante verte.

- Elles mangent bien des salades.

- On a statistiquement plus de chances de finir un gâteau au chocolat qu'une salade.

- Les femmes sont éternellement au régime.

- C'est qu'elles finissent les gâteaux. Et en reprennent. Il n'y a rien de sexy dans une salade.

- On peut mettre des concombres et des courgettes. Dorothy…

**T**

Il croise les doigts sous son menton.

**T**

- Dorothy… a un point de vue féminin non négligeable. Mais elle est une MILF. Une MILF dominante, certes. Mais pas une couguar.

- Elle a des seins. Elle a donc raison.

- Moi je suis sur leur territoire. Je n'ai pas de seins. Je n'ai pas un « point de vue », j'ai l'expérience. La psychologie féminine c'est bien mais ce n'est pas sur Dorothy que tu vas tomber. Dorothy est une roue de secours de luxe. Garde ça en tête où tu finiras en sextoy pour seniors.

- …

- J'ai pu développer des techniques scientifiques basées sur le terrain. Le Repuls'Flirt en premier recours. Le Coug' Fight, en dernier. Les cours de Dorothy sont bons mais tu as encore des choses à apprendre.

- … Light ou pas light le gâteau ? Il y a une différence de goût alors peut-être…

- J'espère que ton loyer sera light ce mois-ci, Duo.

**T**

Au secours…

**T**

- Et euh… comment on interprète un gâteau au chocolat volontaire ?

- Eh bien… assieds-toi, on ne va pas faire la simulation debout.

- …

- Ah oui, c'est vrai. Dégage ton fatras.

- Ok.

**T**

Je repère un autre siège.

Je déplace donc mon siège encombré et à la place, je prends l'autre.

Je déplace ma queue de cheval sur mon épaule pour pas m'asseoir dessus.

… Quoi le syndrome poussière sous le tapis au lieu d'un aspi ?

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un alien.

Secoue la tête, blasé.

Et poursuit.

**T**

- Ferme les yeux. Imagine que tu es en présence de quelqu'un qui te plaît. Qui te fait vraiment de l'effet.

- Je vais avoir l'air con.

- C'est déjà le cas. Cette personne te retourne le cerveau mais ne peut pas te voir donc, pas de raison de te bourrer le mou et de stresser.

**T**

Je ferme les yeux.

Et je fronce les sourcils.

**T**

- Avoir l'air con est une chose, stresser pour un cul c'est pas mon truc.

- Raison de plus pour réussir l'expérience.

- 'K.

- Ça te met le feu. Tu as envie que cette personne te remarque mais tu ne veux pas faire le premier pas.

- Okay.

- …

- …

- …

- Duo ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu ronfles.

- Ah merde. Fallait pas me dire de fermer les yeux, avec la voix profonde qui fait pioncer.

- Faut dormir, la nuit…

**T**

J'entrouvre les paupières en même temps que mes lèvres.

Combien de temps j'ai dormi ?

C'est sec tout ça, vite un petit coup de langue.

C'est vraiment pourri comme situation.

Je souris de ma connerie et secoue la tête.

Je dégage ma touffe de mon épaule.

Ah merde je suis pas tout seul.

Je reprends un air sérieux

Mr Lobsterman prend des notes sur son WinnPad.

**T**

- Et faut manger, aussi. Quand vous arrêterez de me donner des exemples à la con peut-être que j'avancerais !

- Tu avances déjà. Mais faut pratiquer.

- _C'est ce que j'ai dit à un de mes ex à la première pipe. Je l'ai largué avant qu'il réessaie. _Si vous le dites.

* * *

><p><strong>Mercredi 31 janvier, midi.<strong>

**T**

Une routine s'est plus ou moins installée. Je ne laisse pas le chat me saouler pour le nourrir, du coup j'ai le temps de grailler un brin et je suis plus open pour apprendre des trucs.

J'apprends plein de trucs, j'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est intéressant mais grâce à ça je peux mieux comprendre certaines femmes.

Si je les croise au supermarché, je saurais quoi répondre pour les griller gentiment à la caisse.

Lundi je suis arrivé au bureau à 9h30 (en prévoyant les salutations qui durent mille ans pour m'éviter les remarques de merde)

Malheureusement, un certain Dr Zen a dit : « ça ne sert à rien d'arriver plus tôt si personne n'est là »

…

Résultat des courses, soit je les évite et on vient me voir à ma pause-déjeuner pour me demander pourquoi je boude/si je boude, on me raconte des blagues à 2 balles...

**T**

- ... Alors c'est 4 potes Chinois, Chu, Bu, Fu et Su qui décident de conquérir Hollywood. Arrivés aux States ils se sont dit qu'il leur fallait des pseudos « American Dream », les grands comme Kirk Douglas et autres en ayant pris.

- Fei...

- Et donc Chu est devenu Chuck. Bu, Buck. Fu et Su ont préféré rentrer en Chine.

- ...

**T**

... et ma pause tranquille se transforme en cauchemar de blagues idiotes qui ne me conduiront JAMAIS à un « vas au jacuzzi pour te détendre ».

Donc pas constructif.

Soit j'arrive à 10h01 et 57 secondes.

T

J'arrive donc systématiquement à 10h01 et 57 secondes. Mais je m'excuse, comme ça on gagne du temps, même si mon ego en prend un coup.

Je suis accueilli par un haussement de sourcil et après je rentre, je prends des notes et je pratique, sans relâche.

Ou pas.

J'ai la dalle, ça va être la pause.

Et lui, pantalon et polo noir cintrés, a mis son bureau en mode projection privée sur mur blanc, une longue règle à la main pour désigner les points importants.

Là, au carré VIP du Club, y a un monstre botoxé aux cheveux blonds filasses en bikini de cuir et mini jupe assortie qui met la main sur les pecs d'un chauve en slip blanc « CCVIP » musclé et mignon si on aime Mr Net.

Le son est coupé, je sais pas de quoi ils parlent.

Il appuie sur pause.

Et je dois deviner ce qu'elle pense.

…

…

…

Mais elle a pas d'expression ! Elle est juste MOCHE !

**T**

- … **O**bserver. **G**érer. **M**aîtriser. Repérer ce qu'elles veulent. Si elles racontent leur vie…

- _Je suis obligé de m'infliger ça ? _C'est mauvais signe ?

- Non. C'est bon signe parce que tu peux gagner du temps.

- Avant qu'elle ne lui enlève le slip avec son dentier ? Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle peut directement te sauter dessus et pas faire mumuse.

- Je veux pas me retrouver en slip.

- Tu n'es pas Mr Coquin 2011, Duo. Tu es Mr Valentine.

- Ah oui, c'est vrai « c'est contraire au règlement »

- Et nous y sommes très attachés. Si tu veux éviter d'y aller au corps, il faut faire diversion. Quoique là on dirait pas mais il est en pleine séance de Coug' Fight'.

**T**

Ça se pratique en slip le Coug' Fight ?

L'arrêt sur image reste, pour bien ancrer cette superbe vue dans mes pauvres rétines innocentes.

Il pose la règle et reprend sa place à son bureau.

Face à moi.

**T**

- … Donc elle me parle et c'est super.

- Donc elle te parle et c'est super, tu peux la faire boire. Elle consomme en te racontant ses conquêtes ou ses malheurs. Tu fais le service minimum en hochant la tête et en lui disant qu'elle est belle. Surtout ne pas la comparer à une femme plus jeune.

- C'est pas flatteur ?

- C'est stupide. Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle a le feu aux fesses que c'est une conne low-cost. Constatation universelle : une femme plus jeune sera toujours plus jeune. Comparaison n'est pas raison.

**T**

Je commence à avoir faim et donc il faut que je mange.

Comment lui dire « c'est l'heure »

Comment ça tout tourne autour de mon bide ?

Les mecs pensent au sexe. Mais la bouffe est plus facile à obtenir en ce moment.

**T**

- Je suis pas zoophile mais… parfois certaines vieilles paraissent plus euh comestibles que des plus jeunes. On peut leur dire sans les prendre pour des connes.

- ?

- C'est sincère, ça leur fait plaisir et c'est bon pour le club, non ?

- Si t'es assez suicidaire pour comparer une femme à une autre, faut pas te louper, parce que si la cliente est frustrée…

**T**

Tut tut tut.

**T**

- _Tu te répètes, chéri._

- … Je pense que tu es le seul être vivant qui veuille sciemment se mettre dans une situation type « tu trouves pas que j'ai grossi ».

- « Quel que soit ce que je dirais à une femme, j'aurais toujours tort et serais un connard »

- Un « connard de compétition, de niveau olympique ».

- …

- Je vois que nous sommes compris. On va mettre ça sur le compte de la faim. Bon esprit d'initiative mais gare aux fausses bonnes idées.

- Je note.

**T**

J'essaie. J'ai FAIM.

**T**

- Ne pas la comparer à une autre, donc, qui plus est, plus jeune. Dire qu'elle fait plus jeune que son âge – surtout rester dans l'abstrait - et avant qu'elle ne te demande « combien tu lui donnes », tu dis qu'elle est « intemporelle et franchement sublime »

- ... Ouais en gros j'en fais des caisses et la prends donc ouvertement pour une conne.

- Oui, mais avec style et sans mettre une rivale dans le coin. Tu lui donnes l'impression qu'elle te plaît sans te compromettre. Une First Class Conne.

- Il va me falloir de l'alcool.

- Pardon ?

- Rien. Si elle me demande de parler de moi, je fais quoi ? Je lui dis la vérité ?

**T**

Il renifle.

**T**

- Quoi ? Que t'avais un avenir fabuleux dans les fers à repasser ?

- Mais c'est très bien le pressing !

- Tu te répètes, « chéri ». Mais ça ne fait pas rêver. Et comme ça ne fait pas rêver, tu la fais boire. Au moins ça la fera rire.

- Et consommer.

**T**

Un regard entendu même si on se comprend pas.

… Bordel, il faut *vraiment* que j'arrête de penser*

**T**

- C'est bien, tu prends le pli.

- Le comble pour une central-vapeur…

- ?

- Laissez tomber, private joke. Bon, je peux aller déjeuner ?

**T**

C'est vrai ça, il est 13h00.

Il regarde sa Sollex.

**T**

- Oui. Comme tu progresses correctement, je t'autorise à revenir à 14h30

- Euh thanks but, no thanks. Je serais là à 14h00. Comme ça je progresserai plus.

**T**

Si c'est pour croiser Mr Winner qui me demande ce que je fous, je préfère revenir à l'heure.

Au rictus qu'il a dans les yeux, il a très bien compris, ce con.

* * *

><p><strong>Buanderie même jour, pendant pause-dej<strong>

**T**

Un hôte d'accueil très zen, impeccable dans sa tenue noire, avait une simple envie de se rendre aux commodités.

Et quand celles-ci sont nettoyées, il faut aller ailleurs.

Et donc à celles du 1er étage, où se trouve la buanderie.

Saluer un collègue, en passant et voir comment se passait le dernier stade de la formation.

La porte est entrebâillée, un œil mature mais espiègle se glisse dans la fente.

Curiosity kills the cat.

**T**

- Hmm Row'…

- …

- Hmm Row'…

- …

- Descends…

- …

- Descends…

- …

- Row c'est pas l'heure...

- ...

- Aww come on, you won't get any.

- ... Quand je raconterai ça à Dorothy.

**T**

La porte est légèrement claquée, une queue de cheval noire essaie de ne pas courir.

Le locataire de la buanderie est à demi allongé sur la table à repasser, la centrale débranchée et surtout hors d'atteinte.

Il se réveillera pour ne pas être en retard, fort heureusement.

**T**

- C'est pas l'heure des croquettes…

* * *

><p><strong>Le jeudi 2 février, en retard.<strong>

**T**

Très peu en retard, checked.

Doudoune Bonnet Rangers, checked.

Jeans bleu pâle n°2 (futur retraité car lavé 1000 fois), thermolactyl (n'est pas près de la retraite vu le froid) et pull à col roulé blanc des pépés djeunz des pubs d'obsèques (mais qui est super chaud), checked.

Tresse africaine, checked.

J'ouvre la porte…

J'avais jamais remarqué que le bureau était à roulettes. Parce que le temps que je me retourne, il avait été déplacé.

A la place, y a un autre étal à roulettes. Mais blindé.

**T**

- C'est quoi tout ça ?

- Ton premier cours de Repuls' Flirt. Celui-ci commence souvent à table.

- ?

- Je reconnais qu'il est un peu tôt. Le cours doit être intensif tout en respectant tes horaires.

- … Donc je mange avec vous ? _ET ma pause ? Et ma liberté ?_

- Mais si tu veux je peux installer une planche à repasser dans le bureau, pour conserver ton espace zen.

- No thanks. Mais pourquoi manger ? Je suis pas payé pour manger, non ?

- Tu es payé pour les pousser à consommer et pour donner envie de manger, faut souvent manger soi-même.

- …

- Et elles voudront que tu sois le dessert. Il faudra donc que tu le sois sans l'être.

- ?

- Rappelle-toi Mr Coquin.

- …

- Assieds-toi. Ce cours sera filmé, de cette manière tu pourras être concentré.

**T**

Je m'assieds.

Il desserre sa cravate.

…

Il a mis une chemise blanche ET une cravate !

J'aurais dû me douter qu'il y avait un truc.

Il ne met jamais de cravate (enfin, à ce que j'ai vu)

En fait le mec, quand il est pas à moitié nu je le calcule même pas.

**T**

- Alors nous avons…

- Du champagne, du raisin, des bananes, des poires, des pommes… et… des fraises et des framboises surgelées.

- …

- Ben c'est pas de saison ! C'est cheap !

- Tu vas me calculer le bilan carbone aussi ?

**T**

C'est QUOI cette bouffe ? Il manque les tomates-cerises, les radis, et tous les trucs merdiques avec lesquels les médias nous gavent entre mars et janvier.

T

- L'est où la viande ? Et le pain ! Bordel, le pain !

- ?

- C'est presque ma pause-déjeuner et je suis pas un lapin.

- C'est une mise en situation où tu en profites pour déjeuner.

- Et l'intérêt de ne pas avoir de viande pour une « couguar » ?

- On ne t'a jamais dit que les gens qui faisaient des guillemets avec les doigts avaient l'air stupide ? La viande donne une haleine de phoque. Le fruité, le sucré, c'est sexy.

- C'est n'importe quoi.

- Toi, t'es le genre à bouffer du saucisson à l'ail et du munster avant d'aller en boîte. Si tes conquêtes ne t'ont pas fui jusque là, c'est forcément le chewing-gum ou l'unique boisson que t'auras consommé.

- _ET ALORS ? _Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ?

- Tu es profondément radin. Tu rentrerais avec ta propre boisson si tu le pouvais.

**T**

Y a écrit LOSER sur mon front ?

**T**

- Profondément économe. Et j'économise pas sur mon haleine.

- Un paquet de chewing-gum coûte moins cher que la moindre conso en boîte. Ou tu te déguises en fille pour avoir l'entrée et une conso gratuite.

- … Non mais sérieux… je paierai pas 150 EUROS pour des fruits surgelés quoi. C'est de l'arnaque.

- Mais non regarde il y a du chocolat fondu et de la chantilly maison.

**T**

Hmph.

**T**

- Un suppo avec de la chantilly dessus reste un suppo.

- Ça ne se mange pas, un suppo. Et avec de la chantilly ou du bon chocolat, même le fruit le plus… banal… devient extraordinaire.

- Pas faux. Si on aime la chantilly ou le chocolat, sinon on l'a dans l'os. Mais y a que des fruits ?

- Non, sur le plateau à desserts il y a des parts de bavarois, de framboisier, forêts noires et un vacherin.

- Y a que des trucs bons pour le transit. Elles passent leur temps aux chiottes. A leur âge…

- Pardon ?

- Y a que des trucs pas bons pour les euh quenottes.

- Y a que des trucs oniriques. On se voyait mal mettre des nuggets de poulet. De toute façon en haut de gamme ça n'existe pas.

- C'est pas léger.

- Pourquoi, tu fais un régime ?

**T**

Je hausse un sourcil.

**T**

- Et elles ?

- Elles sont riches, elles se feront faire des liposucions chez Iria.

- Iria ?

- La sœur de Quatre. Chirurgien esthétique renommé, spécialiste de la fesse dite « de Brésilienne »

- … Elle leur greffe des ballons de foot ?

- Tu lui demanderas.

- … Donc – le Repul's Flirt - le but c'est de les saouler, c'est ça ?

- De les pousser à la consommation sans pousser leurs limites. En s'arrangeant pour que leurs souvenirs soient bons.

- Ok.

- Si une couguar t'invite à sa table, tu dois l'honorer…de ta présence. Mais tu dois l'honorer à distance.

- Attendez. Vous êtes en train de me dire que je dois la chauffer, là.

- Oui. Mais tu ne la touches pas. Sauf si elle le demande.

**T**

Il se lève et se penche vers moi.

J'ai pas le temps de sursauter que ses yeux bizarres me captent.

Son index touche ma tempe.

**T**

- Reste avec moi. Tu lui touches du bout des doigts le visage, le cou, la nuque,

**T**

Il fait ce qu'il me dit, me dit ce qu'il fait.

Il se rassoit.

**T**

-… les bras, les flancs.

- Ok.

- Tu peux attraper un peu plus fermement les hanches, la taille. La naissance des fesses. Et tu ne vas pas plus bas.

- Mais je veux pas !

T

Cette fois il me fixe.

Je comprends pas pourquoi je tique.

En dehors des conneries cosmiques qu'on me raconte, c'est clair.

T

- Elles voudront. Et là, si tu es à table ou a proximité d'un buffet chic, tu utilises les produits à ta disposition comme d'une diversion. La nourriture, le vin sont tes alliés.

- Ok.

- Si tu ne sais pas quoi leur dire, si tu ne veux pas leur parler, mange, trempe par exemple ta framboise dans la chantilly. Comme ça. Elles oublieront la conversation.

- Ok.

- Si elles veulent te parler, t'embrasser, mange, ou fais les manger. Donne leur la becquée chaque fois qu'elles te saoulent mais ne leur donne jamais l'impression d'être saoulé.

- Je vais essayer.

- Mauvaise réponse.

- Si on peut plus rigoler…

- Elles ont le droit de toucher tout ce que tu as le droit de toucher. Par contre, elles voudront accroître leurs… possibilités.

**T**

C'est clair c'est clair…

Non c'est pas clair.

C'est opaque.

Il a pas changé de lunettes pourtant…

**T**

- Et si je veux pas qu'elle me touche ?

- En toute logique, lorsque tu te bats contre quelqu'un, que fais-tu ?

- Frapper le premier, vite et fort. Je peux l'assommer ?

- Tu n'as pas le droit de mettre de droite à une couguar. Mais rassure-toi, pendant la soirée, entre deux montées de stress, tu pourras aller repasser.

- …

- Le meilleur moyen de neutraliser une action est de l'anticiper. Diversion, donc.

**T**

Ok, récapitulons.

Et bouffons.

**T**

- Donc en résumé si elle essaie de m'embrasser, je lui donne à bouffer ?

- Voilà.

- Et si elle me saoule, je la fais bouffer ?

- Oui.

- J'ai le droit d'éviter de la toucher le plus possible ?

- Oui, dès lors que tu ne lui donnes pas l'impression que tu l'évites.

- Mais si elle veut que je lui bouffe le fruit ?

- Hein ?

**T**

Mauvais choix de mots.

Allez, une fraise.

**T**

- Je veux dire, si elle est dans un trip « manger 5 fruits et légumes par jour »

- Tu es donc lucide sur ton statut de légume.

- … Bref, si elle veut que je vienne croquer le fruit dans sa main ?

- Tu viens le chercher avec les dents en faisant attention à ce qu'elles ne touchent pas sa peau. Comme ça.

- …

**T**

Avec son siège il se décale vers la droite et m'invite à faire de même.

Puis il se penche, se rapproche de la fraise que je tiens dans ma main et la croque presque jusqu'à la queue, sans la toucher.

Ça coule, je suce mon doigt.

… C'est pas dégueu pour de la congelée.

**T**

- Si ça coule, elle lèchera.

- Quelle horreur.

**T**

Il avale et hausse les épaules.

**T**

- Tu manges le fruit, elle suce le jus sur *ses* doigts. Ça lui fera plaisir. A toi aussi, puisqu'elle ne te touche pas.

- Et si elle se met un fruit entre les dents ?

- Tu vas le chercher.

- Avec les doigts ?

- Non. Tes lèvres. Si tu présentes ton doigt, elle voudra le sucer, alors que la bouche pleine, elle ne pourra pas faire grand-chose.

- …

- Faut bien leur en donner un peu pour leur argent.

- A même la bouche ? Mais on n'a pas le droit !

- Attends avant de manger ta pomme. Coupe la en quartier, cale-le entre tes lèvres.

- ?

- Je te mets en situation.

- …

- Si elle tient le fruit entre ses dents, comme tu le fais, tu vas le chercher avec les tiennes. Tu peux le faire.

- …

**T**

Il reste sur le côté, que l'on puisse interagir.

Puis il fait rouler son siège cette fois jusqu'au mien.

Il se rapproche de mon visage…

Croque…

Et me laisse quelques millimètres de pink lady.

Et reste à quelque centimètre de mon visage.

Il a des cils de fou.

Et des yeux vraiment, vraiment louches.

T

- Mais tu le croques à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres. Tu ne la touches donc pas, lui laisses du fruit et tu recules sans lui donner l'impression que tu la fuis.

**T**

J'avale le peu de pommes qui me reste en levant les yeux au ciel.

Pas de Wi can change the world.

J'y couperais pas.

**T**

- Si c'est une banane, quelques millimètres ce n'est pas possible.

- Ça dépend de la taille du morceau. Ou de la banane. Tu veux essayer ?

- Non c'est bon, je crois que j'ai compris le principe.

- Bien.

- Et si elle veut croquer un fruit dans ma bouche ?

**T**

Il a pas l'air saoulé par mes questions.

En fait il est maso ce type. Il doit croire que je m'intéresse vraiment à ce que je fais.

Je m'intéresse surtout à ce que je veux PAS faire.

**T**

- Tu croques la moitié puis lui fais la becquée avec tes doigts. Diversion.

**T**

Il mange un morceau de banane et m'en glisse un bout entre les lèvres en faisant bien attention à ne pas les toucher.

L'est bonne cette banane.

Je mâche, j'enchaîne.

Bouffer m'empêche pas de poser des questions, pourquoi ça marcherait avec une femme ?

T

- Et si elle revient à la charge ?

**T**

Il prend cette fois une fraise pas de saison.

**T**

- Tu croques la moitié du fruit puis tu la trempes dans la chantilly.

- Ok.

**T**

Dont acte.

**T**

- Ensuite, tu lui présentes…

- …

**T**

Bonjour vieille peau, je te présente fraise chantilly.

**T**

- la laisse croquer…

**T**

Je ferme les yeux.

C'est bon cette merde.

Hey, j'ai pas pu la finir !

Je rouvre les yeux.

**T**

- avant de reculer. Pour ne pas que tes doigts ne touchent sa bouche.

- Okay. Et si elle revient quand même à la charge ? Parce que j'ai failli te mordre le doigt.

- Tout est sous contrôle. Si elle revient encore, tu croques la moitié d'un autre fruit…

**T**

Il prend un quartier de poire cette fois.

L'a l'air bon et juteux…

**T**

- …

- et le trempes dans le chocolat et tu lui présentes.

**T**

J'adore les poires au chocolat noir.

Le sucré et le 70% se partagent mes papilles.

Je ferme encore les yeux et me régale de l'odeur, lèche le chocolat doucement et croquouille le fruit.

Je suçote, je joue avec la nourriture.

J'ouvre plus grand la bouche et avant que je ne dise ouf, chocolat et poire avait été avalés.

Je sentais la chaleur de ses doigts sur mes lèvres.

Mais à aucun moment je n'avais été touché.

Je rouvre les yeux et fixe sa main si près de ma bouche.

Et je l'entends me dire calmement. Patiemment.

Très pro.

**T**

- Tu changes donc un élément ou tout, de manière à ce qu'elle ne se lasse pas d'un jeu qu'elle croit mener. Gaffe à ce que le chocolat reste un maximum sur le fruit ou sur la table, pour éviter la tentation de venir essuyer un refus quand elle voudra ton index au chocolat.

- Et si… ?

**T**

Il prend un autre quartier de poire, le trempe dans le chocolat et l'agite sous mon nez pour que je puisse le manger, enfin, pour que je puisse appliquer la leçon. La repasser. J'essaie de mordre son index, parce que tout le monde ne se comporte pas correctement. Visiblement il a des réflexes, il a reculé.

Il me reprend.

**T**

- Et si ça coule, tu lèches ton, tes doigts.

- …

- Et tu la regardes avec tes yeux de tueur... astigmate.

- …

- Et tu lui souris. A aucun moment elle n'aura l'impression que tu la fuis, juste que tu la trouves appétissante. Ça marche aussi avec les gâteaux à la crème mais c'est plus risqué. Plus de tentation.

**T**

Si on travaille ses réflexes on peut vraiment échapper à ces sorcières !

Ce cas pratique est super intéressant mine de rien.

Mais un problème persiste.

**T**

- Et s'il n'y a plus rien sur la table pour faire diversion… ? Si elle en a marre du jeu ?

- Alors tu demandes du champagne en plus. Parce qu'il fait soif. Et tu vas le chercher pour qu'il arrive plus vite. Et tu en profites pour visiter d'autres tables.

- …

**T**

Wow.

Il faut reconnaître que c'est vraiment un pro.

C'est un métier.

Faut reconnaître que ça met un climat particulier, intime...

C'est froid, c'est chaud.

C'est un fruit frais au chocolat fondu fumant.

C'est perturbant, comme ses yeux.

Il se lève de table, approche sa main de moi et…

**T**

- Avant de partir tu lui caresses le visage, laisse ton pouce à la commissure de ses lèvres, pas trop près pour ne pas qu'elle te morde. Elle sera excitée, frustrée, canalisée et prête à consommer. Et toi tu seras parti ferrer ailleurs.

- …

**T**

Je hoche la tête.

Ses yeux sont très, très près.

Et…

J'ai faim. Mais clairement pas la place pour les gâteaux pour l'instant.

**T**

- Des questions ?

- _Oui. _Non.

**T**

Il ôte sa main et la plonge dans le sceau à champagne.

Ouvre la bouteille.

Me sert.

**T**

- Si malgré le Repul's Flirt, si malgré toutes tes précautions elle parvient à outrepasser le règlement, à te rouler une pelle par accident…

- Je crois que mon sexe a fait une dépression nerveuse.

- Je crois que tu es prêt pour le Coug' Fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Vendredi 3 février, hall 9h43<strong>

**T**

J'arrive au bureau habillé en doudoune - jogging gris plus basique tu meures - fuseau de ski noir qu'on dirait que j'ai 8 ans mais je m'en fous, j'ai chaud avec et -rangers – pour mon cours de Coug' Fight. Mon bas de jogging ne m'arrive pas aux genoux grâce à ma colline personnelle.

Avec mon cul, Sisyphe aurait eu moins de problèmes, la pierre serait restée au creux.

J'ai de l'avance malgré ma bonne résolution. Mais je suis nerveux alors au lieu de tourner en rond dans le froid, autant rentrer à l'intérieur.

Fei m'accueille au comptoir avec un air de euh psy avec ses petites lunettes rondes que j'avais jamais vu. Tant mieux, j'ai eu peur qu'il ne me raconte encore des blagues.

**T**

- Alors ça se passe bien avec lui ?

**T**

Je hausse les épaules. C'était quand même mieux qu'avant une fois qu'on s'était cernés l'un l'autre.

Surtout depuis qu'il a vu que même si je détestais ce métier, je prenais sa formation au sérieux.

Et puis faut voir aussi. L'ambiance est à la fois rude et sympa et quoi qu'on en dise, quand on est au chômage, le fait de se lever le matin pour aller bosser... ça n'a pas de prix.

C'est pas parfait, je peux pas dire que ça me plaît mais... je ne sais pas. Peut-être que je pourrais négocier la buanderie ? Oui j'ai de l'espoir.

**T**

- On a eu des débuts tendus mais ça va. Il a une approche très concrète du coup on comprend ce qu'il dit. Faut dire que quand 'Row me laisse dormir je deviens nettement plus sociable.

- Ah. Tu fais des cauchemars ? Tu rêves de lui la nuit ?

- Ça arrive, ouais.

- En général quand il y a des conflits on a tendance à en rêver aussi.

T

…

…

…

C'est moi où il est en train de psychanalyser mon chat ?

T'as un test de Rochschach aussi ?

Je crois que Dr Zen, 18 ans, agrégé de Bouille-Book, est chargé de vérifier mon état mental avant le Coug' Fight.

**T**

- J'ai pas vraiment de conflits avec 'Row. Il est con, il bouffe trop et l'est toujours sur mon dos mais ça va, je gère.

- Comment ça tu gères ?

- Ben oui je gère, depuis le temps.

- Wow t'es un rapide !

**T**

Il a l'air sincèrement impressionné.

Tout est dans la maîtrise du pouf-napé.

**T**

- Faut savoir les dresser. 'Row c'est un bon gros chat. Quand il bouge son cul ça va, il est correct. Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

- Eh bien… je sais plus quand tu t'es endormi dans la buanderie. Et tu gémissais son nom. Ça avait l'air torride.

- Ah ! Ah ouais Row est trop bon dans ce qu'il fait. Quand il a faim il pèse de tout son poids sur mon dos et il descend, descend, descend.

- …

- En fait il met la juste pression et il me fait trop de bien. Sauf quand je tarde trop et qu'il prend mon cul pour un trampoline. Ou qu'il sort les griffes alors je l'éjecte.

- Tu l'éjectes ? Et il ne dit rien ?

**T**

Il écarquille les yeux.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil.

**T**

- Il boude mais il en redemande. Ce chat me câline que quand il est affamé. Je préfère quand il ronronne que quand il miaule.

- Ro'… miaule ? Ça doit faire bizarre.

- ? C'est un chat. Tu voudrais qu'il fasse des polyphonies corses ?

**T**

Il cligne des lunettes.

**T**

- En fait je crois pas qu'on ne parle de la même chose… ou alors tu brouilles les pistes.

- Quelles pistes ? _Tu vois mon fuseau à travers le jogging ?_ RowenCat est le chat le plus bête du monde mais il a la reconnaissance temporaire du ventre. Il bouffe, il dort et fait ses griffes sur mon pouf-napé, il joue, il miaule, il crache ses poils.

- Heero est sur ton dos ?

- Oui mais ça c'est normal.

- Ro' est sur ton dos.

- Aussi.

- …

- …

- …

?

!

?

**T**

- Non mais ça va pas ? Je l'appellerai pas Ro' moi !

- Pourquoi ? Nous, on le fait bien.

- Vous c'est vous ! On n'a pas gardé les chatons ensemble.

- Nous on t'appelle bien Duo…

- C'est pas pareil. Moi tout le monde m'appelle comme ça sauf ma famille.

**T**

Il secoue la tête.

Mais ils sont fous ou quoi ?

**T**

- Ce qui est bien avec toi c'est qu'on se sent tout de suite exceptionnel.

- Ben tu l'es pas sur ce point-là. Mais je t'aime quand même.

- Oui et l'important c'est de participer.

- Quoi, tu veux me donner un petit nom ?

- Ben tu m'appelles bien 'Fei…

- Comme presque tout le monde. CQFD.

- Sauf que tu m'as appelé spontanément comme mes amis le font. Et je l'ai accepté. Et je suis le seul que tu tutoies.

**T**

Arrête-moi ce sourire narquois, minot.

**T**

- …

- Tu m'as donné un petit nom. En fait tu me kiffes.

- _Si. _Non. J'en avais plein la bouche avec « il est où Wu Fei ». Alors il est où Fei, c'est mieux.

- Un petit nom pragmatique.

- Voilà.

- Mais un petit nom quand même. Et ton chat, il est pragmatique aussi ?

**T**

C'est quoi ce scepticisme ?

**T**

- … Mais bordel Row' est vraiment mon chat !

- Il est comment ?

- Noir et blanc avec des yeux bleus ! Un gros ventre, une longue queue !

- Je pensais pas que Yuy rentrait le ventre.

- Puisque je te dis que…

- Tu vas me faire croire que t'as un chat noir et blanc aux yeux bleus qui s'appelle comme l'un de tes supérieurs hiérarchiques ?

- Pas pareil. Mon chat s'appelle RowenCat presque comme une marque de fer à repasser.

- J'ai appelé mes attributs respectivement « balles de tennis » et « batte de baseball »

**T**

Fous-toi de ma gueule !

**T**

- Et je l'appelle Row' parce qu'on en a plein la bouche.

- Ah, ça…

- Bordel t'as pas l'air de me croire. J'aime pas mentir !

- T'es un peu trop franc mais… ça t'as pas empêché de mentir par omission à ta mère.

- C'est pas pareil. Je pourrais jamais l'appeler Ro, perso je l'appelle pas _enfin, Mr Lobsterman mais ça, je vais pas le dire_, me fait trop chier.

- …

- A la limite si je devais lui donner un surnom officiel, ce serait Heeroshima. Je peux l'appeler mimiche mais Ro ? Jamais ?

- Mimiche ça casse la romance.

- Y a PAS de romance.

- Y a PAS de chat.

T

Quelle horreur.

Je vois l'addition horrible qu'il a dû faire.

Dodo buanderie = AAARRRRGGGH

Recherche frénétique poches/portefeuille.

**T**

- Attends laisse-moi chercher… j'ai une photo de lui et moi sur le pouf-napé. L'était petit et à peu près mignon à l'époque.

- … Parce que t'as une photo de ton chat ?

- Euh… _non c'est la honte, c'est la honte… ils vont me prendre pour un gros débile. Stop recherche._Non.

- Donc tu te tapes « 'Ro » ou t'aimerais te le taper.

- _Plutôt être bi que de faire grand-mère_. Voilà.

- Ça veut rien dire, voilà.

- T'as bien un magazine qui a à peu près le même nom et ils se font du fric. Alors voilà ça veut tout dire.

- …

- T'as des hommes politiques qui inventent des mots qu'on rajoute dans le dico !

- …

- Alors « voilà », ok ?

- … Tu as bien une photo de ton chat… espèce de tapette.

- Métrosexuel s'il te plaît, Playback Boy.

* * *

><p><strong>Même jour, Bureau de Mr Loverman, séminaire de Coug' Fight…<strong>

**T**

Je cours dans les couloirs, je risque d'arriver à 10h02.

Qui sait ce qu'il fera ?

J'ai la natte à peu près nickel, suis pas débraillé.

La doudoune est ouverte et le jogging ne descend pas grâce au patrimoine fesse-milial.

Il est 10h01 et 58 secondes. Avec un peu de chance il sera bien luné.

T

- Déshabille-toi

**T**

… ou pas.

Il m'accueille en kimono noir, les cheveux tous fous.

J'ai tendance à le calculer quand il est pas des masses habillé.

Il assure.

**T**

- ?

- Je vais prendre tes mesures pour ton costume.

- Ah oui c'est vrai. Mais on est… le 2 février ? Bordel un costume ça se fait pas en 10 minutes ? Pourquoi on a attendu si longtemps ?

- Oh. Je n'étais pas sûr que tu termines ta période d'essai.

- …

- Je voulais voir ce qui te rendait si sympathique à leurs yeux, à part ton physique et ton accent quand tu t'énerves.

- Et c'est ?

- Leur désespoir.

- … _Et moi je me demande pourquoi un type comme toi a eu ce poste._

**T**

Il me fait un clin d'œil.

Et pour la première fois j'ai peur du Lobster.

Parce qu'il a l'air content.

**T**

- Allez, presque à poil, on a un programme chargé.

- Euh je me déshabille ici, dans le bureau ?

- Quoi, tu préférerais le faire à l'Espace-Détente ? Comme la team voulait assister au spectacle, ça peut le faire…

- Non c'est bon.

**T**

Je suis pudique comme une pierre. Je m'en fous d'être à poil, par contre retirer des rangers, ça, ça me saoule.

Je me retiens de me déshabiller à l'arrache, de tout éparpiller.

Mais bon, y a ma chaise.

Tout vire tranquillement, c'est pas un show non plus.

Mais y a un hic.

**T**

- Eh bien... tu nous as caché ça... Mr Coquin 2012 ?

**T**

J'ai un slip noir « free hugs », que j'assume… en privé. Là je suis un peu au boulot et avoir ces deux mots inscrits en blanc sur le cache-misère ça fait pas sérieux.

A côté de ça, mon job c'est d'être crédible en Mr Valentine.

J'ai donc perdu toute crédibilité.

**T**

- C'est un slip. Pas un string.

- C'est plutôt échancré et... pas mal porté. Et c'est le professionnel qui parle.

**T**

Il sort de son tiroir un mètre de couturière qui a l'air high-tech et s'approche de moi, indifférent à mon slip.

Il prend ma natte doucement et la déplace sur mon épaule gauche.

Je sens son souffle sur ma nuque.

Le mètre qui s'étire de mes pieds à ma taille… puis un bip.

Le mètre s'étire jusqu'à ma tête… puis un bip.

**T**

- Tu as une belle ligne d'épaules.

- Merci de me confirmer que je ne suis pas musclé du squelette.

- J'ai dit que tu avais une belle ligne d'épaule. Pas que tu étais un 3e ligne.

- J'ai dit que je comprenais pourquoi vous étiez Mr Loverman ?

- Non. Quatre m'a embauché autant par amitié que pour mon carnet d'adresse. Et accessoirement parce que je le faisais grimper aux rideaux. Me demande s'il a gardé ma peinture sur son plafond.

- Quoi ?

**T**

Je sens ou j'imagine son sourire sur ma nuque.

Il mesure mon tour de poitrine… et bip.

Il me mesure la longueur de mes bras… et bip.

La longueur de mon dos… et bip.

Ma taille.

Mes hanches.

Bip.

Bip.

**T**

- C'est quoi ce bip ?

- Je mesure…

- Hip ?

- Chatouilleux ?

**T**

Sa voix sur ma cuisse.

**T**

- Euh…

- Je mesure et envoie les informations à mon WinnPad.

- Ok. You done?

- Need a free hug?

**T**

Sa voix chaude sur ma cuisse…

Biiip.

**T**

- …

- Tu peux te rhabiller.

**T**

Il se relève et file à sa place, le nez sur sa tablette.

Archi concentré.

Et moi je me rhabille en ayant l'impression que je me faisais mater par la terre entière.

Un peu comme ces timides qui croient que tout le monde les regarde alors que plus ils se prennent le chou (Chu?), plus on fait attention à eux.

N'importe quoi.

Sauf que la porte grande ouverte et Trowa, Fei, MILF et Monsieur Winner ne prenaient même pas la peine de faire semblant d'être passés par hasard.

**T**

- Hmm Trowa… cette crinière d'étalon…

- Et le reste a l'air de suivre, Pouliche Quatre.

- Il a des petites fesses craquantes.

- Femme. Il porte un slip free hugs, c'est ridicule.

- Il le porte bien Fei Chéri… et tu es adorable quand tu es jaloux

**T**

Je leur claque la porte au nez, dépité et le cours du jour peut enfin commencer.

Je remets mon jogging sans mon fuseau, j'ai oublié et si je sais que j'aurais la flemme de le remettre et que je vais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps parce que je vais peler.

J'ai une furieuse envie d'aller repasser mais je peux pas.

**T**

- Dépêche-toi de te rhabiller. Le Coug' Fight commence.

**T**

Mr _Loverman (mimiche'),_ ce Fléau

**T**

**T**

**Tzusuku**

**T**

Dernière partie... je dis pas quand (bah j'ai pas respecté mon timing dernièrement... donc surprise :))

* * *

><p>PS : le string free hugs existe xd tapez dans google, onglet image panties free hugs. Et vous le verrez :D<p>

PPS : La vieille blague est authentique et ne vient pas de moi (racontée au bureau :))

PPPS : je fais toujours une petite fic Saint-Valentin. J'ai de moins en moins le temps d'écrire mais l'actualité, avec cette femme qui s'est vu proposer par Pôle Emploi un boulot de strip-teaseuse... à 58 ans, ne pouvait que m'inspirer (même si pour Duo il ne s'agit pas de strip-tease :p)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch' tout le monde ! Bonne Saint-Valentin que vous la fêtiez ou non !

Mithy *ondes positives magnet*


	5. Le Coug Fight, ce fléau

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, un peu de vie réelle et beaucoup de sourires :)**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Duo est au chômage et... à lire !**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot. J'ai répondu à tous ceux qui avaient laissé leur email :)**

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour vous, pour moi, pour ma Lunanamoi comme la tradition le veut : happy chocolate day :)**

**Enormes câlins à : ma petite ensorceleuse ! Dame Lysanea *welcome back! tu nous as manqué !*, Super Naughty Luce, Petite NausS, Fredka, Not so Funeste Chimère, mon Hamster à moi et Dame Antocyane et si vous n'avez pas commencé à lire sa fic Mission Impossible : RUN ! :D *tampon Mithy Approves* **

**Still late comme le petit lapin… very late, c'est une saint valété :D. Et comme j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à poster, je me suis relu… et j'ai coupé cette partie parce qu'il se passe vraiment beaucoup de chose. Je trouvais que ça faisait beaucoup d'informations, ça pouvait devenir indigeste ^^;**

**Le prochain chapitre est le dernier. Je sais que je l'ai dit souvent mais bon ! Perfectionniste je suis ^^; Sorry, forgive me? :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Mr Valentine (CC VIP)<strong>

**T**

**Partie 5 : Le Coug Fight, ce Fléau**

**T**

**Bureau de Heero Yuy, Vendredi 3 Février 2012**

**T**

Précédemment dans Mr Valentine.

…

…

Non, mauvais jeu de mot.

Précédemment… TOUT COURT.

…

Non, pas tout court. Quand même.

Précédemment dans le bureau de Mr Lobsterman.

Voilà.

**T**

_- C'est quoi ce bip ?_

_- Je mesure…_

_- Hip ?_

_- Chatouilleux ?_

**_T_**

_Sa voix sur ma cuisse._

**_T_**

_- Euh…_

_- Je mesure et envoie les informations à mon WinnPad._

_- Ok. You done?_

_- Need a free hug?_

**_T_**

_Sa voix chaude sur ma cuisse…_

_Biiip._

**_T_**

_- …_

_- Tu peux te rhabiller._

**_T_**

_Il se relève et file à sa place, le nez sur sa tablette._

_Archi concentré._

_Et moi je me rhabille en ayant l'impression que je me faisais mater par la terre entière._

_Un peu comme ces timides qui croient que tout le monde les regarde alors que plus ils se prennent le chou (Chu?), plus on fait attention à eux._

_N'importe quoi._

_Sauf que la porte grande ouverte et Trowa, Fei, MILF et Monsieur Winner ne prenaient même pas la peine de faire semblant d'être passés par hasard._

**_T_**

_- Hmm Trowa… cette crinière d'étalon…_

_- Et le reste a l'air de suivre, Pouliche Quatre._

_- Il a des petites fesses craquantes._

_- Femme. Il porte un slip free hugs, c'est ridicule._

_- Il le porte bien Fei Chéri… et tu es adorable quand tu es jaloux_

**_T_**

_Je leur claque la porte au nez, dépité et le cours du jour peut enfin commencer._

_Je remets mon jogging sans mon fuseau, j'ai oublié et si je sais que j'aurais la flemme de le remettre et que je vais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps parce que je vais peler._

_J'ai une furieuse envie d'aller repasser mais je peux pas._

**_T_**

_- Dépêche-toi de te rhabiller. Le Coug' Fight commence._

**T**

Je range mon fuseau dans la serviette, histoire qu'il ne dise pas que je fous le bordel.

**T**

- Mets ton bordel sur ta chaise. Et dépêche-toi. On a beaucoup de chose à voir.

**T**

…

Je me retiens de lui balancer mon soi-disant fatras. Au lieu de ça, j'obtempère. Rangers comprises. Héhé.

Il me toise mais je l'ignore. Il avait qu'à être plus précis.

Il se lève et décale son bureau à roulette, de sorte à ce qu'il n'y ait rien entre nous, hormis la distance.

Tant mieux j'ai pas peur du vide même si j'ai peur des couguars.

Il se rassoit et croise les bras, l'air de péter plus haut que son postérieur.

Je remonte la fermeture de ma veste de jogging.

J'avais pas remis les rangers des fois qu'on aille sur un tatami ou quelque chose…

Bah on sait jamais. Dans Coug Fight' y a fight.

J'ai limite envie de mettre un bandeau rouge sur le front.

Non je suis pas prêt, personne ne peut être prêt à ça.

Mais quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

**T**

- Tes manières sont déplorables, Duo. Presque autant que tes écrase-merdes.

**T**

Quoi mes pompes ?

Qu'il me toise je m'en fous. Mais qu'il dévisage mes rangers ? Qu'il les insulte ?

On insulte pas mes rangers. Je roulerais une pelle à mes rangers.

C'est le premier truc que je me suis acheté avec mon premier salaire.

Elles sont pas vieilles. Elles sont vintage.

Ce sont les seules qui supportent avec panache les grosses chaussettes avec ce temps de merde.

Elles me mènent d'un point A à un point B. On pourrait les asseoir sur un trône et leur mettre une couronne que ce serait normal.

Je me prends à oublier les vieilles foufounes en folie.

Je me prends à fredonner, les yeux dans les yeux.

**T**

- These boots are made for walking...

- ...

- One of these days these boots are gonna walk all over you.

- Tu as besoin d'un dressage intensif.

**T**

Il se lève lentement.

Un problème de dressage ?

Un problème d'employeurs, ouais.

Avant il était pas sûr que je termine ma période d'essai.

Mais maintenant qu'il a pris les mesures ? Ils peuvent plus reculer, hein ?

On peut mutuellement s'attaquer en justice pour ce qu'il vient de dire…

Et pour ce que je vais faire.

Je me décale sans le quitter des yeux, lentement.

Et m'assois directement sur son bureau.

Je prie pour qu'il ne se casse pas parce qu'il me faudrait au moins une vie pour rembourser.

M'asseoir ne me rabaisse en rien, même si je lève les yeux pour lui parler.

Je croise les bras.

**T**

- J'ai pas besoin d'être dressé.

- On a tous besoin d'être dressé, Duo, tu devrais le savoir.

- I don't think so, Mr Loverman... maybe *you* need to be tamed.

**T**

Euh… ça peut être sexuel ce que je viens de lui dire.

Mais je lui ai pas dit dans ce sens-là, hein.

Peut-être que lui oui, mais moi non.

Il regarde ses ongles manucurés.

Et hausse un sourcil.

Et un rictus s'étire.

**T**

- Mais je dresse sans difficultés, Duo. J'assume pleinement mes responsabilités et je vais te rappeler les tiennes. Et à partir de maintenant on enregistre, que tu puisses te repasser l'intégralité de ce cours.

- …

- Mr Valentine est un séducteur naturel, sophistiqué et subtil. Sa mission est d'envoyer divers signaux aux couguars pour développer leurs penchants dominants à travers des attitudes, des postures faussement innocentes mais pleinement séductrices. Mr Valentine est en apparence passif et innocent. Mr Valentine est le Yin de mon Yang, Duo. Mr Valentine est un lionceau.

- …

**T**

Ok.

J'ai écouté attentivement et…

Je m'en fous. Ça me dit pas à quoi il sert, lui.

Parce qu'il va me faire un costume, ok.

Il m'a appris des trucs c'est sûr.

Il m'a surtout appris que si on avait besoin d'un Mr Valentine, c'est qu'il servait à rien !

Non mais je suis remonté, là. Il avait qu'à pas déshonorer mes rangers.

Oula, à son regard, j'ai dû le dire à haute voix.

**T **

- Mr Loverman est un séducteur chasseur. Sa mission est de pister les couguars, d'user de ses yeux, de sa bouche, de son corps, de tous les moyens mis à sa disposition pour les attiser, les captiver, les faire dépenser. Et les frustrer. Sentir le sexe. Sans le sexe.

**T**

Il se caresse le ventre.

Et son rictus grandit.

**T**

- …

**T**

Son regard…

Il me lâche pas.

J'ai l'impression d'être un papillon entre les griffes d'un chat.

**T**

- Mr Loverman, contrairement à Mr Valentine est *pleinement* et *ouvertement* actif et plus important…

- …

**T**

Il se penche légèrement.

Il réajuste son kimono.

**T**

- Mr Loverman est un puma. Il. Dresse. Les. Lionceaux.

- …

- Et tu as un problème avec le mot dresser, apparemment.

- ?

- Tu es rouge. A quoi penses-tu, Duo ?

- Là ? Aux prud'hommes.

**T**

C'est beau la tchatche mais là je mens.

Je suis en pilote automatique.

Il hausse les épaules.

**T**

- …Dans prud'hommes, il y a prude.

- Je ne suis PAS prude.

- Il va falloir le prouver… à nos clientes, ce que tu ne manqueras pas de faire au lieu de faire le malin. Puma et lionceau répondent à des besoins spécifiques pour maximiser les profits. On passe aux choses sérieuses.

- ...

- A présent que tu as appris à faire le gâteau au chocolat volontaire, que tu maitrises le Repuls'Flirt, je vais t'apprendre à repousser sans offusquer celles qui voudront explicitement te goûter. Qui ne se contenteront pas de flirter.

- …

**T**

Son kimono glisse un peu plus sur une épaule.

Sous la lumière artificielle il a une jolie peau.

Il a un bon patrimoine génétique et de l'argent pour l'entretenir, quoi.

Il ferait presque oublier le déshonneur qu'il a jeté sur mes pauvres pompes.

**T**

- Plus vite tu les repèreras, plus vite tu te mettras en action. Toi qui a du mal avec le simple fait qu'elles te draguent ou avec le dressage, tu devras être extrêmement vigilant. Tout en faisant en sorte que l'image du club n'en souffre jamais. Mettons-nous en situation.

**T**

J'en viens à détester cette phrase.

J'en viens à oublier mes pompes. Tant mieux j'étais un peu à côté.

**T**

- Les couguars aiment danser collé très serré serré. Elles aiment bien se frotter, s'exciter.

- Bref elles aiment se comporter comme des pouffiasses.

- Totalement. Mais parfois leur excitation peut les mener trop loin et nous ne sommes pas un baisodrome. Au pire elles peuvent se rendre dans l'une de nos chaînes hôtelières Winn Inn'.

- Vous aviez dit que…

**T**

Il m'interrompt de la main.

**T**

- Pas pour les employés, elles te regardent mais elles ne te touchent pas comme ça. Et puis au risque de briser tes rêves, tu ne pourrais pas toutes les satisfaire de toute façon. Les autres lionceaux, ceux qui ne sont pas payés pour être dévorés, ont le droit de l'être dans les meilleures conditions.

- …

- Ecoute c'est comme si tu disais à un gérant d'hôtel club qu'il interdisait à des couples de vacanciers de fricoter.

- C'est vrai.

- Laisse-toi faire. Mets en pratique tout ce que tu as appris jusqu'ici avec Dorothy, Wu Fei et moi.

- Pourquoi vous me dites çà ?

- Dire quoi ?

- De me laisser faire ? Pourquoi chercher à me rassurer ?

- Parce que tu armes le poing.

**T**

Ah merde.

Vieux réflexes.

Je désarme.

**T**

- … Mon espace personnel est en souffrance, il se défend comme il peut.

- Il n'était pas en souffrance quand j'ai pris tes mesures, Duo ? Intéressant.

- Tout à l'heure on n'était pas en mode Coug Fight'. Mon corps doit sentir la différence.

- Et pour cause. Tu n'étais pas en danger tout à l'heure. Je… venais en paix.

- …

- Là, c'est la guerre. Et il va falloir que tu te défendes sans violence.

- …

**T**

Ses cils se baissent sur ses yeux louches.

Son timbre est rauque, de plus en plus chaud.

Il me fait un de ces sourires sadiques…

Je scotche malgré moi.

Le kimono est perturbant, j'ai envie de le repasser.

Le kimono est perturbant, oui.

Lui il est trop lui pour me plaire. Trop con pour avoir du charme. Trop dédaigneux de mes rangers.

**T**

- Je vais me frotter contre toi comme une chienne en chaleur. Je vais te faire bénéficier de mon expérience. Tu es entre de bonnes mains. Prêt ?

**T**

Non mais bon à ce stade je pense qu'il s'en fout.

**T**

- Ok. Euh Je fais quoi ?

- Là ? Tu te lèves de mon bureau avant que je ne te facture ton empreinte fessière. Le cours commence.

**T**

Il a l'air de vouloir le faire.

Je me lève et le frôle sans le faire exprès.

Par réflexe je recule et vais pour retomber… sur la pointe de la table.

Sauf qu'il me retient.

Je me retrouve dans ses bras.

Il est remonté dans mon estime : après tout il m'a empêché de me faire un deuxième trou de balle.

**T**

- …

- Bien essayé. Mais ce n'est pas dans mon bureau que tu auras un accident travail pendant ta période d'essai.

- Thanks. I guess.

- Les couguars s'approchent rarement des mecs assis sauf s'ils ont un verre d'alcool.

- Elles sont lucides. Il en faut de l'alcool pour en arriver là

**T**

Il secoue la tête et…

C'est la première fois que je le vois sourire sans que ce soit cynique.

Et c'est…

C'est perturbant. J'ai pas d'autres mots.

Il recule, une main fermement sur ma hanche, l'autre, sur la fermeture éclair de ma veste.

J'essaie de me détacher de lui, pour appliquer mes leçons.

PVGC. Plante Verte Gâteau Champagne.

**T**

- Reste là. Danse.

- Mais y a pas de musique ?

- Bouge ton corps. Lentement.

**T**

Merde il ne me laisse aucun champ. Il fait ce qu'il dit. Il se colle à moi. Doucement.

Je sens son souffle dans mon cou, ses pecs, son ventre, une de ses cuisses.

Le petit oiseau est dans sa cage et personne ne le délivre.

Ce n'est pas de la drague, c'est une mise en pratique.

C'est de la danse et j'ai chaud dans ma coque.

Ses doigts descendent la fermeture et le vent… merde, je n'ai pas de t-shirt ?

Comment j'ai pu oublier de mettre mon t-shirt ?

J'ai bien oublié de remettre mon fuseau…

Ses doigts passent sur ma nuque et en sortent ma natte, lourde de sous ma veste.

Il la sort et la caresse sur une bonne longueur.

Il monte, descend, monte, descend, monte…

Hey, pas touche !

Je me raidis.

Sa voix est sur mon lobe.

**T**

- Hello, toi.

- Bonsoir ?

**T**

Il faut que je me concentre.

J'ai les yeux fermés ? A quel moment…

Je les ouvre. Faut faire quoi déjà pour plaire à une couguar ?

Parce que c'est un cours. Il me met en situation. Il faut que je m'en rappelle.

Bordel faut que je me rappelle.

Qu'est-ce qu'on fait dans ce cas ?

Sa main dans mon dos me rappelle que je dois continuer à danser.

On inspire, on expire.

On irrigue les neurones.

Je recule légèrement, de sorte à ce que je le regarde.

De très près ses yeux sont vraiment bleu louches.

Par contre il a un joli petit nez « je me la raconte » et une bouche moqueuse.

Et donc moi j'active le mode moue boudeuse, regard de lapin.

**T**

- T'as l'air de t'ennuyer, tout seul.

- Apparemment je t'attendais.

**T**

Gâteau au chocolat appétissant.

(Moue boudeuse, regard de lapin avec une carotte)

Il continue de bouger contre moi.

De caresser ma natte de manière suggestive.

De laisser l'autre main fermement sur mon dos.

Heero Yuy est agréable.

Heero Yuy est le diable. Il me fait oublier qu'il est une couguar.

…

…

Enfin, je comprends ce que je veux dire.

**T**

- Tu t'appelles ?

- Mr Valentine.

**T**

Plus on se pose de question moins on pose les mains.

On ne peut pas caresser et serrer en même temps.

Manque de coordination, de concentration.

La main reste sur la natte, l'autre se détache de mon dos.

Et je me recule.

**T**

- Oh… ton cœur est pris ?

- Peut-être…

**T**

Mystère à 2 balles. Avec un regard de lapin.

Je dois être doué ou alors j'ai l'air con parce qu'il lâche ma natte.

**T**

- Et le corps ?

- Là il est occupé.

- Par moi ?

- Peut-être…

- On va l'occuper le plus longtemps possible alors.

**T**

Faire diversion, faire diversion…

Et la faire consommer.

…

Pas moi.

**T**

- Je kiffe cette chanson.

**T**

Il me rapproche de lui, ondule contre moi, me parle à l'oreille.

**T**

- Je peux danser sur tes genoux si tu veux.

- _No way ! _Je vais avoir du mal à bouger si tu le fais.

- Tu veux dire que je suis grosse ?

**T**

Oh, la moue piège ! Mais je connais mes classiques depuis le temps.

**T**

- Tu recherches les compliments ?

- Hmm alors tu manques d'endurance ?

**T**

Sa main.

Sa main descend.

Sa main descend de ma natte à ma hanche, glisse sur mon ventre et descend…

Euh ippon ?

…

**T**

- Dis donc Mimiche ? Tu t'es cru dans Dirty Dancing ? Avec moi y aura ni Dirty ni Dancing espèce de pervers narcissique.

- Mimiche ? Rappelle-moi un truc, j'ai tendance à oublier. Qui est au chômage ici ?

- Qui va perdre ses dents ?

- Qui a la super mutuelle de son employeur ?

- …

- Nous sommes d'accord.

**T**

…

…

…

J'avais dit à Wu Fei que je l'appellerais à la rigueur Heeroshima. Mimiche'

J'ai jamais pensé lui sortir ça un jour.

**T**

- Dis donc, ceinture noire de judo que tu n'as pas mis sur ton CV. Tu ne peux pas te permettre de faire une clé de bras à une cliente. Ni t'asseoir sur ses fesses à moins d'en faire quelque chose.

- …

- Ce qui est contraire au règlement.

- …

**T**

Il bouge sous moi mais je resserre les cuisses.

Il arrête de bouger.

Puis recommence.

J'ai l'impression de monter un cheval.

**T**

- Mais… serait-ce une bouteille d'amidon dans ton caleçon ?

- Euh non. C'est une coque de protection.

- Une coque de protection… je l'avais pas vue tout à l'heure ? En tous cas je la sens.

- Je l'ai intégrée au jogging.

- ...

- On m'a dit Coug-Fight. Alors j'ai prévu, en cas de fight. Les femmes aiment bien frapper où ça fait mal.

**T**

Je le sens tressauter.

On dirait qu'il se marre ?

**T**

- Redresse-toi, Duo.

- …

- Pas comme ça. Tu penses trop fort.

- La faute à qui ?

- …

- Vous marrez pas ! Ça n'a rien de drôle.

- Si, si. Laisse-moi me relever où tu ne vas pas aimer de quelle manière je t'y obligerai.

- Ah ouais ?

- Elle s'appelle comment ta conseillère ?

- Tout le monde s'en fout.

- Pôle Emploi réunit ANPE ET Assedic… l'emploi ET les allocations…

- …

- et dans Assedic il y a Ass.

- … et Dick.

**T**

Pfff...

Si on me tient par les sentiments.

Je me lève de son dos.

Il ramasse un truc, se relève et prend un air de vieux bonze sexy.

Mon dieu, je mets vieux et sexy dans la même phrase.

Il manque une petite musique zen (et éventuellement une camisole chimique, je deviens fou)

Il manque… il manque un truc dans ses yeux.

Il me parle mais je le fixe.

Je ne sais plus où regarder.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a dit.

Je ne sais pas ce que je dis.

**T**

- Merde, vos yeux.

- Un ippon ça peut faire ça oui.

- ?

- Perdre une lentille.

**T**

Il va pour la remettre et continue à parler.

Il arrête son geste et hausse un sourcil.

**T**

- C'est ce qui t'empêche de te concentrer ?

**T**

Je cligne des yeux.

Il rapproche la lentille de son œil.

**T**

- Non mais…

- Visiblement si puisque tu bugues sur moi.

- Je bugue pas sur vous.

- Alors tu bugues sur mes yeux.

**T**

Il éloigne la lentille de son œil et me cloue.

Je ne sais pas où regarder.

Il a un sourire carnassier.

**T**

- Je bugue pas. C'est bizarre.

- Hmm ?

- Tant que je comprendrais pas je pourrais pas zapper.

- Pourquoi ils sont comment mes yeux ?

**T**

Ça a l'air de l'amuser.

Plus que mes retards injustifiés et surtout, involontaires.

Plus que me rangers sur ma chaise.

Je le fixe ouvertement, histoire de sortir ça de mon système.

Je fixe.

Je fixe.

Je fixe.

Et fronce les sourcils.

**T**

- Ils ont pas la même couleur… ils sont moins je ne sais pas… Ils sont moins, quoi. Ils avaient pas l'air comme ça à mon entretien d'embauche.

- Pour ton entretien… ah, c'était quand déjà ? Ah oui, c'était le jour du diner des actionnaires. Quatre avait dû me raccompagner. J'avais oublié mes lentilles.

- Ah ! C'est pour ça que vous m'avez palpé comme un melon ! Vous entravez quetchi au monde !

**T**

Tout s'explique !

**T**

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Il a fallu que je te voie de très près pour bien t'apprécier.

- Vous êtes myope comme René la Taupe !

- …

- Désolé il fallait que je la sorte.

- …

- Ben à l'heure du laser et avec vos moyens, pourquoi ne pas être passé sur le billard ? J'ai des amis, ça s'est super bien passé !

- J'ai un ami ça a été le bémol. Le jour, tout va bien. La nuit quand il conduit, c'est comme cet anime où il y a des types en armure qui se battent tout le temps : les phares et feu se changent en météores. Pas envie de voir des constellations.

- En gros vous êtes une chochotte, quoi.

- Pardon ?

- Une flippette ?

- Un mec prudent contrairement à certains et bien dans ses baskets qui préfère porter ses lentilles ou lunettes.

- A condition de pas les oublier.

- On va oublier de te payer, tu arrêteras de la ramener. Au lieu de parler de mes yeux qui sont moins… moins quoi, déjà ?

**T**

Merde, il croit que je le drague.

**T**

- Moins bleu schtroumpf. _Ah merde. MERDE ! Mais pourquoi j'arrive pas à PENSER SANS L'OUVRIR ?_

- Moins bleu… tout court. As-tu compris le cours ?

- C'était effrayant. Mais très clair.

- Très bien. Et oh, tu pourras noter « bleu de prusse » dans ton Winnpad.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est l'exacte nuance de mon regard.

- Mais je m'en fous ! Je voulais juste comprendre pourquoi je comprenais pas. Maintenant que j'ai compris, je peux zapper.

- …

- Mais merci quand même. Les mecs peuvent pas faire plusieurs trucs à la fois. Là c'est bon.

- C'est flatteur.

- C'est…

- A présent que mes yeux sont redevenus « moins », peut-on reprendre le cours ?

- …

**T**

Il sourit mais je m'en fous, ses yeux sont plus moches avec les lentilles.

**T**

- Quand une femme essaie de te toucher, de glisser la main un peu trop bas… tu ne lui fais pas une clé au bras, Duo.

- Okay.

- Tu la lui prends délicatement, sans lui donner l'impression que tu la détournes du sujet et pourtant c'est ce que tu fais…

**T**

Il me prend la main doucement mais fermement.

**T**

- …

- Tu ne la quittes jamais des yeux…

- …

**T**

Et il plante son regard dans le mien.

**T**

- Tu restes toujours sur tes gardes…

- Et je ne tombe pas amoureux ? Moi aussi j'ai vu Bodyguard. D'ailleurs je me suis fait chier.

- Non. Tu effleures son poignet de tes lèvres. Comme ça.

**T**

J'essaie d'ôter ma main mais il la retient.

**T**

- J'embrasse pas les momies ! Sa main serait foutue de tomber en poussière !

- Les morts ont des impôts, mais ils n'ont pas de compte en banque. Regarde-moi. Ce n'est pas un baiser.

- Non mais c'est pas logique, si je la touche, elle voudra me toucher plus !

**T**

Il hoche la tête.

**T**

- Oui, c'est sûr.

- Ça retarde l'échéance !

- Et notre but est ?

- Qu'il n'y ait PAS d'échéance.

**T**

Enfin ça, c'est mon but.

**T**

- De changer d'échéance. De faire diversion. Le frôle-poignet, avec ton regard, elle en oubliera momentanément où elle voulait te toucher. Comme les stars qui repoussent leurs fans en leur donnant l'impression d'être intimes.

- Ah…

- Et donc pendant que tu la regardes, que tu la baises, tu en profites pour glisser que tu as soif. Et là, soit elle t'invite, soit tu paies le premier verre.

- Ca marchera pas votre truc.

- Je te regarde et te tiens la main depuis *regarde sa montre* 3 minutes.

**T**

Ah merde !

**T**

- .. Okay. C'est un métier.

- Hn. N'est pas Mr Loverman qui veut.

- Mais… _je veux PAAAAS_ Je vois pas comment elle peut me regarder dans le noir.

**T**

Il hoche la tête et lâche ma main.

**T**

- Excellente remarque. Dans le noir, tes lèvres devront être tes yeux. Elle devra être scotchée par ta bouche sur sa peau.

- Le baisemain c'est que le souffle sur un gant à la Michael Jackson, pas de peau à peau.

- Ce qu'on vient de faire n'est surtout pas un baisemain. Non mais un baisemain à l'ancienne ? Dis lui ouvertement que son deuxième prénom c'est datation carbone. Par contre si tu veux la tenir en ton pouvoir, ramène-la vers toi comme ça…

- …

- et…

**T**

Il chuchote.

**T**

- et murmure à un centimètre de sa peau. Elle sentira ta chaleur et ton eau de toilette. Et aura soif je pense.

- …

- Et oh, Duo ?

- Hmm ?

- Ta coque est chaude.

**T**

…

Il se recule.

ET je m'aperçois que je suis resté très, très près de lui, sans bouger.

Et que pour sentir ma coque sans y poser la main, sans jamais me toucher là…

Et là il se caresse distraitement le ventre avec l'air d'un chat fixant un canari, l'idiotie en moins parce qu'un chat en chasse, en particulier avec un oiseau, ça a l'air très con, surtout s'il se loupe.

Ok. Je vais aller repasser.

**T**

- Bien, c'est l'heure de la pause.

- Ok, à tout à l'heure.

**T**

Courage, fuyons.

Je me retiens de lui faire un ritsurei – un salut debout comme on fait au judo.

Après tout, le Coug Fight' était un sport, non ?

Je me tourne vers la sortie et…

**T**

- Alors, ton programme ?

**T**

Mais qu'est-ce qu'il me veut encore ?

**T**

- Ben comme d'hab. Je m'achète un sandwich et je vais repasser un coup.

- Ok, je t'accompagne.

- _Tu t'emmerdes, c'est ça ? _Euh, non… merci.

- Pourquoi ? On a déjà mangé ensemble et tu n'as pas fait de syncope.

- _Je te vois tous les jours, j'ai pas envie de bouffer avec toi. _Non, on a déjà travaillé ensemble.

- Avec de la nourriture.

- Et du congelé surtout.

- Je peux faire venir du frais si tu veux. Tu sais pour rafraîchir ta coque…

**T**

Oula il insinue quoi, là ? Qu'il est irrésistible ?

Il se fout de ma gueule ?

**T**

- Ma coque elle est en mode castration psychologique parce que je dois émoustiller des grands-mères et que c'est vous qui m'apprenez comment faire. Vous êtes clairement sexy mais ma bite vous déteste Gérianova.

- ?

- Casanova gériatrique.

- Dans gériatrique il y a t…

- Je m'en fous !

**T**

Il n'éclate pas de rire, non.

Mais le sourire est vraiment lumineux l'espace de quelques secondes.

**T**

- Ta coque ne craint rien avec moi, de toute façon tu n'es pas censé t'en servir sur ton lieu de travail.

- Si, à trop vous voir elle va faire une dépression.

- Oh, mais elle ne m'a pas encore vue. Alors, ce déjeuner ?

**T**

C'est sûr qu'avec tout le cinéma que je lui ai fait par rapport à ses yeux…

Il pouvait que mal comprendre.

C'est clair qu'il est canon et plutôt drôle une fois qu'on le connaît.

Mais y a un fossé, une incompatibilité et un métier de merde entre nous.

**T**

- C'est pour travailler ?

- Non, juste déjeuner.

- Alors non merci. Blague à part, vous êtes euh assez correct si on aime les psychopathes mais c'est difficile de décompresser du boulot quand on mange avec ses supérieurs. _Et puis pas de fausse amitié qui sert à rien sachant que je ne vais pas rester._

- Je te stresse ?

**T**

Autant rester le plus franc possible sinon il va s'en servir contre moi.

Après tout le principe du judo c'est de se servir de la force de son adversaire.

De tout ce que peut envoyer l'adversaire, à son avantage.

**T**

- Pas vous en particulier _non jure _mais le boulot, quoi. Besoin d'air. *sourire crispé*

- T'as besoin de manger tous les jours tout seul pour déstresser.

- Ouais.

- Mais ça ne marche pas ton truc, puisque tu stresses toujours.

- Mais j'arrête de stresser.

- Mais tu recommences à stresser.

- Vous êtes en train de me dire qu'une batterie rechargeable ça se décharge. Ben c'est la life.

- Je suis en train de te dire que de nourrir ton stress ne le fera pas disparaître.

- Ok. Dans ce cas je veux bien stresser dans le jacuzzi, s'il vous plaît. _Quand t'en auras marre de dire des conneries…_

- Bien essayé, Duo.

- *sourire ultra-bright* Right back at ya, Heero. Bon ap' à tout.

**T**

Et je le plante là.

Et euh… je l'avais appelé Heero.

Avant, je l'appelais pas.

Si j'étais parano, j'me dirais qu'il l'a fait exprès, en comptant sur ma grande gueule.

Mais bon, chuis pas parano.

Pas à ce point.

…

..

…

pas parano, moi ? DEPUIS QUAND ?

Les révisions étaient sérieuses, intensives, horribles et chaque fois Hee- Mr Lobsterman m'invitait à déjeuner pour décompresser.

Je lui proposais systématiquement le jacuzzi.

On s'opposait mutuellement des fins de non recevoir.

Et de fil en aiguille… j'étais fin prêt pour l'abattoir.

Enfin… façon de parler.

* * *

><p><strong>Bureau de Heero Yuy, J-2, mardi 7 février, 18h00<strong>

**T**

Je devrais être déjà parti mais on procède aux derniers ajustements, voir s'il y avait un point à voir ou un truc à faire vu que ma formation initiale était officiellement terminée.

Apparemment ce n'était ni parfait ni catastrophique.

Le tailleur avait rendu sa copie, du coup j'ai procédé aux essayages du costard en public, avec ce qu'ils avaient déjà vu de moi, pas besoin d'être pudique.

Pas besoin non plus de se cacher derrière la porte comme des rats.

Sauf que là ils se rinçaient pas l'œil, ils étaient hyper concentrés.

Même Wu Fei avait sa ride d'inquiétude.

Comme d'habitude quand ils sont tous ensemble ils font comme si je n'étais pas là.

Heero Yuy n'est pas un styliste du pauvre, on pouvait pas lui retirer ça.

Le costume tombait bien. Mais à voir leur tronche, y avait un truc qui allait pas.

Genre, la fin du monde. Un truc qu'ils avaient pas remarqué avant, qu'ils ne pouvaient pas remarquer avant.

Genre un vice caché bien voyant que tu vois pas si t'achètes ton article soldé à 80%.

Ils sont resté silencieux quelques minutes à me mater comme si j'avais un deuxième trou de balle.

Ils ont froncé les sourcils.

Ils se sont regardé et ont hoché la tête.

Puis le maître a parlé.

**T**

- Duo tu as le bronzage d'un coq.

**T**

Monsieur Winner m'a trouvé palot. Ça chipotait pour des broutilles et la nervosité aidant, ça a commencé à me saouler.

C'est le seul qui me fasse ouvertement peur. Et pourtant…

**T**

- On s'en fout ! C'est sûr que mon bronzage va se voir sous les néons, Monsieur Winner.

- …

- with due respect.

- Enfin ! Ce smoking te twilightise : on dirait qu'on t'a enfermé dans une cave.

- Tu critiques le tailleur, Quatre ?

- I am the Sparkling Batman.

- Hm. Brillant.

- Trowa ! Si tu fais de l'esprit on ne va pas s'en sortir. L'heure est grave !

- Quatre. Tu critiques le tailleur ?

- Oh, je t'avais entendu la première fois.

- Alors ?

**T**

Monsieur Winner est le seul que j'appelle encore Monsieur après tout ce temps.

**T**

- … Le tailleur est parfait Heero, comme toujours. Ne le prends pas pour toi ! Toi et ton nombril !

- Tu as engagé mon nombril, Quatre. Tu l'as même goûté.

- Wu Fei chéri, mets-toi en mode Dr Zen. Il y a des pénis en perdition.

- Pas sûr qu'ils soient pour une thérapie de groupe, Dorothy.

- Je vais aller repasser.

- Non. Tu vas froisser le costume. Et tu n'as ni le temps ni les moyens d'essayer.

- Non mais faut arrêter la moquette Nombril Man. Tout se défroisse et c'est le pro qui parle.

- De toutes façons ça ne change rien au teint twilight.

- J'ai le teint chômage, ok ? J'ai curieusement plus de couleurs avec un vrai emploi.

**T**

Et le big boss a l'air limite hystérique.

Ah, la peur de perdre du fric.

**T**

- Tu AS un emploi. Tu dois faire voyager. Tu dois faire rêver !

- Ou je peux aussi donner envie qu'on m'emmène en vacances aux Bahamas.

- On t'a dit que tu étais blanc, Duo. Pas milliardaire.

- Euh Fei ? Elles sont blindées, non ? Au lieu de faire des liftings pour essayer de ressembler à ta MILF…

- Hey ! Quoique tu as dit essayer et c'est ce qui te sauve d'une mort douloureuse.

- Heero… tu pouvais éviter de faire joujou avec mon employé, le Coug Fight' a trop secoué les neurones, là… il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit.

**T**

Quand Quatre Winner a l'air d'avoir une idée, on a l'impression qu'il va envoyer une bombe nucléaire.

**T**

- Et si tu faisais des UV ! Comme ça tu as « bonne mine ».

- … Non mais patron ? Vous l'avez vue où la vitamine D dans les UV ? C'est du vrai soleil qu'il me faut. 2 jours à Saint-Bart' - Plus près que les Bahamas quand même - et je vous promets un bronzage intégral anti twilight.

- J'aimerais voir ça.

- Je crois pas non, Trowa.

- Tu as bien tâté du nombril.

- Un nombril d'exception qui fait un excellent travail.

- Ce n'est pas le nombril le problème, Trowa. C'est la montagne de travail que tu laisses juste avant une soirée importante.

- Et… ?

- Et que je ne peux PAS m'absenter pour en profiter !

- Ah, j'ai eu peur.

- Donc UV ? Tu sais, la séance se fait au SPA… tu pourras profiter d'un petit massage et….

- A un moment faut arrêter la colle, les gars. Je passerai pas par le grille-pain pour une botoxée du fion.

- Moi j'ai une solution peu coûteuse et adéquate. Et très, très plaisante.

**T**

Je cligne des yeux. Une fois. Deux fois.

Super idée Dorothy, merci.

Ils m'ont pas offert des vacances, non. Ils m'ont offert une huile autobronzante « Winner Sun » et là ils la jouent à shifumi pour savoir qui va m'en mettre dans le dos.

Même Wu Fei.

N'importe quoi.

**T**

- OUAAAAAAAIS !

- Euh non mais…Dor…

- Quoi, t'es pas content que ce soit moi ? Tu préfèrerais que ta mère t'en mettes dans le dos ?

- Ça ne va pas être possible, femme. L'auto-bronzant tâche parfois les doigts. En tant que MILF en représentation, tu ne peux pas prendre ce risque.

- Quoi, tu veux dire que mes produits sont de mauvaise qualité ?

- Je constate que mon nombril est moins bronzé que le tien, Quatre.

- Hmm… fais voir Heero, que moi aussi je puisse goûter.

- Trowa ! C'est pas le moment de faire joujou. C'est la crise !

- C'est pas juste.

**T**

Wu Fei s'est donc dévoué, en précisant que si ses doigts se coloraient, il pourrait toujours porter des gants.

Dorothy a dit qu'elle aussi pouvait en porter. Et Wu Fei de répondre…

**T**

- Non. Les gants ça fait Couguar de supermarché. Ça fait vieille MILF qui cache une des rares parties du corps sur laquelle le BOTOX ne sert à rien.

**T**

Wu Fei avait gagné.

Mais Monsieur Winner a opposé une fin de non recevoir au truc.

**T**

- Non, je suis trop stressé. On n'est jamais si bien servi que par soi-même donc je vais contrôler le produit. Voir si on peut vraiment en laisser sur les doigts. Voir s'il y a vice de forme…

- Pas persuadé qu'on parle du Winn Sun, là…

- En tous cas, on ne parle pas de ton nombril, Heero, qui est formidable. Quant au Winn Sun, des fois que ça laisse des traces… je me contenterai de mettre directement des gants pour l'étaler uniformément. Et comme tu es aussi stressé que moi, Duo, j'en profiterais pour te faire un massage. M'occuper de mes investissements, ça me détend. Avec le Winn Sun tu seras B.A.T.

- Bat ? Batman ?

- … Vraiment, vraiment pas juste.

* * *

><p><strong>Jour J, 23h30<strong>

**T**

**T**

J'inspire, j'expire.

J'inspire, j'expire.

Ça m'inspire pas.

J'ai faim mais rien ne passerait. Mais j'ai faim.

J'en ai déjà marre et j'ai pas le droit de transpirer « sauf si c'est sexy », sinon j'ai des lingettes en silicone « pour excès de sébum » comme les pros.

J'ai l'impression d'être la vache du salon de l'Agriculture.

En fait c'est pas Mr Valentaïne, c'est Monsieur Valentine.

Faut reconnaître que l'huile Winner – et le massage traumatisant - ont fait un peu de bien à ma peau.

Trop clair ça le faisait pas mais en étant un peu moins… c'était plutôt pas mal.

Jusque là je m'étais vu avec leurs yeux de Hyène, là je me vois, tout court. Dans le couloir qui mène au VIP y a des miroirs partout. C'est censé faire nice.

J'ai une queue de cheval, un costard blanc sur mesure que je peux mettre ni boxer, ni chemise dessous.

Mr Loverman ce sadique. Obligé de mettre un slip. Obligé d'arracher Bambi à sa forêt.

C'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller dans les bras d'une vieille.

La veste n'a qu'un seul bouton, pour ceux qui le cherchent.

Non parce que vu comme elle est taillée, cintrée, genre grand V mais classe, pas comme vieux mac à la Starsky et Hutch, elle donne l'illusion que j'ai des pecs et des plaquettes.

D'après Bêle Toute Nue faut porter du près du corps pour paraître plus mince.

Mais moi je veux faire viril. Et quand on a mon physique, c'est dur.

Musculature nerveuse pour les uns, musclé du squelette pour moi.

Le judo et l'aïkido sont restés mais bon pour la pratique…

Mr Loverman s'est laissé surprendre par mes réflexes mais bon faut pas se leurrer quoi.

Mon sport aujourd'hui se résume à monter et descendre mes escaliers, à réduire l'utilisation des transports parce que c'est trop cher et que je suis statistiquement pas assez à la dèche pour avoir droit aux réducs.

Repasser 1 heure chaque jour, c'est 160 kcal de dépensé pour les uns, 1h pour entretenir mes bras et mes épaules, pour les autres.

Si je suis resté carré c'est grâce à ma volonté de fer.

Ha, ha, ha…

Et il est devant moi.

**T**

Pantalon noir chemise col mao assortie.

Hyper classe. Mystérieux. Sexe.

Il manque la rose aux dents pour tenter de trouver un truc ridicule mais même pas.

Il a une aura dingue.

Il a une corbeille de fleurs dans la main, pas des roses, non.

Des fleurs de cactus.

Les roses c'est pour les MILF apparemment.

Ses yeux ne me cherchent pas, ils sont plantés là, dans mon regard.

Il me fixe. Puis il avance.

Ses yeux.

Je me prends ses lasers de plein fouet, comme la première fois.

Sauf… sauf qu'il me voit ?

Il s'est fait opérer ?

Son rictus me dit que oui mais je suis trop tétanisé par les vieilles pour admettre qu'avec la tension sexuelle qu'il y a entre nous, on pourrait allumer la Tour Eiffel.

Pas assez tétanisé pour oublier que toute drague entre nous est une mauvaise, très mauvaise idée.

J'ai beau être préparé je suis super nerveux.

Et si on me demande encore si je le suis ou pas, je commets un meurtre.

Il me tend la corbeille ?

Et il tire sur ma queue de cheval.

**T**

- Ne nous fait pas perdre d'argent.

- … C'est votre manière à vous de me dire « casse-toi une jambe » ?

- Une manière de te dire merde, oui.

**T**

Je regarde les premiers arrivants à la lumière des spots.

…

Je crois que je vais fermer les yeux. J'ai vu passer des mecs habillés normalement, ça enlève déjà un cliché de merde.

Y a des renards qui reniflent le portefeuille.

Mais y en a qui sont vraiment à fond dedans, qui se lèchent les lèvres, palpent des culs et se frottent contre leur maîtresse en en redemandant.

Et pour la énième fois je me demande ce que je fous là.

J'ai l'impression d'être dans un parc d'attraction, dans un jeu à sensation que je déteste à me demander POURQUOI J'AI ACCEPTE.

Même si je le sais ça empêche pas la douleur.

**T**

- Non mais y a vraiment une erreur de casting. Sérieux vous étiez si désespérés que ça ? Y a combien de personne qui ont postulé ?

- Beaucoup. Mais Wu Fei n'a laissé Trowa n'en voir que trois.

- C'est du délit de faciès.

- T'as le droit dans les métiers de représentation, type mannequin, modèle. C'est injuste mais on s'en fout, c'est comme ça. T'es leur représentant syndical ?

- Euh non ?

- Alors de quoi je me mêle ? T'as pas mis la photo d'un acteur sur ton CV. T'as pas écrit que dans ta famille vous étiez couguar de mère en fille. T'as pas gonflé Wu Fei. Entre autres.

- …

**T**

Il pose ses doigts sur les pans de ma veste et la lisse.

Il pose ses doigts sur son œuvre. Il se masturbe, donc.

Quel ego.

**T**

- Détends-toi. Je peux comprendre qu'en situation cela… t'effraie mais c'est du business. Tu vois les filles qui sont au salon de l'auto ? Les jolis cintres avec des seins auxquels on a envie d'acheter à crédit toutes les Porsche du monde ?

- …

- Eh bien toi tu es un joli cintre avec des boules.

- Je ne suis pas un sapin design !

**T**

Un peu de fierté quand même.

**T**

- Tout à fait. Le sapin se jette. Le cintre est toujours utile.

- Sympa.

- Je ne suis pas payé pour être sympa. J'ai une totale confiance en notre enseignement, c'est à toi de faire le reste. Traite-les comme tes rangers.

- …

- Et oh, Quatre a raison.

**T**

Il me colle une fleur dans l'échancrure de ma veste.

**T**

- ?

- B.A.T.

- ?

- Bon à Tirer. Je parle du costume, naturellement.

**T**

Il pose l'index sur ma bouche pour que je ne lui réponde pas.

Je le mords. Je suis peut-être le lionceau des couguars mais je suis certainement pas le sien.

Il lèche la morsure avant de rentrer dans la boîte.

**T**

Quand faut y aller, faut y aller.

Monsieur Winner a dit que je devais aller faire ma potiche de table en table, montrer un peu la marchandise.

Et le Lobsterman m'a filé des fleurs pour faire les présentations.

Au mieux, on m'ignore.

Au pire je m'en sors avec un merci et une main au panier.

Je suis armé et dangereux. Je suis le maître du Coug Fight'

**T**

**T**

Le CougFight, ce Fléau

**T**

**T**

**Tzusuku**

* * *

><p>PS : la fin arrive normalement à mon retour de vacances.<p>

PPS : je fais toujours une petite fic Saint-Valentin. J'ai de moins en moins le temps d'écrire mais l'actualité, avec cette femme qui s'est vu proposer par Pôle Emploi un boulot de strip-teaseuse... à 58 ans, ne pouvait que m'inspirer (même si pour Duo il ne s'agit pas de strip-tease :p)

J'espère que ça vous aura plu !

A pluch' tout le monde ! Bonne Saint-Valété que vous la fêtiez ou non !

Mithy *J-4 avant les vacances !*


	6. Mr Valentine, ce fléau

**Disclaimers : Shin Kidousenki Gundam Wing, personnages et produits dérivés appartiennent à Sunrise, Bandai, Setsu Agency et aux parties associées.**

**Genre : UA, un peu de vie réelle et beaucoup de sourires :)**

**Rating : T**

**Résumé ? Duo est au chômage et... à lire !**

**Micis ! A toutes les personnes qui ont pensé à moi et qui ont mis un petit mot. Lu et répondu :p  
><strong>

**Fic pour qui ? : Pour vous, pour moi, pour ma Lunanamoi 'Trekking Sableuse' comme la tradition le veut : happy chocolate day :)**

**Enormes câlins à : ma petite ensorceleuse ! Dame Lysanea *happy que tu sois reviendue, je vais enfin avoir le temps de te lire !*, un sous-marin poisson clown qui se reconnaîtra :), Petite NausS, Fredka en Vacances, Not so Funeste Chimère *contente d'avoir de tes nouvelles !*, mon petit hamster américain et Dame Antocyane dont je continue à promouvoir la fic comme une mâchoire sur un steak : Mission Impossible c'est génial :D *tampon Mithy Approves* **

**Still late comme le petit lapin… very late, c'est une Saint Valété :D. **

**Ce chapitre est le dernier et j'y ai inclus l'épilogue. Perfectionniste (du pauvre) je suis ^^; Sorry, I'm late, forgive me? :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Mr Valentine (CC VIP)<strong>

**T**

**Partie 6 : Mr Valentine, ce Fléau**

**T**

_Quand faut y aller, faut y aller._

_Monsieur Winner a dit que je devais aller faire ma potiche de table en table, montrer un peu la marchandise._

_Et le Lobsterman m'a filé des fleurs pour faire les présentations._

_Au mieux, on m'ignore._

_Au pire je m'en sors avec un merci et une main au panier._

_Je suis armé et dangereux. Je suis le maître du Coug Fight'._

**T**

**T**

A vos marques.

Prêt ?

Wu Fei !

On va la refaire.

J'ai un cagibi mobile dans la poche latérale de mon pantalon.

Ça a vibré au moment où j'allais rentrer.

J'ai regardé et c'était Fei.

J'ai décroché. Il doit m'appeler pour me souhaiter bonne chance ou pour me mettre la pression.

**T**

- … C'est soirée MILF ou soirée gay ?

- "_Body, wanna feel my body"_ Maxwell ? Maxwell tu m'entends ?

- Très mal…y a euh *de la musique de merde* de l'ambiance chez toi. Alors ta soirée ?

- "_Body, wanna touch my body" _Ça consomme, ça frétille du cul et ça cherche à me sauter.

- Hein ?

- _ "Body, it's too much my body" _WOUHOUUUU ! Y a de la MILF de compète. De la pure meuf sexy, de la bombasse folle de mon corps et ma Dorothy en infirmière sexy porte-jarretelle compris qui va me retourner le cerveau toute la nuit. Je vais être dur.

- Quoi ?

- _ "Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!" … _Euh ça va être dur.

- T'as bu ou quoi ?

**T**

Il avait l'air d'avoir son âge.

Donc, je dirais ouais.

**T**

- J'ai fait un tout petit petit concours de Gofio/Fiogo pour inciter à la consommation. Ça a marché héhé.

- T'es bourré à minuit ! La honte !

- Non. Je veux bourrer et je peux le faire donc je le suis pas.

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles ?

- J'essaie de pas plaquer ma femme entre deux portes comme un pauvre frustré échappé du lycée.

- Mais tu *es* frustré et t'as 18 ans.

**T**

J'ai un dindon au bout du fil tellement que ça glousse.

**T**

- _ "Macho Macho Man…" _T'as raison. Je vais aller attraper Dorothy pour redevenir Zen. Débarrasser de la tension pour être opérationnel tout ça tout ça. Merci pour ton conseil grand frère.

- Mon cul t'es Dr Zen ! T'as pas besoin de grand-frère.

- "_I gotta be a Macho Man" _Allons allons. Un « docteur » ne peut être son propre client. Je suis pété, pas stupide. Merci !

- Non. Mais NON ! Te sers pas de moi pour serrer ! Tu dois bosser ! Et elle aussi !

- _ "I gotta be a Macho wow!" __ … _Ouais ouais on bossera après.

- Je veux pas que Monsieur Winner m'accuse de…

- On s'en fout, tu ne restes pas, non ?

**T**

Même !

I run, I hide… I don't lie sauf si ça m'arrange.

C'est mon leitmotiv.

Je vais pas aller talquer les fesses d'un minot qui gagne plus que moi.

Surtout si j'y gagne rien.

**T**

- Et si je décidais de rester, hein ?

- Ce serait cool. Viens par là Mamacita, tu vas danser la cucaracha.

**T**

…

**T**

- Wu Fei ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu…remets ton string ! Hmph non poussin on a du travail là ! On a le concours de Mister MILF…

- Quoi, tu préfères que je chante ?

- Hmm… non, sans façon… Fei tu es hmm si euh jeune. Je vais régler ton problème en cinq minutes.

- JE VEUX PAS ENTENDRE CA !

- Je crois pas, non, femme._ "Feel my muscles!" _

- Wu FEIIIIIIIIIIIIII ! Hmph tu me le paie-raas Wuuu Feiii… Wu Fei, Wu Fei… Pou-ssin…

- Mais je pousse, chérie, je pousse et… ton bust-ier t'oppresse un peu trop. Ma bouche sera objectivement plus… confortable.

- Hmm...

- Raccroche, chérie, Duo doit se décomposer le pauvre.

- Et tu ne peux pas le faire toi-même parce que…. Haaaaan Duo… Duo ?

**T**

…

Quoi j'ai pas encore raccroché ?

Je suis sous le choc.

**T**

- … Oui Dorothy ?

- Bonne chance.

**T**

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Raccroché.

…

Bande de salauds. Soyons positif. Après CA, ça peut pas être pire.

Le stress laisse la place au dépit.

J'éteins mon portable et je rentre, y en a qui bossent.

* * *

><p><strong>CC VIP, 00h00<strong>

**T**

Le CC VIP Club est juste à côté du bureau.

Même complexe, juste pas le même immeuble.

Les 2 bâtiments sont reliés par un passage maçonné interdit au public. Je peux donc facilement retourner repasser pour me détendre dans mon petit coin à moi.

La porte d'à côté mais pas trop quand même. Ouf.

**T**

- Ah oui quand même…

**T**

N'empêche c'est immense ce truc.

Le Club est sur 3 niveaux et il y 4 énormes bars par salle. De jolis arcs de cercle noirs bordés de rouge avec devant des hauts tabourets de cuir noir confortables et derrière, des barmen musclés et souriants en pantalon et nœud pap' rouges.

Quand ils se tournaient ils avaient les paumes des fesses à l'air et sur la droite, un petit cœur percé d'une flèche.

C'était spécial Saint Valentin après tout. Et il fallait bien motiver les consommatrices.

Parce que si on n'était pas collé au bar au bon moment, on pouvait pas vraiment voir.

Et donc, pas dépenser des sous-sous pour le spectacle. Venir souvent ou rester looongtemps.

Oh merde, y a un des barmen qui vient de me faire un clin d'œil.

… Mais c'est Trowa ?

Hmm… mets-toi de dos pour voir. Lentement…

Bon sang il lit sur les lèvres…

A mon avis il est là pour surveiller un peu. Il restera pas là.

Mon cerveau espère. Mon cerveau vertical un peu moins. Hmm…

Il a une de ces queues… à son bar !

Je me suis faufilé pour demander deux-trois choses à un barman avant de repartir.

**T**

- Ca va, tranquille…

**T**

Devant moi une piste de danse aux lumières tamisées – malgré ou grâce à une boule à facettes stylisée pas trop tape-à l'œil si ce n'est le W dessus.

A défaut de poser ses corones sur la table, le boss a mis son nom sur une boule.

Et il a fait assortir les slips des danseurs à sa création.

Y a un dj torse nu en stetson blanc, pantalon de cowboy assorti et holster de cuir marron sur les hanches, complètement dans son truc.

Je lève le pouce.

Grand, musclé où il faut, sexy… Le (peu de) costume lui va bien !

Il me met un vent.

Ouh la. Le mec se prend pour David Guetta alors que c'est juste un agitateur de cul plissés, fan de trucs techno-dance qui shakent les booties des formol sisters sur le dancefloor.

**T**

- Non mais faut qu'il redescende sur terre le Mr Boombastic de mémé.

**T**

Bon j'avoue, autant les barmen étaient plutôt mignons avec des corps de fous furieux, autant le dj aurait pu être un vrai Mr Valentine.

Quoique à le voir se trémousser comme ça, en coups de hanche qui pourraient achever un danseur de zumba, c'était pas possible. Il perdait toute crédibilité.

Le dj était une folle. Dommage.

La piste comporte une petite scène et y a des écrans plats qui se déploient en live au dessus, au niveau des bars, dans chaque coin, pour que tout le monde puisse assister aux shows Spécial Valentin – d'après ce que je sais, l'un des mecs en slip à facettes va faire du pole dance et inviter une couguar sur scène.

Celle qui aura plus fait péter le tiroir-caisse.

**T**

- Ils ont assuré avec la déco.

**T**

A l'image et en attendant le show, il y a les différentes salles tous étages confondus – elles étaient organisées toutes de la même manière, à quelques trucs près -.

On y voit des couples qui frétillent sur leurs sièges, des jeunots heureux d'aller chercher le champagne entre les dunes fossilisées d'une Mère Denis en latex, d'autres qui sirotent entre copines tout en faisant coucou à leur écran et donc dans le vide au lieu de faire coucou à la caméra.

Ah tiens, y a une promo à l'écran.

**« Happy quart d'heure. 2 consos, 100 euros »**

Non mais la pilule elle peut pas passer, là.

Et là on voit le cul de Trowa.

Ça sent l'émeute.

**T**

- Hiiiiii ! Oh pardon ! Mais vous êtes sur le chemin aussi !

**T**

Je viens de me prendre à la fois un vent et un tronc d'arbre avec des cheveux. Un décolleté plongeant et une mini jupe en latex.

Et j'ai intérêt à me reculer sinon je vais m'en prendre plusieurs.

Y a pas, le cul de Trowa doit être reconnu d'utilité publique pour le business.

J'ai failli faire tomber ma corbeille.

**T**

- Excuse-moi d'exister pétasse.

- Quoi ? Wooow hello sexy.

- C'est par là que ça se passe !

**T**

Et je pousse gentiment le monstre à natte vers le bar où ne se trouve *PAS* Trowa et je lui colle une fleur dans les cheveux.

Malheureusement elle glisse dans son décolleté que je ne voulais pas voir.

… Sérieux y a des gens qui confondent se laisser désirer et laisser à désirer.

Pourquoi tout montrer quand on peut cacher ?

(Parce que l'alcool peut faire oublier et qu'on peut dire qu'il n'y a jamais eu tromperie sur la marchandise)

**T**

- Hmm je vais m'imaginer que ce sont tes doigts…

- Ouais c'est ça : va boire !

- Oh oui on va se voir ! Sally, table 4 !

- Ok, j'y passerai en ton absence !

**T**

Bon, c'est pas vraiment du Repuls' Flirt mais j'improvise, d'autant que le volume sonore actuel peut aider à faire passer des vessies pour des lanternes de luxe.

C'est dur de faire le gâteau au chocolat ou la plante verte.

**T**

- Qu'il est chou celui-là !

**T**

Je vais mettre ma fesse en accident de travail.

Je viens de me prendre une main ultime par Quadri Moore.

2 fois plus maigre que Demi. Mais, quatre fois plus laide. Et euh peut-être rousse. Oui Rousse. C'est la différence entre avoir des faux-airs et être un sosie.

J'essaie de reculer discrètement – ne jamais quitter les yeux un prédateur fessier- mais les rondeurs de Trowa ne sont plus à l'écran donc pas de diversion.

Oh My God… Elle retire son mur porteur – pardon, son soutien-gorge et me le lance.

Et, surgissant de nulle part, un lionceau ultime l'attrape avec les dents en me lançant des regards méchants.

**T**

- Grrrr ouaf ouaf ! (Elle est à moi, je l'ai vu avant)

**T**

Ça se la joue Doberman mais c'est un Teckel.

Petite coupe au bol, petit corps, petit polo, petit pantalon, petites chaussures, doit en temps normal porter un petit pull rayé autour de son petit cou. Eventuellement un petit sac banane pendant les vacances.

Apparemment il est sur le coup mais LOIN DE MOI L'IDEE DE LE DISSUADER !

Mais elle n'a d'yeux – et d'appel de langue – que pour moi. Elle s'avance.

Et il repart la tête basse en sniffant le soutif à la naphtaline, en transe.

La stopper vite. Vite.

Je souris comme ma raie : sans dents. Elle s'arrête.

Je l'étouffe avec une fleur de la corbeille avant d'aller faire ma potiche ailleurs si j'y suis.

**T**

- Hiiiiiiiiiiii ! Il a foufouné ma sœur ! Il a foufouné le masseur ! Hiii !

- Hein ? Retire ce qui t'obstrues, Frankie.

- Foufouné foufouneur. Foufouné foufouneur !

- Pas tout. Remets-le dentier.

- Il m'a offert une fleur ! Il m'a offert une fleur !

- Hein ? Mais de qui tu parles ? T'as commandé les boissons au moins ?

- Oh Gigi j'en suis toute retournée !

- Super retourne au bar avant la fin de l'happy quart d'heure. Ah merde c'est fini… Retourne au bar quand même !

- C'est ça ! J'y vais et je vais peut-être le revoir ! C'est pas en matant la télé sur mon siège que tu feras des rencontres !

- La télé ça a du bon quand même… dommage… partie avant de voir le mec en blanc éminemment sympathique et le message « Be his CC Valentine » . Hmm je veux bien être la tortue de la fable, Frankie…

**T**

A force de slalomer entre les tables je me suis pris un festival de coins pointus dans la hanche.

Rectangulaires, noires avec dessus des mini bougies sans odeur dans des mini verres rouges, un menu, deux à 4 flûtes, et un sceau à champagne.

En face, des chaises légères et confortables qu'on pouvait déplacer facilement (parce que des fauteuils de 200 kilos ça facilite pas le rapprochement, des fois qu'on aurait envie…) et des canapés de velours assortis que si tu t'assois dessus t'as pas envie de te relever.

Sauf pour aller aux bars.

Tout était étudié.

Derrière les fauteuils y avait des miroirs.

Des fois que le pauvre lionceau se rende compte du morceau (sauf si le soutif du lionceau ultime contient du lsd. Ce que je soupçonne fortement. Tous les goûts sont dans la nature mais y a des limites)

Bon, les miroirs n'étaient pas forcément là pour ça mais pour moi, c'était un sursaut de bonne conscience de l'archi d'intérieur.

**T**

- Je veux lécher le pantalon…!

**T**

Ah non pas cette fois ! Réflexes !

Le rez-de-chaussée, c'est fait.

Je monte.

C'est bondé…

C'est franchement une réussite.

Le premier et le dernier étage étaient accessibles par des escaliers ou des monte-charge (je refuse d'appeler ascenseur un truc qui est censé remonter un zoo)

**T**

- Hmm Signor Valentino…

**T**

…

Grillé.

On ne peut pas esquiver tout le monde.

Je lève les yeux au plafond. Cte classe. Des points lumineux, qui donnent vraiment l'impression d'être dehors.

Je vais peut-être voir une étoile filante et faire un vœu.

**T**

- Viens par là Signor Valentino ! Be my Valentine !

**T**

Ok, Dieu vient de me faire un doigt d'honneur.

**T**

- Un peu de champagne, belle_ chamelle _demoiselle ?

- Oh ! Un Bellini plutôt ou 2 si vous me rejoignez !

- Tant mieux, les cocktails c'est plus cher hors happy quart d'heure.

- Pardon ?

- Les cocktails sont d'enfer !

**T**

Elle va laisser des stigmates sur le costume et… merde !

Ils seraient bien capables de le retenir sur mon salaire !

Non mais ils ont organisé le concours de Miss Laide ou quoi ? La nana elle a une gueule on dirait un crocodile. Elle a des serres à la place des doigts, faudrait voir à arrêter la French Manucure.

Je viens de me faire agresser sexuellement sur mon lieu de travail par un ptérosaure.

**T**

- Reviens vite caro mio.

- Avec du limoncello ? Je rajoute ça sur la note.

**T**

La potiche elle va aller voir ailleurs si elle y est, en évitant les coins – et la table 4.

A force on ne finit JAMAIS par s'y faire mais par savoir y faire.

Adapter la méthode et on s'en sort finalement.

Des fleurs, des avances, des baisers envoyés.

Du Repul's Flirt à la banane au chocolat. Du Coug fight' où je n'ai cassé aucun doigt et où j'ai pu mettre un pied devant l'autre devant un public un peu trop conquis.

Des regards sexys qu'on voit pas dans le noir mais des consos, des extras, des chocolats, des ardoises qui augmentent en même temps que ma cote.

Le fric rentre, c'est cool.

Le champagne coule.

**T**

- Danse avec moi mon mignon…

- Très bien je fais apporter un Dom Perignon.

- Mais je…

- J'arrive après.

- Dans ce cas, mettez moi, pardon, mettez-m'en 2 bouteilles.

- Les magnums arrivent.

- Mais je…

**T**

Evidemment j'arrivais rarement mais au moins elles avaient de quoi se consoler à leurs frais mais dans les meilleures conditions !

Héhé !

J'étais déjà venu ici oui, c'était quand même plus pro de savoir où on allait après y avoir appris ce qu'on y faisait.

Mais une salle bondée n'était pas une salle vide.

L'ambiance jouait beaucoup et pour le moment, le pari était gagné.

Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser en tous cas.

Il en fallait pour tous les goûts et on peut dire que Winner et sa boule à facette surréaliste n'avaient pas investi dans le vide.

**T**

- Ma vertu est intacte, j'esquive un max. Well, not too bad. Et je suis à peu près sobre !

**T**

Si toutes les salles étaient organisées de la même manière, il y avait quand même une spécificité.

Plus on grimpait, plus la piste de danse rétrécissait.

Plus les fauteuils fonçaient.

Plus c'était VIP.

Plus c'était… intime.

Plus c'était privatisé.

Plus c'était cher.

Le nirvana c'est sexy.

Winner est en haut, t-shirt col V griffé Winn Club blanc, pantalon noir et coupe de champagne rosé aux lèvres, à trinquer avec des habituées.

Les yeux rivés sur moi.

Les plus riches sont en haut.

Faut donc booster la consommation de celles qui sont en bas et remonter de temps en temps décupler les dépenses astronomiques de ces dames. .

Je redescends.

Le temps file. Deux heures passées, déjà ?

* * *

><p><strong>Rez-de-chaussée, 2h22<strong>

**T**

- Oula… ça sent le romantisme.

**T**

La musique David Guettesque diminue, la lumière est plus intime. La rumeur murmure.

Je lève les yeux, je cherche un écran. Il se passe un truc. Et ce ne sont pas les fesses de Trowa.

Il se passe un truc.

Il y a un mec en noir qui bouge comme on fait l'amour, qui chante comme un saxophone.

**T**

- "Wo ouu wooooooh".

**T**

Ambiance feutrée limite jazzy, y a des femelles qui lancent leurs gaines.

**T**

- "Wo ouu woooooh."

**T**

Et même des fleurs que j'ai laissé, d'ailleurs il ne m'en reste plus que quatre, la fleur du lover comprise.

Et des billets.

**T**

- "Baby, baby, baby ooooh…. Baby baby baby nooooo..."

T

Ok. Y a un type qui chante du Justin Bieber avec une voix sexuelle.

Si je poussais le vice, j'espérerais que ce soit ce salaud de Fei mais aux dernières nouvelles il ne savait toujours pas chanter et n'avait pas le don d'ubiquité.

Toute façon s'il avait été là je l'aurais tapé.

Y a des chances pour que ce soit le Loverman mais je suis pas sûr, même tessiture mais je l'ai jamais entendu chanter.

On m'avait dit qu'il y aurait du spectacle, on m'a briffé sur mes actions, je savais vaguement qu'il y aurait des événements mais que ça n'aurait pas d'incidence sur mon travail.

J'ai donc complètement zappé, suffisamment de choses à assimiler.

Mais là c'est violent.

**T**

- C'est ça le Puma ? Le yang de mon yin ? Le Pong de mon Ping, ouais !

**T**

Il est la balle, je suis la raquette.

Non mais le lover du pauvre, quoi.

Et ça ose la ramener ?

Non, ça peut pas être lui.

**T**

- Woooow ! C'est qui ce petit nouveau ?

- Où ça, Elie ? Je le vois pas !

- Enfin Maggie, on voit que lui !

- Doucement les filles, je l'ai vu la première. Je l'ai même touché ! Et je lui ai envoyé mon soutif !

- C'est pour ça qu'il t'a fui, Frankie !

- ?

- Mais t'as vu il m'est revenu même s'il a mis le temps ! Hmm il en veut encore…

- !

- Gigi, ferme la bouche ! Tu vas te défaire le bridge ! Je vais aller nous le chercher avant qu'on nous le pique…

- Il est mieux qu'à l'écran… Mieux que sur les flyers…

**T**

Attention, requin droit devant. Un requin roux.

Et je peux pas l'éviter. Je sens encore les yeux du Boss sur moi.

**T**

- Salut moi c'est Frankie. Tu te rappelles, j'ai plus de soutif ? Ils tiennent tout seul, tu veux toucher ?

**T**

Je suis photosensible, peut-on tamiser la lumière s'il vous plaît ?

Encore plus sombre c'est possible ?

C'est Quadri. De (trop) près, _Frankie _a les cheveux à la Dallas, maquillée comme une voiture volée, mais ça reste pas trop vulgaire. Bon point.

Des lèvres on dirait un poulpe. Des pommettes à la Schwarzy tellement ils lui ont arraché de dents. Maigre comme un clou, peau qui tombe au coude. Avec une microrobe bustier noire trop moulante et des chaussures de romaines rouges avec des talons aiguille.

Je sais pas comment ça s'appelle et je m'en fous.

Elle a 20000 euros en opération (200 ans pour les intimes. Sûrement 50 ans sur sa carte d'identité)

Je sors la moue boudeuse et le regard de lapin pour me sauver.

Mais je m'aperçois que dans le (pas assez) noir, elles regardent TOUTES mon entrejambe.

Ça sert à quoi ces leçons, sérieux.

Je prends ma voix la plus sensuelle ignorant les horreurs qu'elle m'a dites et que j'ai pu malheureusement comprendre.

**T**

- Mr Valentine.

- Comment ?

- Mr Valentine ?

- QUOIIII ?

- MISTER VALENTIIIINE !

**T**

Putain y a un limiteur sonore là, y a pas d'excuses, quoi.

Ou alors c'est la voix du Lover.

Version lente, voix de basse, un Barry White soft, ah, ce n'est plus Justin…

**T**

- "This is the rythm of the night… the night… oh yeaah…. The rythm of the niiight... "

**T**

Mais ça reste de la merde.

**T**

- Le Héros de la Soirée ! Pas étonnant qu'elles te regardent toutes. Toi et Mr Loverman. Cette voix, ce corps, ce charisme…

- Ah, grâce à Optique Mamille, elles sont moins presbytes.

- Hein ?

- Par contre le sonotone…

- Quoi ?

- Il fait une chaleur… je mangerais bien un cône.

- Hm… je mangerais bien ton cône, Valentine. Prêt à faire passer une nuit de folie à maman Frankie?

**T**

T'es trop vieille pour être une MILF, toutes tes opérations ne font pas illusion.

Elle entend clairement ce qu'elle veut.

Et moi, je suis SOURD.

**T**

- Prêt à pénétrer le territoire d'une euh tigresse

- Viens à ma table, j'ai des copines à te présenter.

**T**

La table a 3 bouteilles de champagne, du chocolat, de la chantilly et une corbeille de fruits.

Des fraises, des framboises, des bananes…

Des cerises.

D'ailleurs y en a une qui en mange et qui a réussi à nouer les queues ensemble avec sa langue.

Elle m'a envoyé les noyaux dans les yeux.

Je vais me mettre à pleurer, là.

Mais bon, une table de 4 ? Si je ne fais pas un peu de chiffre, je vais me faire liquider.

C'est le moment de sortir mon arme de destruction massive.

**T**

- Hi Girls!

**T**

Mon accent américain.

Elles couinent en battant des cils.

Mais Frankie toussote et se reprend : ce n'est pas une midinette, c'est une couguar.

**T**

- Alors ça c'est…

- Maggie ! En kiffance totale !

**T**

Maggie en kiffance ou le langage djeunz obsolète.

Maggie, c'est une couleur indéfinissable qui ressemble à du blond platine aux cheveux super courts, tunée aussi, un peu boulotte avec des seins sous pneumatique.

Elle a le visage on dirait une tomate : rouge (abus d'UV ou la pétasse a eu des vacances), rond, super lisse. Plein à craquer. Elle vient de se faire botoxer. Si elle sourit, elle explose.

Elle a rien qui pendouille, elle.

Elle a une robe rouge bras nus qui s'attache autour du cou et qui oh mon dieu, pas ça, est décolletée jusqu'en haut des fesses.

Y a un truc qui ressemble à un tatouage des rolling stone, des lèvres qui tirent la langue.

Sauf que c'est tellement mal fait que ça doit être une décalcomanie.

L'horreur.

Elle a des cuissardes. Je vais m'évanouir.

Elle a 15000 euros en opération (190 ans pour les intimes. Sûrement 58 ans sur sa carte d'identité)

Je lance le format plante verte appétissante.

… Elles ont l'air de vouloir brouter ma salade. Très mauvaise idée.

…

J'avais oublié, j'en ai plus. Après la castration chimique, la castration dépilatoire, à la cire au sucre. Après ça vous ne la levez que manuellement.

Ajoutez à ça la castration psychologique (aka terreur visuelle) et vous obtenez un moi sous bromure.

Quelques poils sont restés sur le torse parce qu'il fallait conserver un peu de virilité.

Ne pas être imberbe, sauf du bas. Parce que ça le faisait pas avec le pantalon.

**T**

- Hellooo lionceau de mes rêves. A la fin de la soirée tu n'auras qu'Elie à la bouche…

- Hey n'oublie pas le droit de cuissage, jeune fille ! Quand je t'aurais gobé le gland tu ne pourras susurrer que vas-y Frankie, c'est bon… en plus tu m'as déjà donné ta fleur…

- Dans un lit, nu contre moi sous les draps. Mon corps tatouant Maggie sur le tien, toute la nuit…

- Ou dans la cuisine. En tablier. Sans rien dessous. Sauf mes mains. Et du chocolat. Et ma langue qui calligraphie 'Gigi' sur tes pecs ou plus bas.

- C'est…_horrible…_ flatteur.

**T**

AUUUU SECOUUUUUUUURS !

Je pose ma corbeille sur la table et glisse une fleur dans les cheveux de Gigi et Maggie, juste parce qu'elles sont à portée.

Elie n'aura qu'à se servir. C'est un machin brun en bas résille et robe léopard avec des chaussures romaines à talon. Décidément c'est à la mode. Je sais toujours pas comment ça s'appelle et je m'en contrefous.

Maman, il manque un sauciflard au rayon charcuterie. Viens le récupérer, ste plaît.

Elle a 200000 euros en opération (200 ans pour les intimes. Sûrement 50 ans sur sa carte d'identité)

Elle gobe une banane.

Je veux mourir.

**T**

- C'est sincère ! Je veux croquer tes fesses.

- Preums !

- Elie ! Gigi ! On regarde mais on ne touche pas ! Son petit cul est à moi !

- Et moi je veux du champagne. Ça les euh entretient.

**T**

Je vais finir bourré.

Gigi ressemble à un hareng-saur avec des cheveux euh noirs corbeau que ça se voit trop que c'est une teinture avec cette lumière. C'est le sosie de Kim Jong il, en black, avec la coupe de Dark Vador.

Elle

A

Un

Body.

Doré…

…

Une mini jupe en cuir et des jarretelles… je les vois. Et des talons aiguilles.

Elle a 400000 euros en opération (400 ans pour les intimes. Sûrement 70 ans sur sa carte d'identité)

**T**

- Hmm… un magnum, ça ira ?

- Ah, Frankie… Nabuchodonosor, roi de Babylone…

**T**

C'est au moins ce qu'il me faut pour que j'oublie tout ça.

AU MOINS.

**T**

- Nabuchodonosor c'est l'équivalent de 20 bouteilles quand même… et on est que 4 amies… et je te veux pour moi toute seule….

- 20 bouteilles, oui, c'est ça.

**T**

Elle fronce les sourcils…

Rien ne bouge.

Gigi essaie de me palper l'entrejambe.

J'attrape la main et l'effleure des lèvres.

Ça pue le patchouli.

Je crois que j'ai vu ses tétons poindre.

J'attrape une bouteille, il doit rester au euh poids, la moitié de champagne.

Que je descends sans pitié. Tant mieux, ça les fera en commander plus.

Et Frankie continue ses additions.

**T**

- Comme 20 bouteilles de 75 cl pour 4 personnes, 5 avec toi… ce n'est certainement pas toléré par la maison Winner…

- Tout à fait.

**T**

Pendant que Frankie calcule, Maggie passe à l'attaque et essaie de m'embrasser le pec.

J'attrape une des fraises du bol et l'écrase sur son nez.

Ah merde, je visais la bouche.

Elle a sorti sa langue et elle a léché.

Oh my God. V ça existe !

**T**

- E=MC2… 20 bouteilles = 20 cm ? C'est ça ?

**T**

Tu t'es cru dans les Chiffres et des Lettres ou quoi ?

Il reste pas un peu de champ, là ?

**T**

- …

- T'as un Nabuchodonosor là-dedans, chouchou ? Rien que pour moi ?

**T**

Non, c'est ma coque de protection, elles sont dangereuses, j'ai eu raison.

J'ai RIEN DU TOUT pour toi t'es laide à ASSECHER LE NIL ! Je suis bi, pas suicidaire.

WHAT THE FUCK ?

Elie vient de me mordre la fesse.

Elle va laisser du rouge à lèvre sur le futal.

Ou éventuellement, ses dents.

**T**

- Je chauffe ou je brûle ?

**T**

Ça c'est Frankie qui ne perd pas le nord.

J'ai la tête qui tourne un peu, là…

**T**

- Je connais ces fesses.

- Comment ça tu connais ces fesses ? C'est un de tes ex ? Ça peut pas être un de tes ex, Elie, tu nous l'aurais dit ! Ou pas, tu nous l'aurais caché parce qu'il est trop beau !

- Mais non Marguerite, elle raconte des bobards.

- Ghislaine ! C'est Maggie ici !

- Je CONNAIS ces fesses.

- Allons Elie…

- Je CONNAIS ces FESSES, Frankie ! Je connais ces fesses, bordel, je connais ces CHEVEUX aussi qui sont habituellement nattés !

**T**

Je me tourne vers cette femme et plisse les yeux pour mieux la regarder.

J'essaie d'ignorer le filet de pêche pour regarder le visage.

Un peu plus.

Des cheveux bruns qui font paillasse sous la lumière.

Sous la couche de maquillage.

La ride du lion.

Les faux cils.

Le rouge à lèvre.

Oh. My. GOD.

Elie se lève et se poste sur le canapé, pour prendre de la hauteur.

Et m'administre une tape magistrale derrière la tête.

Elie.

Ellen.

**T**

- Mum?! What the f… euh qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

**T**

Elie.

LN.

**T**

- Qu'est-ce que _tu_ fais là ? C'est ça le métier sérieux qui te fait sortir du chômage ? C'est çà la formation Pôle Emploi ? C'est çà animateur dans une maison de retraite ? Mon fils est une pute !

**T**

Elie.

Elle a la haine.

J'aurais bien eu besoin des conseils du Dr Zen.

_Démerde-toi, toi, toi…_

* * *

><p><strong> « Flashback, conversation téléphonique, dans le salon de Duo, après l'entretien d'embauche, 10 janvier 2012 »<strong>

**T**

- Attends… T'as des pistes, Drew ?

**T**

?

?

?

Euh… pas vraiment, maman, peut-être ?

**T**

- Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Je ne sais pas… les rares fois où tu n'abrégeais pas la conversation dès que je te parlais de ton chômage, tu me paraissais plus nerveux.

- Euh t'arrives très bien à me saouler, rassure-toi.

- Disons que d'habitude, c'est plus le chômage qui t'énerve. Là, c'est, clairement moi.

- Hein ?

- Tu ne m'as jamais laissé parler aussi longtemps, à croire que tu avais envie de te défouler. Ou d'un conseil.

- ?

**T**

Les mères ont souvent le don d'occulter leur côté obscur.

**T**

- Dès que je te parlais de tes recherches, tu bottais en touche, t'avais un truc à faire et tu raccrochais.

- Quand on parle plus de 3 minutes tu vois ce que ça donne ?

- Tu ne vas pas m'enfumer, Drew. Je ne suis pas toujours d'accord avec ses choix, mais je connais bien mon fils. Alors ? Une piste ?

**T**

…

…

…

**T**

- … Peut-être. J'ai une période d'essai qui commence demain.

- Comment çà « peut-être » ? Et tu comptais me le dire quand ? Tu crois que j'ai un forfait illimité ? Laisser sa mère s'inquiéter comme ça…

- …

- Et c'est quoi ?

- Euh… _je peux pas lui dire ça, elle me suicide_ Animateur dans une maison de retraite.

**T**

Quoi ?

C'est proche de la vérité !

**T**

- C'est très bien, ça ! C'est vraiment, vraiment bien !

- Oui j'ai pensé à toi, savoir comment ne pas m'occuper de toi plus tard, tout ça tout ça.

- Ça c'est mon fils indigne. Et c'est un métier merveilleux. Mais tu n'as aucune compétence !

- La formation est assurée…

- Il y a des soins spéciaux à leur prodiguer ? Je veux pas aller te voir en prison !

- Euh non. Il s'agit de les amuser, pas de les tuer. Je serais encadré par euh mes supérieurs hiérarchiques.

- Tu vas faire clown ?

- On peut dire ça…

- Mais tu les détestes, Drew ?

- Faut croire qu'on ne fait pas toujours ce qu'on veut. Faire des concessions, tout ça…. Je te rappelle que tu…

**T**

Elle éclate de rire.

Enfin.

Enfin je vais avoir la paix.

**T**

- Tut, tut, depuis quand tu écoutes ta mère ? Est-ce que c'est bien payé ? Et c'est chez qui ?

- Oui… mais t'emballes pas, hein ? Je vais commencer ma période d'essai et on verra bien. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas en parler…

- Mouais. En fait t'étais pas sûr d'y aller parce que c'était pas ta branche.

**T**

..

…

**T**

- Non, non…

- Ah tant mieux, je sais que tu es bardé de défauts mais avec l'argent tu es rarement con. Alors j'espère que tu vas le garder ce travail. C'est chez qui déjà ?

**T**

Bien joué.

Mais NON.

**T**

- Tu connais pas.

- Okay mais dis quand même, des fois qu'au magasin…

- Allo ? Allo ? Maman je rentre dans un tunnel, t'entends plus !

- Ton tunnel a de l'écho, tu serais pas aux toilettes ?

- Raison de plus pour raccrocher.

- Finissons la conversation, y a rien que je n'ai vu ou entendu.

- Remercie-moi, je ne veux pas te rappeler ta jeunesse si lointaine. Ne t'inquiète pas. Merci. Je te rappelle. Bisous !

- Mais… !

**T**

Si je lui dis qu'en plus ils sont prêts à ouvrir un poste pour moi, elle va venir à la maison pour me frapper.

…

Ma mère me saoule grave mais y a un truc qui est à peu près bien avec elle même si ça m'emmerde : c'est qu'elle me ménage pas.

Du coup mon JAMAIS va se transformer en « carrément » + « candidatures spontanées ailleurs au cas où »

Faut vraiment être con pour ne pas essayer le poste.

Si ça me plait pas, je me casse.

**T**

**T**

**« Fin du flashback »**

* * *

><p>C'est ce que je m'étais dit. Et à voir ma mère sur mon lieu de travail…<p>

J'aurais dû risquer la radiation au lieu de m'en prendre.

Je viens de me faire draguer par ma mère.

Ma mère est une couguar.

Y en a qui se sont suicidés pour moins que ça.

**T**

- Mais pas du tout, je suis ambianceur !

- T'es en train de me dire que t'es un diffuseur de parfum ? On te paye pour parfumer les toilettes aussi ? C'est pour ça, les fleurs ? Mais tu me prends vraiment pour une imbécile ?

**T**

Inspirer.

Expirer.

**T**

- Maman un ambianceur c'est quelqu'un qui euh met de l'ambiance !

- Et t'as besoin de donner tes fesses à des femmes de mon âge pour ça ?

- Maman, arrête de regarder « Tout un programme ». Jean-Luc de la Route et Sophie Daprès sont des dangers publics.

- C'est vraiment ton fils… ?

- Gigi arrête la colle. C'est une manœuvre perverse pour se taper le héros, parole de Frankie !

**T**

A ce moment précis, avec un spot qui passe au-dessus de sa tête, ma mère, en robe léopard et bas résille – mes pauvres rétines… - ressemble à un super guerrier.

… et le Loverman chante.

**T**

- "Sometimes I run... sometimes I hide... sometimes I'm scared of you... but all I really want is to hold you tight... and treat you right... "

**T**

...

de la merde.

Putain y a pas d'échappatoire.

Non mais sans déconner. Avoir une voix sexuelle, c'est une chose... mais chanter ça ?

C'est ça son métier ? Chanter pour des vieilles ?

Faudrait dire aux asiatiques qu'il y avait des limites au respect de la tradition.

Le karaoké est à bannir.

**T**

- Marguerite. Ghislaine. Françoise. Allez sur la piste vous trouver un autre minot, arrêtez de reluquer mon bébé.

- Mais s'il est là c'est qu'il…

- Et mon poing dans tes dents refaites, Marguerite ?

- Si on peut plus plaisanter… C'est pas ton fils, il est trop beau. Tu le veux juste pour toi tout seul.

- …

- Mais tu es ceinture noire de judo et pas nous. La couguar sort ses griffes et je sais pas pour vous les filles, mais j'ai payé mon lifting à crédit. On y va ?

**T**

Elles filent, comme le collant.

J'ai essayé de partir en même temps.

Mais maman était en mode hystérique.

Moi, je suis en état de choc.

Ou alors je suis bourré.

Il reste pas du champagne ?

**T**

- Tu fais un oedipe ? Ton père m'a quitté et depuis tu as ce désir irrépressible pour moi alors tu compenses et…

- Maman arrête la télé. Je mets de l'ambiance ici et c'est un métier. Tu sais comme ces pétasses au salon de l'auto !

- Tu veux être une fille ? Je peux le dire à ton père s'il te plaît ?

**T**

Ça m'apprendra à donner des exemples à la con.

Connard.

**T**

- Mum please. Seriously. I get hit on but I don't hit it. I can't! Et en plus je fais payer !

- Ben voyons… Qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu me mens pas, hein ? Et t'es fier de facturer ? Dis-moi elle est à combien la pipe actuellement ?

**T**

Je regarde à droite.

Trowaouh et ses fesses de folie (toute ressemblance avec KC and the Sunshine Band…) écoutent d'une oreille distraite un ovni.

Une femme, pas un animal, qui ne semble pas très à l'aise en chignon bas, chemise blanche et pantalon qui me fait vachement penser à ma conseillère en fait.

Elle n'est pas si vieille. Non c'est pas elle. Je vois mal Monsieur Winner se tirer une balle dans le pied.

Je regarde à gauche.

Le boss discute avec un alien qui doit être une très bonne cliente puisque j'arrive à voir son diamant d'où je suis.

Elle a des macarons sur la tête, des talons de l'épaisseur et de la taille d'un mikado et son corps est moulé dans une combipantalon de cuir.

Elle l'embrasse sur la joue.

Boss est au rez-de-chaussée.

S'il voit que ça se passe mal…

Merde, merde, merde, MERDE !

Y a un serveur qui passe avec un plateau de 4 coupes de champagne.

Ma mère est hystérique.

Elle l'attrape et l'embrasse goulument.

Il ne lâche pas le plateau.

La peur du scandale sûrement.

**T**

- Hey ! Touche pas à ma mère !

- …

- C'est MOI qui le touche ! Tu vois il est sous le charme ! Il sent la féline en moi.

- Il sent qu'il est dans la merde surtout ! Il a pas le droit de toucher aux clientes !

- Parce que toi t'as le droit ?

**T**

Pendant qu'on parlait il a descendu 2 coupes.

Et allait machinalement finir les 2 dernières.

Sous le choc, le pauvre.

Mais ma mère me croyait gigolo.

J'attrape l'inconnu par la taille et c'est avec un réflexe de malades qu'il arrive à ne pas lâcher le plateau.

Je lui prends les deux flûtes et les vide.

Le temps qu'il réalise, je lui roulais une pelle magistrale.

Main dans les cheveux, lèvres avides, langue subtile, sensuelle.

Bouche gourmande. Je l'ai mordillée avant de le lâcher et je me suis permis de lui mettre une petite tape sur les fesses.

L'autre main lui a rendu les coupes vides, parce que bon, à la base elles n'étaient pas pour moi.

Et je n'allais pas jongler avec.

Je lui colle la fleur du Loverman dans les cheveux, qui veut dire « sans rancune »

Je lui ai mis une bonne claque sur la fesse qui veut dire « c'est rien, casse-toi »

Il a cligné des yeux. Et il est reparti, il avait des coupes à servir après tout.

Ma mère, non, malheureusement.

**T**

- Tu vois j'ai les mêmes goûts que toi.

- …

- Je vais entrer en thérapie. Bref, les vieilles c'est pas possible, maman. Je suis ambianceur. Je mets de l'ambiance, c'est comme ça. C'est dur à croire mais bon c'est vrai et ça paye très bien.

- Oh. Ok…

**T**

Ok. Elle a dit ok. Donc tout est ok.

Alles gut, alles klar.

Je vais bien, tout va bien.

Happily ever after.

Ok.

**T**

- Ok. Mais toi, TOI ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je…

- Alors ?

- Je… alors sous prétexte que je suis ta mère je ne peux pas m'amuser ?

- Non mais…

- Tu veux me garder pour toi tout seul ?

- Non, non ! Mais…

- Je peux pas vivre ma vie ?

- Nooon ! Enfin, si ! Comment t'as pu ?

**T**

Oui, comment ?

Pourquoi ?

OH MON DIEU EST-CE QU'ELLE S'EST TAPE UN DE MES POTES ?

**T**

- Non, ils sont trop moches. C'est pour ça que ce sont tes amis d'ailleurs.

- …

- Tu penses trop fort.

- Hey !

- As-tu seulement essayé avec l'un d'entre eux ?

- … C'est pas le sujet ! Tu éludes la question. Comment t'as pu ?!

- Danse avec moi, on attire l'attention, là.

- Ça va pas ? Je danse pas avec ma mère.

- Tu as appris à danser sur mes pieds !

- J'avais 3 ans !

- Une couguar qui ne danse pas ? Un ambianceur qui ne met plus d'ambiance ? Ou alors tu me baratines ?

**T**

Je prends machinalement la dernière fleur de la corbeille, histoire d'avoir quelque chose à triturer.

Elle a pas tort.

Oh bordel…

On s'écarte de la table mais pas trop loin, comme les rats qui ont peur qu'on leur pique leur place.

Puis on se regarde, désespérés.

Et on danse.

Ma mère lève les bras et ondule son corps.

Un mec lève le pouce. C'est le DJ en pause sûrement.

Il va aller en pause dentier ça va être vite réglé.

Je mets un pied devant l'autre et ouvre ma veste.

J'ai chaud.

Je me penche et j'entends siffler.

Je me prends une énième main au cul et la malheureuse se prend une bègne.

J'ai entendu un « paf » et c'était maman.

Je vais me faire virer…

Je me relève, me rapproche d'elle et coince la fleur que j'avais à la main dans ses cheveux, histoire qu'on croit que je fais mon boulot.

Illusion…

Et je suis ses pas.

Mais quitte à me faire virer, autant que je sache pourquoi.

**T**

- Seriously how could you…?

- Ton père est parti avec une petite jeune, pourquoi je…

- Mais ça je m'en fous !

**T**

Complètement !

**T**

- Solidarité masculine ! Tout ça parce que je suis une fe…

- Je m'en fous de ça ! T'es ma mère, pas ma meuf ! Comment t'as pu ?

- Comment j'ai pu… ?

- Comment t'as pu payer 150 € pour venir là ? Avec tes fins de moi de l'enfer !

- Oui mais…

- 150 € !

- M'enfin…

**T**

Je m'arrête de danser là. Je peux pas.

Je me mets en mode Hulk.

…

Heureusement que la musique est suffisamment forte.

**T**

- 150 EUROS ? ! M'en fous que tu refasses ta vie tant que tu tapes pas dans mes potes, ce que tu feras pas parce qu'ils sont trop moches même pour toi.

- Merci.

- 150 EUROS ? CENT CINQUANTE EUROS ? Mais va à la bibliothèque, t'en trouveras des minots que t'emmèneras au Mac Mi manger un sundae cacahuète !

- … Si tu me l'avais dit, je serais rentrée gratuitement ?

- CENT CINQUANTE EUROS ! T'AS CONNU LES FRANCS ! COMMENT T'AS PU FAIRE CA !

- Tu bogues, chéri. Tu te rends compte que tu me fais honte ? Tout le monde veut Mr Valentine et tout le monde va savoir que t'es mon fils !

- La faute à qui ? C'est toi qui t'es mis en format poissonnière alors que j'ai un travail !

- Et c'est qui qui gueule parce que c'est trop cher et qu'il aurait pas pu me faire rentrer gratuitement de toute façon ?

**T**

…

Non mais sérieux, quoi…

**T**

- 150 euros…

- C'est la honte !

- C'est la honte pour moi aussi…

- …

- …

- …

- Attends… on va dire… on va dire que t'es une MILF et que tu t'es trompée de club. Du coup ça te rajeunit sans casser tes euh coups et moi ça me fait passer pour un pro qui respecte scrupuleusement le business, d'où l'esclandre excès de zèle.

- Je suis trop vieille pour être une MILF.

- … Et qui le sait ?

- Toi tu es mon fils préféré.

- Tu n'en as qu'un.

**T**

Et elle m'a planté là parce qu'on ne devait logiquement plus être vus ensemble.

Après un baiser sur la joue et une tape sur la fesse pour faire bonne couguar/milf.

C'est un douloureux compromis mais bon on pare au plus pressé.

Je ne veux pas rester mais je veux l'intégralité de mes indemnités. Et qui sait, une prime ?

C'est pas de trop quand on ne renouvelle pas son contrat.

Ça mérite bien que ma mère s'amuse. Elle a l'air heureuse ici.

Du moment que je la vois pas parce que si je la chope encore ça va pas être possible.

Et si elle me chope avec une vieille, si malgré Repuls' Flirt et Coug Fight c'est toujours la merde…

J'ai besoin de repasser. Impérativement.

Je demande la permission à Monsieur Winner qui me regarde de haut en bas avec un petit sourire, avant de me montrer ses 10 doigts.

Les salles sont full. Il me donne 10 minutes.

Je les prends.

* * *

><p><strong>Salle de Pressing, 2h43 et son plafond Wi can change the World<strong>

**T**

Le repassage, ce pied.

Je suis sur des taies d'oreiller et des parures de lit.

Je suis en paix avec moi-même.

Je suis…

**T**

- Tu t'es pris pour dieu ou quoi ? T'as oublié qui te payait ?

**T**

Plus seul.

Putain…

Je ferme les yeux.

**T**

- Si j'étais dieu j'aurais un vrai travail. Pourquoi ?

- C'est n'importe quoi cette soirée.

**T**

Tu crois pas si bien dire, loulou.

Demande à Fei comment se passe sa soirée MILF.

Mais je vais pas te donner raison.

Je rouvre les yeux.

**T**

- Vous trouvez ? Ça se passe bien, pourtant.

- Tu trouves.

- Ben j'ai fait ce qu'on m'a dit. J'ai été de table en table. J'ai fait ma potiche, un peu de conversation avec du repuls' flirt. J'ai mis des fleurs dans des postiches. J'ai souri à des dentiers. J'ai incité à consommer. J'ai même dansé et pratiqué le Coug Fight' !

- …

- En sortant du CC VIP vous n'avez rien remarqué ? C'est bondé et les gens avaient l'air plutôt content. Alors je vois pas, non.

**T**

Et l'oscar de la mauvaise foi est attribué à…

Mais j'ai pas menti !

J'ai juste montré le verre à moitié plein !

Il hausse un sourcil.

T

- C'est censé être une pré fête de la Saint Valentin et au lieu de donner de l'amour qui s'achète, tu distribues des pains. Et donc, tu te prends pour dieu.

- Je n'ai distribué aucun pain, Monsieur Yuy.

- Tu m'as appelé Heero la dernière fois. Et, accessoirement, je t'ai vu passer un ashiguruma et un uki goshi à une cliente. Qui a elle-même passé un ippon à une femme qui te touchait les fesses.

- Ah çà !

- Oui. Çà.

- C'est rien, c'était ma mère.

**T**

Il hausse un sourcil.

**T**

- Pardon ?

- C'était ma mère. Et c'était pas un pain je frappe pas ma mère quand même.

- Ta mère ?

- Ma mère.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

**T**

Je lève les yeux au plafond pour la énième fois.

**T**

- J'aimerais bien, et si c'était un cauchemar ce serait le plus beau jour de ma vie.

- … hein ?

- Allez la voir si vous me croyez pas. D'autant qu'elle vous a kiffé sur scène God knows why. D'ailleurs parlant de ça, c'est ça être le Puma ? Avec cette armée de papyrus prostrée sur scène on aurait dit Cloclo et ses Clodettes. C'est la lose.

- En attendant avec un puma, les couguars restent à distance. Moi j'ai rarement des serres aux fesses. Et je peux nouer des contacts et proposer aux plus fortunées de les rhabiller avec ma collection. Ça marche à tous les coups.

- …

**T**

Connard.

Il cligne les yeux. Deux fois.

Ah merde, la diversion n'aura pas marché longtemps.

**T**

- La femme avec laquelle tu t'es battu c'est ta mère.

- La branlette ça rend sourd.

- … Ta mère est une couguar ?

- ... Oui.

- Hn. J'ai embrassé ta mère.

- Ou – Quoi ?

- Ou plutôt elle m'a embrassé.

- … Parce que vous étiez le serveur ?

- Et toi, t'étais bourré pendant le service.

**T**

Ah merde il a une fleur qui a un peu souffert dans les cheveux, juste derrière l'oreille droite.

…

Je crois que si je continue à repasser ce drap si fort je vais y faire un trou.

**T**

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutiez là ? The show must go on vous connaissez pas ?

- J'ai vu des couguars prêtes à se battre et toi débordé. J'étais donc venu avec des coupes pour détendre l'atmosphère et rattraper tes conneries. Au lieu de ça tu descends une partie et tu me galoches. J'espère pour toi que Quatre ne t'a pas vu.

**T**

No comment. Je repasse, je suis zen.

Je continue de repasser et ne le regarde même pas. Malgré le trou.

**T**

- Euh. Je rappelle que vous avez descendu 2 coupes aussi.

- Pour oublier Dame lèvres-en-feu Maxwell. Mais je me souviens encore. Peut-être faut-il un autre baiser pour vérifier la technique.

- Laissez ma mère tranquille, vous en avez déjà assez fait comme ça.

- C'est elle qui m'a sauté dessus. D'ailleurs toi aussi. Prête-moi encore tes lèvres, que je vérifie ?

**T**

Je le foudroie du regard.

Le sien pétille.

Apparemment c'est fun de se foutre de ma gueule.

Il me cherche progressivement depuis presque le début, maintenant qu'il a déduit que je suis au moins bi il ne va pas me lâcher.

Ou si, vu la famille de fous. Mais pas besoin de la famille pour le sexe. Ou pour le rire. Ou pour être com...

_Complices ?_

Con. Tout court. Je suis vraiment naze, moi.

Comment on peut chanter du Justin Bieber, se faire galocher par une couguar et continuer à se la raconter ?

Il a le nez qui se plisse, les lèvres retroussées.

C'est un cauchemar aux yeux bleus au sourire rare mais communicatif.

C'est pas bon pour le cœur, ça.

**T**

- Oui, dans le noir. Et je vous emmerde. Allez faire votre lover ailleurs si j'y suis.

- Ta mère est une couguar. C'est pour ça l'aversion totale.

- Non. Je l'ai appris ce soir.

- Oh c'est parfait.

- Foutez-moi la paix avec votre fou rire. J'ai du travail.

- Oui. Quant à moi je vais aller boire du champagne à la section VIP Deluxe.

- Alors comme ça on aime boire de l'alcool avec les couguars ? Ma mère serait bien jalouse mais elle vous a déjà oublié.

**T**

Je pose le fer.

Ça fait déjà 5 minutes et mieux vaut pas que je saoule Winner sur mes pauses.

…

Je plie le drap qui pue pas le cramé mais qui l'est, éteint le fer, passe la main dans les cheveux avant de repartir, le sadique sur mes talons.

Tout va bien se passer. Je vais faire profil bas et à la fin je pourrais rentrer chez moi et d'ici quelques jours, me remettre à chercher.

Reprendre ma vie en main, tout ça...

**T**

- Réléna Peacecraft est vieux jeu, mais bien trop jeune pour être une couguar. Une MILF à la rigueur…

- ? Réléna Peacecraft ? La conseillère Pôle Emploi ?

**T**

Il lève les yeux au plafond. Tant mieux, y a pas que moi.

**T**

- Non, le sosie officiel d'une salade. Question idiote, elle ne s'appelle pas Marie Durand.

- C'est ma conseillère. Vous avez fait exprès de la faire venir pour me faire chier ?

- Non, se tirer une balle dans le pied n'est pas le rêve de notre vie.

- Euh je rappelle que vous m'avez pris à l'essai.

- Tu viens de prétendre que l'expérience était une réussite, mets-toi en accord avec toi-même.

- …

- Tu n'es pas la lumière du Pôle Emploi et malheureusement tu n'es pas le seul au chômage. On n'avait donc aucune raison de faire spécialement le rapprochement avec toi. C'est elle qui t'a transmis l'offre mais c'est toi qui a appelé en ton nom.

- … Alors pourquoi ?

**T**

J'avoue, je sèche.

**T**

- Son frère est dj occasionnel. Elle avait peur donc on l'a invité.

- Attendez, le blondinet sexy c'est le frère de ma conseillère ?

- Oui, il s'emmerdait à son nouveau poste alors il a candidaté pour être DJ ici.

- Nouveau poste ?

- Hn. Apparemment son mec a viré un con pour le prendre en apprenti. Comme ça il l'avait sous les yeux – vu la bombasse que c'est on comprend pourquoi - tout en faisant des économies.

- Le con ça pourrait être moi. Sauf que je me suis pas fait virer pour un mec. Juste pour faire des économies. Quitte à l'avoir dans le fondement, je ne prends qu'un passager. Un doigt, c'est tout.

**T**

Le Loverman rit sous cape.

**T**

- Il n'a pas de chance ce Treize.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que vu le fric que son mec se fait ici, il ne restera pas apprenti longtemps.

**T**

Oh merde.

Merde.

Merde.

**T**

- Treize.

- Treize.

- Et Blondinet sexy s'appelle…

- Zechs Merquise.

**T**

Ouf, je respire.

**T**

- Ah. Coïncidence.

- Ah non c'est son nom de scène. Il s'appelle Marcello. Non ce n'est pas ça. Michelangelo…

- Millardo ?

- C'est ça. Millardo Peacecraft.

- Oh.

**T**

…

Il doit pas y avoir 36 Millardo qui bossent avec des Treize qui virent des cons. J'ai jamais su son nom de famille mais le prénom est resté. Heureusement, j'avais pris tous mes congés pour ne pas avoir à le former. Et donc je ne l'avais jamais vu.

Avant ce soir.

**T**

- Hn.

- Faudrait qu'il change la programmation, là, j'ai envie de danser. De décompresser un peu, tout en travaillant. Vous le voyez, vous ?

- Hmm je crois qu'il danse… avec ta mère.

- Ok. A plus.

**T**

ET j'ai été tout naturellement lui coller un gnon.

Mais je lui ai tapoté l'épaule comme ça il m'a vu venir.

La folle est un two-timer avec le boulot, avec ma mère ?

Profil bas, hein ?

**T**

- Coucou !

**T**

Et PAF.

C'est assez bas peut-être ?

**T**

" Oh Oh Oh Oh…. Oh Oh Oh Oh… "

**T**

- Et donc je suis au regret de vous annoncer que notre processus de recrutement est achevé. J'aurais préféré que nous recrutions plus mais vous comprenez…

- Monsieur Winner mais…

- Allons Réléna, je vous ai dit de m'appeler Quatre…

- Monsieur Winner, regardez l'écran… on dirait que… OH MON DIEU C'EST MON FRERE !

- Très bonne musique.

**T**

" Everybody just kung fu fighting… "

**T**

- Mais on s'en fiche ! Regardez l'écran, là ! Ce n'est pas parce que ce ne sont plus les fesses de Monsieur Barton que c'est inintéressant ! C'est ça le travail en toute sécurité ?

- Tout est sous contrôle.

- Mais… mais… c'est Druon Maxwell et une couguar qui le tabassent ? Et pourquoi il y a des gens qui applaudissent et sifflent ? Ils sont payés pour ça ?! C'est du catch ?

- … Reprenez un peu de champagne… "Here comes the Big Boss ! Huh ! Let's get it on "

**T**

PAF PAF PAF PAM BOUM !

OH bordel ça fait du bien.

**T**

- Mais…

- Comment ça va connard ? Et le boulot c'est pas trop dur ?

**T**

PAM PAM PAM PAF !

**T**

Ma mère était en train de lui coller un billet dans le pantalon.

PAF

**T**

Quand elle saura que c'est à cause de lui que je me suis fait virer, elle sera de mon côté.

PAF PAF aïeuh.

Ou pas.

* * *

><p><strong>Back to the Salle de Pressing avec une pommette en feu, des bleus mais pas de cocard, 5h15<strong>

**T**

La centrale Vapeur c'est super.

J'ai pas demandé l'autorisation mais je m'en fous, la dernière fois que j'ai vu mon boss, il négociait avec les flics, Mimil ne s'est pas laissé taper bien gentiment.

Sacrée droite. Mais moi j'ai « sacré tout », tant pis pour sa gueule.

Et tant pis pour moi qui ait une « sacrée maman »

Elle m'a tapé parce que je tapais son coup de cœur du moment. Puis elle l'a tapé lui quand elle a su que c'était de sa faute si j'en étais là.

Putain elle cogne fort. Mais Mimil a volé et c'est le pied.

Ptet qu'ils vont venir m'arrêter ? J'espère pas, ça ferait mauvaise pub.

Et si ça fait mauvaise pub…

Les couvre-lits c'est mieux que les draps.

Les couvre-lits, c'est feng-shui, super apaisant à repasser.

Je suis un sapin avec de l'amidon sur les épines.

Je surfe sur les problèmes comme l'acier glisse sur le tissu.

Je suis un patineur artistique digital…

Je suis…

**T**

- Tu es viré.

**T**

Je suis derrière la table. Encore.

Mon professeur de Coug Fight' est devant. Encore.

Je lève les yeux au plafond. Encore.

**T**

- Non, jure. Et je suppose que mon salaire va servir à rembourser Winner, c'est ça ?

**T**

Il sort une calculette comptable de sa poche, avec imprimante et tout.

Il tape sur une touche et un résultat en sort.

**T**

- Il y en a pour environ 20000 euros de casse. Tu vas donc faire du bénévolat pendant…

**T**

Je sors plusieurs papiers de ma poche.

**T**

- Pendant rien du tout. J'ai demandé aux barmen de calculer à part toutes les consos prises par « mes clientes ». La caisse me dit « 27000 euros et des brouettes » Ça rapportera peu, mais ça rapporte quand même.

- …

**T**

Héhé. Faut savoir assurer ses arrières.

**T**

- Mais vous me prenez vraiment pour un con ?

- Bon aux dernières nouvelles ils veulent que tu restes, mais tu ne veux pas le faire de ton plein gré, tu as été clair dès le départ. Le chantage leur a semblé une bonne option.

- Je savais que vous étiez pas nets mais… attendez. Le boss parlait aux flics tout à l'heure et je suis quand même gardé ? Je suis largué, là.

**T**

Et là, il me sourit.

Ça fait peur.

**T**

- La soirée a été disons animée. Il y a eu de la tension, du suspense. Les convives se sont amusés et s'amusent encore d'ailleurs, il y a même eu une démonstration de virilité féminine, en même temps qu'un marquage de territoire.

- Pardon ?

- Elles ont cru que ça faisait parti du spectacle.

- Et mon cul c'est une balle en mousse ?

- Les clientes ont dit que ça faisait « saloon chic et féministe », sauf que l'on cassait des bouteilles de champagne à défaut de bières. Un combat de lionceau, même si c'est le DJ, c'est la meilleure attraction pour les couguars. Les femmes montrent les griffes et déposent leurs attributs en diamant sur la table.

- Et leur carte vermeille aussi.

**T**

Sourire en coin.

**T**

- Ta mère t'en as placé une ou deux avant de fracasser Millarzechs. Du coup tout le monde l'a prise pour une MILF parce que c'est rare une couguar avec autant de force à son âge, hormis Madonna, mais c'est un monstre.

- N'importe quoi.

- Quatre ne les a pas contredit. Un concept qui rapporte est un bon concept.

- Elles étaient beurrées, surtout.

- La faute à qui, Monsieur 27000 € ?

**T**

Je le foudroie du regard.

**T**

- A mon employeur et à mes tuteurs qui m'ont dit de les faire consommer par tous les moyens. J'ai été blessé…

- Dans l'exercice de tes fonctions…

-… et traumatisé…

- Par des évènements sur lesquels nous n'avons aucune prise…

- Donc j'accepte GRACIEUSEMENT que ma période d'essai ne soit pas renouvelée parce que « mon profil ne correspond pas au poste » Maintenant faut dire ça en ces termes à ma conseillère.

- Tu verras ça avec Quatre. Maintenant il y a des choses à négocier avec moi.

- Euh je crois pas, non.

**T**

Il appelle la mémoire de sa calculatrice et imprime à nouveau.

**T**

- Tu as sur ton costume du rouge à lèvre et des trous dus à tes rixes.

- … Bon ben je vous rends mon salaire alors. Et allez vous faire foutre au passage.

- Avec plaisir. Et ton costume vaut approximativement 7 fois ton salaire. Au (re)passage.

- Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

- Faut que je te parle de ton costume pour que tu me retutoies ?

T

J'arrête de repasser et repose le fer sur son socle.

Je sors de derrière la table, marcher un peu, même quelques pas, aide à mettre ses idées au clair.

Le Loverman me suit des yeux. Je suis tenté de piquer un sprint mais je crois que ma mère est encore là.

Je ne peux pas l'abandonner. En public. Oui fils indigne, mais j'ai le droit aujourd'hui.

Il arrache la petite feuille et me la remet.

Je lis attentivement. Et fais les cent pas.

**T**

- OK alors si je comprends bien ce n'est pas un cauchemar. Je suis bien réveillé et techniquement au chômage, déjà endetté jusqu'au cou et accessoirement ma mère est une Jocaste Low Cost vu qu'elle a essayé de me draguer avant de percuter. Ce qui fait de moi un Œdipe Bollywood.

- C'est à peu près ça sauf que Jocaste est une MILF et que ta mère est techniquement une…

- Ok. Je vais foncer dans le mur, ça fera pas plus mal.

- Non, tu n'as pas les moyens de détériorer plus le matériel.

- Ma vie est foutue.

- Mais non, juste ta réputation si tu passes dans les journaux. Ce qui est fort possible.

- J'ai besoin d'alcool.

- Mais non, mais non. Tu as plutôt besoin de ça.

**T**

Il pose la calculatrice sur la table à repasser, m'attrape et colle ses lèvres aux miennes.

Pas mal. Mieux que ce truc à l'arrache que j'ai fait.

Ou pas. J'ai un arrière goût de rouge à lèvres fruité.

J'ai l'impression d'embrasser ma mère.

Oui, le rouge à lèvres a une odeur, une texture, c'est pour ça qu'en général les mecs détestent poser leur bouche dessus.

**T**

- Hm non, tu sens ma mère.

- Non, tu somatises.

- Tu t'es rincé la bouche après ?

- Avec ta peau. Après j'ai tout nettoyé scrupuleusement, les clientes aiment se savoir en concurrence mais de la suggestion à la preuve, à la faute de goût, il n'y a qu'un pas.

- Ok. Mais pourquoi tu m'embrasses au fait ?

- Pour oublier ta mère.

- …

- A question idiote, réponse idiote. Si on ne peut presque plus rigoler.

- C'est presque vrai alors.

- C'est toi qui a commencé, je te rappelle.

- Ok. J'ai besoin d'alcool pour oublier.

**T**

Je vais ptet aller à la table 4, Sally attend toujours.

**T**

- Mais je ne veux pas que tu oublies, moi.

- Moi je veux oublier ce job, mes allocs perdues et ma mère fricotant avec le mec de mon ex boss qui m'a pris un boulot dont il ne veut même pas.

- Je peux te faire oublier. Je vais reprendre un peu de toi comme ça tu ne diras pas que tu sens ta mère. Tu permets ?

- Mais laisse ma mère où elle est ! Euh ou pas !

- Laisse-toi aller...

**T**

Il lèche mes lèvres du bout de la langue avant de dévier vers mon cou pour le mordiller.

**T**

- Bon ben je me rappelle toujours. C'est pas avec un baiser que je vais oublier ce cauchemar.

- Oh, puisque tu le demandes si gentiment.

**T**

Hmm salaud.

Un baiser, deux baiserS, x baiserS qui s'achèvent en succions sensuelles et en mains qui se promènent comme un courant d'air chaud sur ma peau en mode canicule.

Je me fais l'effet d'une centrale vapeur. Mon corps est moite mais il s'en fout, il me ventouse.

Ce mec est un hammam vivant qui sent l'eau de toilette chic et pas l'eucalyptus.

Sauf qu'au hammam on est à poil c'est plus agréable.

Ptet que je devrais négocier le bar ET le SPA avant mon départ.

**T**

- Ça marche pas. Je veux le bar. Et le SPA.

- Tu te trompes de déterminant. Et je suis déterminé.

- ?

**T**

Il se décolle de moi, prend ma main droite et la fait glisser lentement le long de son torse.

Mes doigts s'enfoncent sous la ceinture de son pantalon.

Le tissu recouvre mes premières phalanges.

**T**

- Le bar c'est là-bas. La barre, t'y es presque.

- Ouais c'est çà. "Et c'est pas l'homme qui prend la mer, c'est la mer qui prend l'homme ?" Et "hissez haut Santiano ?" Et le SPA t'en fais quoi ?

- Tu as un vrai Œdipe.

- Et la branlette ça rend sourd ? T'as zappé le SPA et… oedipe ? Y avait quoi sur son rouge à lèvres ? Ses neurones ? Ça expliquerait des trucs.

- Mère/Mer.

- … ? Bar/Barre ? C'est toi qui fais des jeux de mot pourris avec ta stouquette alors fous-moi la paix.

- Barbare je suis, oui.

**T**

Il se détache de moi, se recule un peu et…

Eeet merde !

Il vient de me soulever le salaud !

Au secours, Captain Hee-Gloo me jette par-dessus bord !

Ah, c'est juste sur son épaule, comme un sac de patates.

Mais bon, le sac a des mains. Au pire, elles peuvent se poser sur ses fesses.

Parce que je vais pas m'amuser à me débattre pour m'éclater lamentablement contre le sol.

La reconstruction faciale ça coûte cher.

Quoique… en accident de travail ?

**T**

- Heero ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec le licencié pour faute grave ?

**T**

J'ouvre les yeux.

Je les avais fermés ?

Monsieur Winner nous fixait, furieusement beau avec ses cheveux décoiffés qu'on croirait qu'il l'a fait exprès, son petit pantalon et son polo de bobo.

Trowa l'accompagnait et était resté en mode barman.

Hmm… retourne-toi s'il te plaît…

Pas toi porteur ! Je vois plus rien !

**T**

- Non renouvelé ex boss, with due respect.

- Je lui donne envie de revenir, pour mes estampes japonaises par exemple.

- Euh la tête en bas c'est plutôt l'envie de…

- Donne-lui envie de renoncer à son salaire, s'il te plaît.

- Je suis bon Quatre, mais pas à ce point.

- Hmm ça je sais…

- Ouais c'est ça Nombril Man. Que ces deux semaines de formation/drague à l'arrache devant des framboises congelées te montent pas au crâne.

- Tu sais que tu vas longuement te faire pardonner ce « je sais », Quatre.

**T**

Il soupire.

**T**

- Je porterai mes 2 croix, Trowa, l'une avec une certaine… satisfaction, l'autre avec une intense frustration.

- Hey mais j'ai rapporté !

- Oui, Duo. La casse dans mon club VIP et…

- J'ai fait le calcul et…

**T**

Je proteste !

Le boss fait le tour de Heero pour pouvoir me voir.

Oh, il a une jolie veine sur la tempe. Et un regard bleu psychopathe.

Merde, il est vraiment bon quand il fond un fusible.

**T**

- Les frais d'hôpitaux de Millardo, la plainte de la frangine contre le CC V.I.P pour « sécurité défaillante » que je dois éviter à coup de pots de vin ou d'embauches successives pour qu'elle puisse assurer sa prime gouvernementale… La facture de Wu Fei que j'ai du dépêcher en urgence du MILF Club pour qu'il officie en tant que Dr Zen sur les flics afin de les déculpabiliser de se laisser convaincre et non corrompre…

- Bien fait !

- …

- Pour euh Wu Fei…

**T**

Je ne le sais pas encore mais je suis déjà mort.

**T**

- La facture de mon futur sonotone après que Dorothy a explosé mes tympans à coup de « si tu veux filer mon homme à tes couguars j'appliquerais la charia sur tes couilles avec mes propres dents ? » La facture de mon prothésiste le cas échéant ? La facture de ton enterrement peut-être ?

**T**

Qu'est-ce que j'avais dit ! Déjà mort !

**T**

- …

- Tu crois que le barman a inclus ça dans les consos ? T'as cru que ça faisait parti des taxes ? La destruction du matériel et ses conséquences c'est de la valeur ajoutée peut-être ? Et la baston c'est de l'incentive ?

- J'ai déjà payé de ma personne ! En nature !

- De quoi tu parles ? Tu as touché aux clientes ? Tu as compromis la maison plus qu'elle ne l'est ?

**T**

Je lui fais les gros yeux.

Bon, des gros yeux façon cochon pendu c'est…

Bref, Trowa fronce les sourcils. Et Winner voit la lumière.

**T**

- Ah çà ! Enfin, Duo, le sang te monte à la tête dans cette position. Je t'ai simplement passé de l'huile sur le corps pour le travail.

- Et le sang il était où, mardi soir pendant le massage ? C'était quoi ce truc contre mes fesses ?

- Tu ne t'es pas plaint quand j'avais mes mains sur ton corps. Tu as même couiné.

- Parce que vous êtes super bon dans ce que vous faites même en mettant la pression. Mais ça répond pas à ma question çà. C'était quoi le truc ?

- Un dommage collatéral survenu dans l'exercice de mes fonctions.

- C'était un bien petit dommage alors.

**T**

Je mens carrément mais tant pis, on dira que c'est l'alcool.

Mon porteur et Trowa pouffent ouvertement, me laissant dans ma merde.

Apparemment j'ai touché une corde sensible.

**T**

- S'il était si petit, de quoi tu te plains ?

- Le petit dommage m'a surpris et je suis tombé de la table de massage au cas où auriez oublié.

- …

- Ça fait mal ! J'aurais pu me mettre en accident de travail mais j'ai une conscience professionnelle !

- …

- J'aurais pu me tuer bêtement ! Une vie humaine n'a pas de prix donc je suis inestimable ! Et je ne vous dois rien.

- Bien essayé, Duo. Pas sûr que mes avocats pensent comme toi.

- Pas sûr que vous ayez le temps d'aller jusque là.

**T**

J'abats mes cartes comme je peux avant de me faire abattre.

T

- Tu pourrais être surpris, je suis extrêmement procédurier si nécessaire.

- …

**T**

Il sort son Winn Phone et tapote dessus.

Il sourit et me montre une photo.

Y a une tête de couguar entre deux paires de fesse de barmen.

Celles de gauche c'est Trowa, c'est sûr.

**T**

- Mais bon ta mère a été élue Miss Couguar peu après que tu aies pris une nouvelle pause non autorisée. Et quand l'ambulance est partie, elle tenait la main de Millardo complètement dans les vapes. C'était si romantique. Raison et sentiments. Il t'a fait virer mais elle le trouve sexy. Zechsy. Romantique, oui...

- …

- Ton désespoir non quantifiable et non négligeable est la meilleure des satisfactions.

- …

- Finalement je vais peut-être re-décider de t'embaucher, pour te donner le coup de grâce. D'autant que les policiers ont été persuadés à coup de champagne. Et que la soirée, malgré les dégâts et ton poil dans la main manifeste puisque tu batifoles avec ton instructeur et saccages ma boîte au lieu de travailler sérieusement…

T

Il actionne un truc et j'ai mal au cou. Y a une vidéo qui se déclenche.

Je vois rien, ça fait kaléidoscope – j'arrive pas à me concentrer dans cette position et vu les morceaux, je suis pas persuadé d'avoir envie de me concentrer.

Par contre y a un brouhaha terrible.

Et des rires.

Et on dirait que les flics se la jouent full monty.

Et…

Crash.

Et le sourire se fige.

Héhé !

**T**

- C'était quoi ça ?

**T**

Trowa regarde la vidéo et tripote l'écran, je suppose qu'il zoome un point.

**T**

- Ça ressemblait à un crash de boule à facettes…

- Ma boule à facettes ?

- Ta boule à facettes.

- Ma boule à facettes ?!

- Quatre, tu te répètes. Et je te confirme, c'est elle.

- MA BOULE A FACETTES EN DIAMANT JANY VERSACHIER !

**T**

Héhéhé il y a une justice.

Ou pas. Ça peut être défalqué.

…

**T**

- Elle était has-been de toute façon. Has-been et assurée.

- Tu veux que je t'accroche au plafond, chéri, vu que t'es si à la mode ?

- Hm… j'aime que tu m'appelles chéri, Corazon. Tu es si viril quand tu perds un peu de fric.

- ? Toi qui le PREMIER a voulu l'engager, tu veux que je diminue ton salaire ?

- Un peu j'ai dit.

- Oh. Je peux te licencier pour faute grave si tu veux.

- Regarde tes clientes, Corazon, elles sifflent !

- Mauvaise publicité n'est PAS publicité.

- Un club subversif et chic ? Ça attirerait les stars…

**T**

Ah parce que c'était pas censé les attirer déjà ?

C'était pas ce qu'on m'avait dit à l'entretien…

**T**

- …

- Pense à la tête que ferait ton père « pas de vagues » Winner, « reste mannequin, ne dis rien, fais ta blonde… »

- Je t'interdis d'essayer de me prendre par les sentiments.

- Dans ce cas je te prends d'abord et ensuite je dessinerai des cœurs…

- Oh je t'en prie.

- Au creux de tes reins. Avec ma langue. Et je ferai descendre la pointe juste comme tu aimes. Je mettrai toutes mes compétences pour te faire oublier la menace Peacecraft…

**T**

Non pas deux fois.

Wu Fei et Dorothy ça m'a suffit.

J'ai déjà eu le phonesex. JE VEUX PAS DE LIVE !

TMI bordel ! Too Much Info.

**T**

- Attendez. Je m'en fous de votre romance ou de votre contentieux familial. Toi, le puma des maisons de retraite, tu me déposes tout de suite ou je te plante mon portable cagibi dans le derrière. Et non tu ne vas pas aimer. Je vais vous le régler le problème Peacecraft et on sera quitte !

**T**

Je suis en mode « faîtes pas chier » et apparemment ça fait peur.

Dans les mangas on voit une ombre sombre et une faux. Je serais un Shinigami.

Le lover me dépose sur mes pieds. Ça tourne un peu quand même.

Je m'approche de Winner et il me regarde comme si j'étais beau.

C'est ptet parce que mes cheveux ont perdu leur élastique.

L'effet gorgone.

J'en profite pour lui piquer son téléphone. Il était logique que le boss ait ses coordonnées, à moins qu'il ait fait ça par courrier.

Bingo.

**T**

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je téléphone. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai désactivé la présentation de votre numéro.

- Non mais… !

- Le sang a dû lui monter à la tête, Corazon.

- Chut, ça sonne.

**T**

Je dois rester calme. Ne pas stresser, ne pas m'énerver. Ne pas parler anglais.

Bonjour vous êtes sur la messagerie vocale de…

**T**

- Ms Peacecraft ? Druon Maxwell here. Celui qui recherchait un poste d'employé de pressing et que vous avez envoyé à Cougar Town Formol ? Si vous ou votre frère portez plainte contre Monsieur Winner ou moi-même je vous promets d'être correct et de ne pas vous pétez les dents. Par contre je vais bousiller votre carrière et votre réputation.

**T**

Ils sont trop tétanisés pour essayer de récupérer le téléphone

**T**

- N'oubliez jamais que nous n'en serions pas là si vous n'aviez pas hyper insisté pour que je sois ici. You're a smart girl, you won't… vous ne ferez pas d'un chômeur professionally and personally pissed as hell votre pire ennemi. Surtout s'il peut tout prouver. Et dans l'éventualité où votre connard de frère serait my step father to be, vous seriez ma tante. Et on ne touche pas à la famille, voyons. Allez, bonne nuit.

**T**

Monsieur Winner avait forcément les coordonnées de Peacecraft pour l'inviter.

La chance avait voulu qu'il ait aussi son portable direct, au cas où.

Pas persuadé qu'à Pôle Emploi ils aient les moyens de mettre à la disposition de leurs employés un portable professionnel.

Je balance le portable à mon ex patron qui l'attrape au vol.

**T**

- Voilà elle ne devrait pas moufeter. Trowa ?

- Hmm ?

- Je passe lundi pour récupérer mon STC. Après, je veux plus jamais entendre parler de vous.

- Pas sûr qu'il soit prêt lun…

- Je m'en fous. Tu te démerdes. Quand j'aurais dormi vous me ferez peur et je réaliserais, peut-être, je sais pas. Là, vous prenez ce qu'il vous reste de la boule à facettes et vous vous le carrez dans le trou, ptet qu'une fleur y poussera. FUCK YOU et adieu jusqu'à lundi.

**T**

Et je m'en vais la tête haute !

Et je vais ignorer la voix de Monsieur Winner qui dit « ma parole ce n'est ni un lionceau ni un puma. C'est king kong. Si ça ne marche pas, il finira en oligo élément dans ma fontaine »

J'allais tourner pour prendre l'ascenseur, sisi.

**T**

- Et notre contentieux à nous, Duo ?

- …

- Viens dans mon bureau, on va voir si la tenue est récupérable.

- En regardant chez moi je pourrais…

- Le plus vite ce sera fait, le plus de chance tu auras que ça reste intact et tu le sais. Le moins d'argent tu me devras. Les créations Yuy ne sont pas les entreprises Winner.

**T**

Il a raison.

Résigné, je suis Heero dans son bureau.

* * *

><p><strong>Bureau de Heero Yuy, 6h07<strong>

**T**

On a à peine fermé la porte qu'il me colle contre.

**T**

- Il faut qu'on enlève ton pantalon.

- Tu touches plus que tu ne regardes, Heero.

- T'inquiète pas pour ça.

**T**

Trop d'émotion tuant l'émotion, je laisse faire.

Il se fout clairement du pantalon et je sais bien qu'au fond il ne me fera pas payer le dommage.

Je suis là parce que je le veux bien.

Et puis on va pas se mentir : j'ai plus assez de force pour le taper.

Et il sent bon, embrasse bien, est plutôt agréable alors j'ai pas envie.

Et on se reverra jamais.

**T**

- T'as du champagne dans ton bureau ou c'était juste pour le training ?

- Hn. Réserve personnelle. Et j'ai même un jacuzzi perso. On en a tous un.

- Et tu pouvais pas le dire avant ? On peut y aller ? J'ai mal partout.

**T**

Il se détache de moi pour déboutonner ma veste et la faire glisser sur mes épaules.

Je déboucle la sienne aussi, c'est de bonne guerre.

Ses lèvres marmonnent contre mon oreille alors qu'il m'attire vers un coin de son bureau que je n'ai jamais vu.

**T**

- Il suffit d'un jacuzzi pour que tu laisses une chance au truc qu'il y a entre nous ?

- Il suffit de savoir que jamais plus on ne travaillera ensemble.

- Bon argument. Pas très romantique pour une Saint-Valentin.

- Et il suffit surtout du désespoir. Mais le désespoir pousse au suicide et le suicide c'est romantique pour Shakespeare.

- … Plus d'alcool pour toi ce soir.

- Saint-Valentin de merde.

- Mais non, mais non. De toute façon ce n'est pas la Saint-Valentin. C'est la semaine prochaine.

- Soirée de merde.

**T**

Ses mains sont sur l'attache de mon futal.

Il baisse la tête. La fleur dans ses cheveux tombe à mes pieds et je souris.

**T**

- T'inquiète, elle va bien se terminer. Tu vas manger, ton ventre grogne. Il y a du gâteau au chocolat fait maison.

- Et il vécut pacsé et s'entendit merveilleusement bien avec son beau-père de 20 ans.

**T**

Se faire dévorer par des lèvres en plein fou rire c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus top.

Par contre se faire prendre en flagrant délit d'orgasme intense dans un jacuzzi c'est plutôt pas mal.

**T**

- Je vais t'en donner de la romance, moi.

**T**

De la romance prudente, protégée, pistonnée.

De la romance profonde, puissante, tendre.

**T**

- Hmm yes…

**T**

De la romance lancinante, langoureuse, sexy, alors qu'il suce ma langue.

**T**

- Fuck me…

**T**

De la romance à bulles qui éclatent contre la peau, excitante.

De la romance mouillée, rageuse, bruyante.

De la romance qui mord pour ne pas fondre trop vite.

De la romance frustrante pour un feu d'artifice.

Ni un Saint, ni un Valentin, plus que parfait en conditionnelle, futur en sursis.

Et qui sait ?

Sexuellement compatible en plus.

I'm so hmm screwed...

Owned.

**T**

**T**

Là je suis contre lui dans un futon noir.

Au sec, à poil et avec un drap noir qui sent l'amidon.

**T**

- J'ai repassé ce drap.

- Ça change d'un « j'étais bon ? »

- Ben j'étais là et toi aussi. On sait comment c'était.

- Oui et je crois que tout l'étage sait comment c'était.

- Menteur c'est insonorisé. Je veux bien qu'on ait des ego surdimensionnés mais on s'est pas fait gueuler mutuellement au point de péter un mur.

**T**

Il me caresse les cheveux et éclate de rire.

**T**

- En fait tu me plais parce que tu es aussi beau que barré, complètement imperméable à ma fortune personnelle et à mon caractère exigeant.

- Pareil. Sauf que j'ai pas une thune et que je suis plutôt imperméable à ton melon hors-norme.

- On n'est pas dans « Ghost »

- Non, « Ghost » c'était « idem ». Et on n'est pas morts jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

**T**

Il hausse les épaules.

**T**

- Et je suis nul en poterie de toute façon.

- Ah ? J'aurais pas dit ?

- Pourquoi ? Parce que je suis à moitié Japonais ?

**T**

Le sexe me délie la langue.

Je suis en flagrant délit de kiff, là.

**T**

- Y a pas qu'au Japon qu'on fait de la poterie, sinon plus personne ne mangerait. Dégonfle tes chevilles, lover. T'es beau, t'es déjà un cliché à toi tout seul, Je le sais, tu le sais. Alors suck it up et laisse-moi parler.

- Bossy lionceau... pourquoi alors ?

- En fait c'est... pragmatique. Ta manière de me toucher, de m'attraper… cette force de bœuf toujours maitrisée quand tu me plaquais au fut', cette pression sans violence de ton corps sur le mien, j'aurais pas été étonné que tu sois un artiste, hors couture.

- Je suis juste sportif. Et doué au lit.

- On peut être sportif et bourrin. Mets-y du tien, j'essaie de te faire un compliment constructif, là.

**T**

Il s'allonge sur moi et me regarde dans les yeux.

Bleus.

On dirait Row', d'ailleurs faudrait que je lui présente.

... Je veux lui présenter mon chat, c'est grave Dr Zen ?

**T**

- J'essaie de savoir si tu veux qu'on se revoie, Duo, sachant que tu ne seras pas reconduit et que hormis le Solde de Tout Compte, tu n'as aucune raison de revenir.

- Et sachant que j'irais éventuellement en prison.

- Et sachant que tu irais éventuellement en prison. Je t'apporterais des oranges en plastique parce que les vraies font puer les doigts. Alors ?

**T**

Je lui caresse les cheveux. Je ne sais pas comment la fleur a atterri sur le futon, mais je l'attrape et la lui met derrière l'oreille. (Non, je ne parle pas de se mettre un nœud au bout)

C'est ptet le destin.

**T**

- Vas y cash comme tu l'as toujours fait même si tu m'emmerdes. Rentre-moi dedans, Heero, c'est ce que je kiffe. Essaie pas de « savoir si ». Demande-moi.

- Moi.

- Couillon.

**T**

Je pouffe. Il hausse un sourcil.

**T**

- Peut-être mais moi je ne suis pas le loser de l'année, Œdipe Bollywood.

- C'est un coup bas.

- "Quieres bailar la salsa ?"

- Couillon !

- Tu te répètes, koishi. Alors ? Et avant que tu ne me dises « alors quoi ? », ça veut dire « on se revoit ? »

**T**

Coye quoi ?

Je gratouille le haut de son crâne et il penche la tête de côté, plisse les yeux.

Me fait vraiment penser à Row'…

**T**

- Koi-chiques dans les prés, fleurissent, fleurissent…

- Tu es comme la mission, baka : impossible.

- Right back at ya.

**T**

Il est impossible, comme ma life.

Je le dévore.

Et il me rentre dedans. Brave petit soldat.

Je me sens bien. Je le sens mal. Il m'attache.

Fort.

Fort.

* * *

><p><strong>Epic-logue<strong>

**T**

Oh pour la petite histoire :

**T**

J'ai obtenu une victoire à la Pyrrhus : pas de plainte contre moi ni contre Quatre.

Oui « Quatre » on est presque d'égal à égal maintenant, on s'était mutuellement rendus service. Un jour on sera amis. Ça arrivera plus vite quand il arrêtera de faire des commentaires sur son ex fling avec Heero. Faudrait éventuellement que j'arrête de parler du cul de Trowa. Tant qu'il existera ce sera difficile.

J'ai fini par ouvrir ma société de repassage « Du Chic » grâce au réseau de Couguar et de MILF de Winner… en échange d'une soirée bimestrielle au CC VIP.

Les femmes modernes aiment les hommes qui repassent.

**T**

- Duo, merci tu es génial. Tu es sûr que tu ne veux pas rester plus longtemps… ?

- Frankie… je vais le dire à ma mère.

- Oh, si on ne peut plus rigoler… et le petit Wu Fei il est disponible ?

- Vois ça avec Dorothy. Mais je te préviens, il ne sait pas repasser.

**T**

Maman file le parfait amour avec Millardo, ce qui fait les pieds de Treize qui fait tout pour le conquérir. Un petit jeune qui part pour une nana plus vieille que lui.

LE PIED ! Vive les couguars si ça m'arrange ! Il y a quand même une justice.

**T**

- Oh oui Milly ! Oh OUI MILLY OH OUI JE RESPIRE ! Merci d'avoir dégrafé ma gaine !

**T**

Maman n'est donc potentiellement plus une couguar sur le marché… mais elle va voir son minot mixer. On fait juste en sorte de ne jamais être là le même soir. Faut pas déconner non plus.

Wu Fei ne sait toujours pas chanter et Dr Zen prodigue, moyennant une somme astronomique, de précieux conseils à un certain Kush13 sur Bouillebook.

Et ah oui j'oubliais : le costume est irrécupérable, comme Captain Hee-Gloo et moi.

**T**

- Row ! Je te présente Ro'. Quand il est à la maison, c'est lui que tu fais chier pour les croquettes.

- Duo je ne vois pas en quoi ce chat me ressemble.

**T**

A voir le chat et lui me faire les gros yeux de la même manière, c'est comme de dire au type dans le miroir que c'est pas toi.

**T**

- Tu penses trop fort, Duo.

- Comment, tu n'es plus sourd, Mr Loverman ? Tu as arrêté le hand fitness ?

- Tu vas fermer ta grande gueule, lionceau ?

- Come on, Puma, make me roar…

**T**

Il me prend dans ses bras et secoue la tête. Sourit. Rit.

Ne fais presque que ça quand je suis là.

Presque.

On pouvait pas se voir. On s'est vus. Et revus.

And again. And again.

And again.

**T**

- Mr Valentine, ce Fléau.

- Yes lover. But yours.

**T**

**T**

**OWARI**

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimers chansons<strong> : les chansons utilisées ne m'appartiennent pas. Macho Men, interprété par les Village People, appartient à J. MORALI / H. BELOLO / V. WILLIS, Baby, baby, baby, interprété par Justin Bieber, appartient à Justin Bieber, Christopher "Tricky" Stewart, Terius "The-Dream" Nash, Christopher Bridges, Christina Milian, Tricky Stewart, The-Dream.

The rhythm of the night, interprété par le groupe Corona (Olga de Souza, la chanteuse), appartient à Giorgio Spagna, Francesco Bontempi, Annerley Gordon, Peter Glenister, Mike Gaffey, Lee Marrow, Checco et Soul Train.

Sometimes, interprété par Britney Spears, appartient à Jörgen Elofsson, Per Magnusson et David Kreuger.

"Vas y Frankie, c'est bon", extrait de "Fruit de la Passion", interprétation, paroles et musique de Francky Vincent :D

Kung Fu Fighting, interprété par Carl Douglas, appartient à Carl Douglas et Bidduh Appaiah.

"C'est pas l'homme qui prend la mer, c'est la mer qui prend l'homme (tin tin tin), extrait de "Dès que le vent soufflera" de Renaud Séchan (paroles et musique)

"Hissez haut, Santiano", extrait de "Santiano", adaptation de française de Jacques Plante, interprétée notamment par Hughes Aufray.

"Je ne le sais pas encore mais je suis déjà mort", variante du doublage de Ken le survivant :D

Cuba (quiero bailar la salsa), interprété par les Gibson Brothers, appartient à Alex, Chris et Patrick Gibson (cocorico !)

Enfin Automne (Colchiques dans les prés), immortalisé notamment par Jacques Douai et la dame du PQ (bon y avait aussi Dorothée et Francis Cabrel :p), est de Jacqueline Debatte et Francine Cockenpot

**PS:** De retour de vacances mardi soir, reprise du boulot jeudi, post de la fin : dimanche ! Comme promis (youpi !)

**PPS:** je fais toujours une petite fic Saint-Valentin. J'ai de moins en moins le temps d'écrire mais l'actualité, avec cette femme qui s'est vu proposer par Pôle Emploi un boulot de strip-teaseuse... à 58 ans, ne pouvait que m'inspirer (même si pour Duo il ne s'agit pas de strip-tease :p)

**PPPS:** cette fic est un MONSTRE !

J'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu :)

A pluch' tout le monde ! Bonne Saint-Valété que vous la fêtiez ou non ! Gaffe à la canicule.

Mithy *Rentrée !*


End file.
